Paranóia
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Like Always- "Cuidado, Weasley. Fique calma... E não olhe para trás".
1. Prólogo

**[Observações Iniciais Extremamente Necessárias]**

- Realidade Alternativa com relação ao final do livro 6. Não direi o que mudou, vocês perceberão com o desenrolar da história;

- Haverá OOC, mas tem uma explicação para isso. Quem ficar atento vai perceber exatamente porque está assim.

**- **Sejam pacientes, a fanfiction fará sentido. Escrita para o Projeto Like Always da Seção Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V.

- Não se assuste com a numeração do primeiro capítulo depois do prólogo. Está certa. Você não perdeu nada.

* * *

**- PARANÓIA -**

**Prólogo**

"Eles sabem", sussurrou.

"_Ele_ sabe, Draco. _Ele_ sabe".

"O que vai acontecer?", perguntou desesperado. "O quê?"

"Eu não sei".

"É claro que sabe!", gritou. "Se você não sabe o que fazer, _ele _deve saber!", apontou para a terceira pessoa na sala.

"Você é que é um deles, Malfoy", respondeu calmamente. "Deve saber perfeitamente o que fazem com os traidores"

"Cala a boca", sussurrou, levando as mãos à cabeça.

Seu corpo doía, sua mente estava em frangalhos.

Desespero. Desespero. _Desespero_.

Nenhum caminho que pudesse apontar e ter certeza de que era o certo.

Ansiedade.  
Dúvidas.  
_Medo._

"Você não pode mais ficar".

"Cala a boca!", gritou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, tentando ganhar tempo.

Precisava de tempo;  
Precisava pensar;  
Precisava sim. Não conseguia.  
Precisava.  
Sim.

"Eu não quero mais ver você", ouviu o sussurro.

"Cala a boca!"

"Não podemos falar alto, Draco", outro sussurro.

"Você não manda em mim! Isso tudo é culpa sua!"

"Não, Draco", rebateu com seriedade. "A culpa é _sua_".

_"Avada Kedavra"._


	2. Capítulo 16

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE II: _O COMEÇO DO FINAL_**

**Capítulo 16**

* * *

"Sinto muito", sussurrou, sem conseguir encará-la.

E ela sorriu, tristemente. E ele fechou os olhos, resignado, pois sabia que seria assim.

Só não esperava que _realmente_ acontecesse.

Muito menos tão rápido.

Ginny cruzou seus braços e pernas, indicando estar completamente fechada a qualquer diálogo, repelindo até mesmo o olhar que ele lhe lançava. E Draco a conhecia o suficiente para entender que o pedido de perdão mudo chegava a doer mais nela do que as palavras que ele tinha dito minutos antes, assim como percebia que sua inquietação a incomodava.

Nos olhos castanhos ele identificou apenas raiva e decepção. E isso o machucava, expunha sua culpa, cobria-lhe de arrependimentos e manchava-o de vergonha.

Ele sentia muito.

E ela também.

Mas os motivos eram diferentes.

"Ginny, é por isso que-"

"Por que me contou?"

"Como assim? Por quê? Ginny, não está óbvio?", questionou impaciente, em sua voz cansada. Respirou profundamente, pensando no que poderia falar e voltou-se para ela novamente: "De qualquer forma, de que valem motivos se e_les_ não precisam de motivos", acrescentou, nervoso.

"Você faz parte do _eles_", intimou firmemente.

"Ginny, eu não preciso que você entenda o modo como agem, só precisa entender o que eu quis dizer com-"

"Acho que você quer dizer que eu não preciso entender o modo como _vocês_ agem. Se inclua no meio deles e não seja covarde. Não negue o que você mesmo acabou de me confessar, _Malfoy_", exigiu, fazendo questão de frisar o sobrenome que há muito deixara de ser o maior dos problemas.

As luzes da Londres trouxa davam ao quarto escuro do Caldeirão Furado uma tonalidade avermelhada. Isso incomodava Draco. Ele deu um sorriso torto, desviando o olhar da janela para a jovem que estava sentada em uma cadeira à sua frente.

"Seja sincero com você mesmo", Ginny recomeçou, quase suplicando. "Você mentiu. Acredita mesmo que isso ainda pode dar certo? Veja como está a situação e lembre-se o que aconteceu. Tudo está tão diferente, Draco, e você..."

"Só porque eu fui um comensal?"

"Fico admirada com a forma simples como você fala sobre isso", ela desviou o olhar. Em sua expressão estava marcado o limite entre o choro e o deboche. "Ser um Comensal da Morte não é ser _só_ um Comensal, Draco", ela o encarava, sem sair de sua postura defensiva, e ele, por sua vez, retribuía o olhar firme de quem estava longe de se render.

"_Weasley_, você diz que entende a gravidade da situação, não é mesmo?", questionou e ela confirmou. "Pois eu entendo muito melhor que você. Sei perfeitamente o que é ser um Comensal e não é um passatempo. É a _minha_ realidade, não a sua! Você não sofreu o que eu sofri", ralhou entre os dentes.

"Eu sofri tanto quanto você, Draco Malfoy!", ela se levantou e, pela primeira vez, seu tom de voz não respeitou os limites do bom senso. "Eu também vivo nessa guerra, esqueceu? Isso tudo importa, pois é algo que influi diretamente na minha vida e das pessoas que eu amo!"

"Claro que influi. Você é uma traidora do sangue, sua família, seus amigos também o são! Acredita mesmo que ia ficar longe disso? Basta que qualquer um de vocês se atreva a cruzar o caminho deles e-"

"No entanto, você não fez o que deveria _quando deveria_, mas ainda assim prejudicou pessoas que são importantes para mim", gritou.

"Isso não vem ao caso", falou abanando a mão, como se não se importasse, mas estava visivelmente perturbado. Em seguida fechou as cortinas, olhando rapidamente para o lado de fora, como se procurasse algo.

"Claro que vem ao caso, Draco", ela perdeu a firmeza da sua voz, e suas palavras soaram ansiosas e inseguras. "Se você tivesse matado _ele_, as coisas seriam mais fáceis para você, então por que enfrentou tudo isso? Não cansou de bancar o bonzinho?"

"Não estou bancando o bonzinho", suspirou. "Não pensou que agi dessa forma por medo? Não pensou que escolhi esse caminho por amor? O que teria feito se fosse a sua família?" questionou e, em seguida, apontou a varinha para os castiçais presos à parede. "_Incendio_".

"Tentar trazer para _realidade_ o que planejou para a sua vida já não é mais uma opção. A Ordem tinha um trato com você, eu tinha um trato com você, mas tudo isso exige uma coragem que você não tem e nós não podemos esperar. Apenas trago as informações: o trato, a confiança... _Nós_... Acabou".

"Não acabou coisa nenhuma, Ginny", rebateu, inquieto. "Eu quero que você entenda que eu sei perfeitamente onde estou me metendo e que você não sabe de absolutamente nada sobre o que é ser um Comensal".

"E eu já falei o meu ponto de vista", ela se encostou à parede, apertando a varinha com força entre seus dedos. "Além de todas as coisas e da sua relação com a Ordem, também tem o fato de que eu não quero segredos e mentiras. Não vou mais mentir para a minha família e, conseqüentemente, não permitirei que minta para a sua. Além do mais, já passou da hora de retornar para eles, não? Volte para a sua segurança fora daqui, a Inglaterra não é segura para você".

"Ótimo!", exclamou com raiva e sarcasmo. "Poderíamos fugir juntos e assim viveremos felizes para sempre", adicionou com notas de veneno. "Ora, Ginny, meu tempo está acabando... Você sabe que longe da proteção eu não ficarei livre nem por mais uma semana, e eu seria morto antes que você conseguisse falar _Harry Potter_".

"Quer parar de agir como uma vítima? Deixei a escolha em suas mãos, não sei do que está reclamando, Malfoy. Terminou! Acabou a brincadeira. Eles não confiam mais em você", ela virou as costas e se dirigiu à penteadeira, para pegar sua mochila.

"Você já sabia o que eu era, Ginny", falou tentando manter a calma, mas suas mãos tremiam. "Sempre... Sempre soube, e ainda assim ficou ao meu lado. Por que isso agora?"

"Porque você mentiu para em algo extremamente importante! Porque disse que tinha se afastado, quando na verdade ainda está trabalhando para eles e executando missões que incluíam matar pessoas importantes para mim!"

"Por Deus, Ginny... Eu já disse que não tenho nada a ver com-"

"Tudo o que eu tinha para falar, eu já falei", interrompeu.

"Eu não dei a mínima quando a Ordem me abandonou e não me interessa o que eles pensam sobre o que eu fiz, se os traí ou se fui ingrato, mas eu não vou admitir que você faça isso", informou, com acentuado tremor na voz.

"Vou embora", ela o ignorou. "E me faça o favor de não me procurar mais, porque prometi a mim mesma que não vou mais me relacionar ou confiar em alguém que tenha uma tatuagem grotesca no braço".

Ginny já se preparava para rodopiar em seus calcanhares quando Draco a segurou pelo braço.

"Eu não vou deixar! Você não pode me abandonar agora!"

"Solte-me!"

"Não vou soltar e, se você aparatar, vai ter que me levar junto", ele falou, devolvendo o olhar firme. "Eu não estive envolvido no ataque de ontem, eu juro... Ginny, eu não vou desistir. Eu vou até a Ordem, eu sei de coisas, eu preciso de vocês..."

"Lamento te desapontar, Malfoy: eles já desistiram de você... E eu também", respondeu apontando sua varinha para o jovem e, sem que ela ao menos pronunciasse uma palavra, um jato de luz vermelha o atingiu, lançando-o contra a parede.

O rapaz não pôde fazer mais nada a não ser observar a ruiva rodopiar graciosamente antes que desaparecesse em um estalo.

Raiva. Decepção. Medo. Esperança.

Os sentimentos se misturavam de forma incoerente e convergiam para o mesmo ponto e sua única saída: precisava convencê-la, precisava de uma chance. Voltar para segurança e proteção da Ordem da Fênix era a única chance que tinha de continuar vivo e de proteger seus pais.

Precisava consertar a bagunça que tinha feito.

* * *

**N/A.:** A história pareceu solta no ar. E de fato está. Ela não será postada na ordem cronológica, portanto, vocês só saberão como eles chegaram a esse ponto mais para frente. Quer saber como eles ficaram juntos? Leia! Quer saber exatamente porque brigaram? Que acordo foi feito? Que perigo eles realmente correm? Basta ler Paranóia! XD **COMENTEM!**


	3. Capítulo 17

**- PARANÓIA **-

**PARTE II: _O COMEÇO DO FINAL_**

**Capítulo 17**

* * *

"Bom dia, Srta. Weasley", uma jovem de cabelos louros e curtos a cumprimentou.

"Bom dia, Verity" respondeu, caminhando entre o amontoado de produtos da loja de seus irmãos.

"A que devemos essa visita tão inesperada?", a cabeça de um dos gêmeos apareceu pela fresta da porta dos fundos.

"Acho que minha visão e audição estão comprometidas, George", foi a vez de Fred aparecer.

"Não façam tanto alvoroço por minha causa".

"Não é todo dia que uma jogadora famosa entra em nosso humilde estabelecimento", George fez uma reverência exageradamente cômica.

"Pare de agir como um elfo doméstico", Ginny recriminou. "Eu não sou uma jogadora famosa, eu sou a irmã de vocês", falou se aproximando e dando um abraço em cada um.

"Certo, mas não esqueça que precisa autografar a nova remessa de Chapéus-Escudo. Eles dobraram de preço, só por conter a sua assinatura", Fred comentou. "Acredite, eles não param na prateleira".

Ela sorriu. Fazia tempo que não conversava com os dois, pois sua vida cheia de problemas ultimamente se resumia a treinos, reuniões da Ordem, jogos e encontros furtivos com Draco Malfoy em algum corredor vazio da sede da Ordem ou qualquer lugar pouco freqüentado na Londres trouxa.

A guerra ainda estava longe de terminar e tudo indicava que o final não seria bom, independente do lado que vencesse. Acreditou que Draco e ela estavam do mesmo lado, por quase dois anos, mas depois que a Ordem passou a investigá-lo, e os indícios de que ele era um espião cresceram, os dois retornaram ao velho clichê de estarem em lados opostos e nenhum dos dois iria ceder ou mudar de idéia. Ele seria sempre um Comensal da Morte e ela, depois que se tornou maior de idade, uma integrante da Ordem da Fênix.

"A celebridade tem tempo para um café?", Fred perguntou, trazendo Ginny de volta dos seus devaneios.

"Na verdade não, sinto muito", ela falou colocando os cabelos para trás da orelha, nervosa.

"O que está acontecendo?", George perguntou desconfiado.

"Problemas no time", mentiu.

"Não quer que eu acredite nisso, não é mesmo?", Fred questionou, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

"Não é mentira. Mataram a Alice, e toda a sua família, ontem".

"Alicia? Alicia Spinnet? Não pode estar falando sério, Ginny", Fred deixou morrer o sorriso que tinha nos lábios tão rápido quanto um piscar de olhos e sua expressão de choque era idêntica a de George.

"Sim", isso não era mentira. Na verdade, aquele era o motivo pelo qual a briga com Draco começara e onde ele acabara confessando, de uma vez por todas, que havia passado informações para Voldemort através de Snape. Em contrapartida, também argumentou que não sabia que Voldemort recebia essas informações e alegou que apenas dava a Snape notícias de como estava, e nada mais.

"Isso é terrível, Ginny. Meu Deus, ela jogou conosco, estudou conosco... Tem a nossa idade!", George baixou o tom de voz para sussurros, evitando que os clientes ouvissem.

"Fale a verdade, como você está?", Fred perguntou, colocando as mãos nos ombros da irmã.

"Melhor do que eu deveria", respondeu com sinceridade. Queria verdadeiramente sentir pela colega de time, que estivera em Hogwarts na mesma época que ela, mas seus pensamentos em Malfoy e nas complicações que ele levara para Ordem um par de semanas antes não deixavam. "Eu sou tão egoísta que-"

"O que esse filhote de basilisco está fazendo aqui?" George perguntou, interrompendo Ginny e esquecendo momentaneamente o choque pela morte da ex-companheira de time.

Ele olhava com fúria para a vitrine e Fred tinha a mesma expressão estampada no rosto.

Ela se virou e pôde contemplar o corpo magro e o rosto pálido de Draco Malfoy, assim como seus cabelos platinados, do lado de fora da loja. O rapaz estava ligeiramente disfarçado, pois sabia exatamente o que aconteceria se ele saísse andando pelas ruas sem qualquer cuidado, mas os Weasley conheciam todos os disfarces após mais de dois anos de convivência, supostamente vivenciando a guerra do mesmo lado. Draco lançou um sorriso debochado aos irmãos Weasley e entrou na loja, cutucando os produtos com a varinha, tentando se manter a uma distância segura.

"Não é bem vindo aqui", Ginny se adiantou.

"Oras, eu não perguntei a você, Weasley".

"Quer morrer? Está se expondo!", argumentou com urgência, baixando o tom de voz.

"Pensei que ninguém da Ordem iria se preocupar com a minha segurança, principalmente você, traidora", replicou.

"Lave a boca quando for falar com a minha irmã!", George se irritou.

"Calma, vim aqui em paz, tudo bem? Será que eu não posso comprar nenhuma de suas... Como é que é o nome mesmo?", perguntou desdenhando.

Ginny revirou os olhos. Ela sabia exatamente que aquela pose era a única forma de defesa que ele possuía; que Draco apenas queria manter as aparências, mas isso só o tornava mais imprudente.

"Não queremos Comensais da Morte em nosso estabelecimento", ela sentenciou.

"Ela está certa, Malfoy. Nosso trato com você se desfez", Fred se meteu, falando baixo e rápido.

"Ótimo! Sorte a minha que eu não sou um, não é mesmo? O que significa que eu posso entrar aqui", ele falava sem olhar para os Weasley, enquanto ainda fuçava as prateleiras. Fingindo estar calmo. "Hum... Acho que vou levar um desses", falou pegando um produto embalado em uma caixa rosa berrante.

"Quem é o rapaz que está querendo conquistar, Malfoy?", Fred caçoou. "Não sabia que você era usuário de Poções do Amor".

"Funciona com mulheres?", interrompeu.

"Claro que sim".

"Ótimo, porque eu vou usar com a sua irmã", falou sorrindo torto. "E então? Quanto custa?"

"Um soco nesse seu queixo branquelo e pontudo deve servir", Fred já se adiantava, quando George o segurou.

"Um galeão e três sicles, Malfoy. Agora, dê o fora! Não vamos cair na sua de novo".

Draco pegou a caixinha rosa, jogou duas moedas de ouro no balcão e virou as costas.

"Podem ficar com o troco. Comprem roupas novas para essa maltrapilha".

Ele saiu do estabelecimento com o nariz empinado e cantarolando alguma coisa. Fred e George pareciam igualmente furiosos e tudo o que Ginny queria naquele momento era matá-lo.

"O que ele está tramando? Não viria aqui por nada, viria?", Fred perguntou.

"Principalmente com essa história de retirarem a proteção dele e da família. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com os Malfoy?", George perguntou.

"Ele me pareceu tranqüilo demais e eu sei que ele não estaria desse jeito se estivesse tramando. Não... Acho que a família dele está bem, ao menos é o que a gente pode deduzir pelas informações que Tonks nos passou ontem", Fred lembrou. "É outra coisa... Mas o que ele quer?"

"Eu não faço idéia, mesmo convivendo tanto tempo com ele não consigo pensar no que poderia ser. Ginny, você esteve com ele todos os dias praticamente, consegue pensar em algo?"

"Não sei mais do que vocês", mentiu. Estava angustiada, mas suas palavras soaram verdadeiras.

Os irmãos deram de ombros.

"Se você diz... De qualquer forma não podemos nos dar ao luxo de ficar pensando nisso agora", George indicou a porta da loja com um aceno de cabeça.

"Sorte a nossa que eles não chegaram um minuto antes, não quero assustar nossos fregueses", Fred falou baixo, antes de se aproximar dos jovens sorridentes que acabavam de entrar.

"Verity, pegue o que sobrou do estoque de Penas Automáticas, eles têm cara de que vão prestar N.O.M.s esse ano", George sussurrou à funcionária, que de imediato obedeceu.

"Ginny", Fred segurou o braço da irmã e sussurrou: "Nos mantenha informado sobre o funeral de Alicia. Tentarei entrar em contato com o time... Muitos estão foragidos, creio que Katie e Angelina ainda não devem saber..."

Fred desviou o olhar e colocou um sorriso nos lábios, para receber os clientes e Ginny só podia imaginar o quanto deveria ser doloroso para ele precisar fingir sorrisos, justo ele que sempre teve no ato de sorrir a sua expressão mais sincera. Sentiu as lágrimas marejarem os olhos, mas engoliu o choro. Se até eles conseguiam fingir sorrisos, ela também o faria sem reclamar.

"Tudo bem", murmurou e logo teve a sua atenção desviada por uma movimentação anormal na entrada da loja:

"Por minha Ravenclaw, é Ginny Weasley!", gritou uma das garotas que estava acompanhada por outros colegas.

"Mentira! Não acredito!", um garoto mais alto se adiantou, com os olhos brilhando. "Meu Merlin... É ela de verdade. Ginny, eu sou seu fã!", ele segurou a mão da jogadora e apertou firmemente. "Também sou artilheiro e jogo no time da Ravenclaw em Hogwarts..."

"Acho que vou passar mal", outra menina anunciou.

"É muito mais bonita assim de pertinho", um menino franzino, provavelmente calouro, também se aproximou.

"Pode me dar um autógrafo?", outra garota perguntou aos berros.

"Eu também quero!"

"Er... Calma, eu assinarei todos".

"Precisa vir aqui mais vezes", Fred sussurrou.

"Vou matar vocês, porque isso é exploração", ela devolveu o sussurro, com um sorriso maroto, mas ao mesmo tempo cansado.

"Bem, sabemos que você está apressada, por isso nós vamos salvar sua vida, ok?", George também sussurrou.

"Agradeceria muito, porque já estou em cima da hora para o encontro com as meninas do time, vamos decidir algumas coisas do velório e-"

"Pessoal!", berrou Fred. "Temos Capas Protetoras da linha Ginevra Weasley, assinadas pela famosa Artilheira. Temos nas cores rosa, vermelha, azul e amarelo-catarro".

"Além de se vestir com classe, estará protegido de azarações e feitiços que podem pegá-los desprevenidos. Últimas peças, quem vai querer?", George perguntou, elevando algumas amostras acima de sua cabeça.

"Eu quero!"

"Eu quero duas", gritou outra garota que entrou no exato momento que o produto fora anunciado.

Houve um verdadeiro ataque aos gêmeos e Ginny teve o espaço que precisava para sair da loja sem ser notada, tomando o cuidado de levantar a gola de sua capa para não ser reconhecida tão facilmente, mas não funcionou. Antes que desse os três primeiros passos do lado de fora do estabelecimento alguém lhe segurou pela manga das vestes.

"Com esse cabelo chamativo não tem como se esconder. Pensei que os membros da Ordem da Fênix soubessem usar um disfarce decente".

"Poderia não agir como um trasgo pelo menos uma vez na vida?", questionou, tentando se livrar das mãos de Draco.

"Você parecia gostar bastante desse trasgo".

"Isso foi antes de você me confirmar que ainda trabalha para-"

"Se você quer mesmo tocar nesse assunto, é melhor sairmos daqui!", sussurrou, ainda segurando-a pelo braço e arrastando-a para uma entrada apertada entre uma loja e outra, longe dos olhares curiosos que caíram sobre os dois. "É melhor ficar quieta sobre esse pequeno tópico, porque se eu quisesse que as pessoas soubessem o que eu sou eu exibiria isso", ele levantou a manga esquerda de suas vestes.

Ginny desviou o olhar.

"Olhe para mim!", ele ordenou, mas ela não obedeceu. "Ginny, eu já disse que não espionei vocês durante esse tempo, as informações que passei não foram-"

"Não quero falar sobre esse assunto, Malfoy".

"Eu não fiquei plantado na frente da loja dos seus irmãos escutando toda aquela conversa inútil por nada. Você precisa me ouvir", insistiu.

"Não quero ouvir tudo de novo. Também não quero ver você de novo", falou com raiva.

"Isso é uma grande mentira, mas tudo bem, eu vou fingir que acreditei... Oh, Ginny, por que não quer me ver de novo?", falou em tom de falsete. Sua voz soou fina e irritante.

Ela mordeu os lábios e voltou a encará-lo. Ele, ao vislumbrar os expressivos e grandes olhos castanhos, pôde ver claramente a resposta que ela daria estampada neles.

"Eu tenho medo, Draco. E eu me sinto idiota quando fico assim".

"Onde está a coragem dos gryffindors? Se bem que eu sempre achei que isso era conversa para se mostrarem superiores", ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, se mostrando ofendida. Draco revirou os olhos. "Oras, diga-me onde é que Longbottom é corajoso, Weasley? Convenhamos aquele Chapéu já deixou de ser sábio há muito tempo".

"Pare de falar besteiras".

"Não é besteira, veja bem... É besteira, confesso. Você sabe que falo besteiras quando fico nervoso, mas pense bem: quem além de mim deveria ter mais medo de tudo isso? _Eles_ estão atrás de mim! Sou eu que vou morrer sem a proteção de vocês, sou eu que estou com meu pescoço por um fio se descobrirem algo, e não você. O Lord me acusou de traição, por acreditar que me aliei a vocês – o que não é uma mentira total, na verdade, já que prestei juramento de fidelidade para Ordem. Eu já fiz muita besteira, Ginny, mas não vou cometer mais uma. Não vou desistir, eu já falei. Por que _você_ tem tanto medo?"

"Medo de morrer é o de menos, Malfoy. Que vida nós vamos levar?"

"A mesma que levamos agora!", respondeu como se fosse óbvio. "Pensei que você gostasse do que existe entre a gente, e estava tudo bem até retirarem a proteção que eu tinha".

"Viver se escondendo até que um de nós seja morto pelo lado rival? Quero dizer, no seu caso por qualquer um dos lados, visto que você ainda não decidiu a quem será leal..."

"Eu prestei juramento, Ginny! Eu sou leal a vocês! Eu não menti, se algo aconteceu não foi minha intenção", ele suspirou, e falou cansado: "Há três semanas eu não durmo, Weasley; há dias não consigo ficar dez minutos em algum lugar sem achar que estou sendo vigiado..."

"Malfoy, eu não vou conseguir viver assim por muito tempo. E você mentiu para mim! Depois que você tentou matar Dumbledore, e se tornou foragido, você prometeu para todos que iria deixar tudo de lado. Que estava ficando perigoso demais e que não queria mais ser comensal, Malfoy".

"Quer parar de ficar me chamando pelo sobrenome? Que mania chata".

"Você também me chama pelo sobrenome, Malfoy, não mude de assunto".

"Só quando estou irritado com você, _Weasley_. E onde está a sua coragem?", retomou o assunto. "Eu não me importo nem um pouco de morrer na semana que vem, se você estiver comigo", confessou. Os olhos dela de arregalaram em surpresa e, então, ele parou e olhou para cima, pensativo. "Juro como eu não acredito no que eu acabei de falar. Retiro o que eu disse".

"Você é mesmo imprudente, não é? Se você morrer, como acha que eu vou ficar? Justo você, que exterminou todos os meus sonhos e nem ao menos teve a decência de pôr uma ilusão no lugar", ela o encarava, tentando não parecer emotiva demais.

Ele a fitou seriamente, fechou os olhos e respirou profundamente. Ginny prendeu a respiração, esperando alguma palavra de conforto. Draco abriu os olhos e voltou a encarar os dela, falando baixinho.

"Isso é tão clichê que me dói os nervos", ele falou por fim, fingindo irritação.

"Eu odeio você, Malfoy".

"Claro que me odeia. Como não percebi antes?" perguntou irônico, abanando a mão em um gesto displicente, depois se inclinou e completou ao ouvido dela: "Gryffindors mentem tão mal que chega a ser patético. Ginny, se você quiser mentir, faça como eu. Minta com classe".

"Se eles não te matarem, eu mesma farei isso", falou em tom de ameaça.

"Melhorou", ele se afastou um pouco, sorrindo, debochando, enquanto brincava com uma mecha dos cabelos da jovem. "Mas, se isso é uma mentira, você não me quer morto... E se é verdade então você pode ficar comigo, porque eu vou morrer mesmo... Sou um homem condenado".

"Nunca escutei algo tão estúpido".

"Pois eu já, e não faz muito tempo. Lembra quando você disse que estava tudo terminado? Não só meu trato com a Ordem, mas que o _nós_ estava acabado? Para mim isso soou bem estúpido".

"Não foi estúpido, apenas foi verdade", argumentou.

"Certo. Tem algo mais idiota do que se afastar de quem você gosta só porque a pessoa não é exatamente aquilo que você desejava que fosse?"

"Eu não gosto de você!"

"Claro que não gosta. Você gosta de Potter Cicatriz", rebateu, irritado. "Ginny, o medroso e que não enfrenta as coisas sou eu! Eu sou o slytherin, ambicioso, traiçoeiro, Comensal da Morte, lembra? A mocinha corajosa e que enfrenta tudo é você, portanto faça alguma coisa! Já cansei de bancar o herói gryffindor! Eu não sou Harry Potter!"

"Eu...", titubeou. "Malfoy, eu não tenho mais argumentos", confessou.

"Graças a Deus", sussurrou.

Ele segurou o rosto dela entre as suas mãos e a beijou sem aviso, imprensando-a contra a parede, mas ainda assim Ginny conseguiu se esquivar.

"Isso não está certo, Draco".

"E daí?", perguntou em tom desesperado. "Desde quando isso foi certo? Ora, Ginny, não se faça de boazinha comigo agora..."

"Eu não estou-"

"É isso?", ele se afastou, abrindo os braços, desapontado. "Você realmente não vai se convencer do contrário? Quer terminar tudo por causa de um _engano_? Por eu ser como eu sou? Ou simplesmente porque a sua família e seus amigos desistiram de mim?"

"Você sabe que não é tão simples assim. Tem muito mais coisa em jogo além das nossas vidas, Draco".

"O quê? Sua reputação? Faça-me o favor de ir embora se você tem certeza de que o que você quer não está bem diante de você, porque eu já não posso fazer mais nada. O que eu podia fazer para tentar convencer você a não fazer a besteira de-"

Ela o empurrou contra a parede, fazendo-o bater as costas com força, em seguida ficou na ponta dos pés e o beijou com vontade. Ela poderia estar com medo e o mundo devia estar ao avesso, mas ela tinha que admitir que o poder de persuasão de Draco se encontrava no grau mais elevado da raça humana.

"Você é um baita filho de uma mãe persistente", falou com raiva, enquanto o segurava pela nuca, puxando os cabelos loiros com mais força que o necessário.

"E você está vermelha", caçoou.

"Você sempre estraga o clima".

"Quem estragou foi você! Precisava me chamar de filho de-"

"E agora?"

"Agora o quê?"

"O que a gente faz?"

"Você está brincando, não é mesmo?", ele perguntou entre sorrisos, para em seguida lhe morder a orelha com delicadeza. "Se bem que eu adoro quando você se faz de boba".

"Não estou falando disso, Draco. Quero saber o que vamos fazer sobre toda essa confusão, estou falando do nosso futuro!"

"Que se dane, eu não vivo no futuro. Aprendi isso quando estava confinado com vocês naquela casa, vivendo o inferno diariamente, sem esperança nenhuma de dias melhores, mas ficaria grato em continuar vivo por um bom tempo".

"E isso significa..."

"Que eu não posso deixar meus pais sozinhos, que eu ainda preciso de você e da sua ajuda, porque não quero morrer na semana que vem e não quero que os dois paguem pelo que eu fiz. Eu quase fui pego três vezes só nesta semana, estou desesperado... Olha, Ginny, eu conviverei bem com essa nossa situação e, a julgar pelo que estamos prestes a fazer, você também não se importa muito. Se ainda me quiser tem que ser com o pacote completo, e isso inclui a marca no meu braço, minha família fugitiva e todos os traços da minha personalidade que você julga impróprio".

Ela sorriu sem querer.

"Você ainda vai me levar para o mau caminho".

"Depende... Já perdi as esperanças de conseguir te convencer a tatuar uma dessas, mas garanto que consigo te levar para um daqueles quartos no Caldeirão Furado", ela sorriu involuntariamente de novo e, dessa vez, corou furiosamente.

"Vem!", falou segurando-o pelo braço, rodopiando e desaparecendo em um estalo, que foi completamente ignorado por qualquer bruxo que estivesse passando por ali.

* * *

**N/A.: **COMENTEM, por favor. Uma fic escrita na correria, para cumprir prazos. Ainda não está fazendo sentido, não é? Aos poucos vai se encaixar. Falem de suas teorias, está ficando bom? Como está o texto? Tem algum erro?

Obrigada pela ajuda!


	4. Capítulo 18

**- PARANÓIA **-

**PARTE II: _O COMEÇO DO FINAL_**

**Capítulo 18**

* * *

"Isso, definitivamente, não se parece com o Caldeirão Furado", Draco falou levantando uma sobrancelha, olhando a sua volta.

"É porque, obviamente, não é o Caldeirão", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Por que me trouxe para o meio do mato?", perguntou olhando em volta e não vendo sinal algum da velha Londres.

Ginny havia aparatado, carregando-o junto. Nunca gostara daquela sensação que experimentava todas as vezes que fazia uso daquela forma de transporte, talvez por isso não tivesse percebido de imediato onde se encontravam, pois, se tivesse prestado atenção, saberia exatamente a localização. Vivera naquelas redondezas tempo demais para esquecer...

Ela não respondeu ao questionamento, apenas ficou observando o céu que estava extremamente claro e sem nuvens, ignorando completamente a pergunta do jovem Malfoy.

"OK, eu fiz a pergunta porque eu queria que você, inocentemente, me respondesse, mas eu sei exatamente o que viemos fazer", ele a puxou pelo braço e encostou-a em uma árvore.

"Enlouqueceu, Malfoy?", perguntou, empurrando-o.

"Você está incrivelmente difícil hoje, _meu amor_", às últimas palavras ele acrescentou certa dose de veneno.

"Eu não sou o _seu amor_, Draco".

"É a minha namorada".

"Não, eu não sou".

"Por que está tão temperamental?"

"Talvez por ter descoberto que você é um comensal?"

"Ei, mas isso você já sabia. Desde Hogwarts, sempre soube. Pensei que já tinha superado isso, quando me agarrou no Beco Diagonal".

"Superei em parte, o que não significa que eu aprove. E sim, eu sabia, mas eu não sabia que você continuava-"

"Eu. Não. Sou. Um. Espião!", gritou, pausadamente, cada uma das palavras.

Ginny não respondeu no primeiro momento. Respirou lenta e profundamente antes de confessar:

"Eu estou cedendo, Draco. Estou aceitando você com o pacote completo, por isso-"

"Sabia que tinha coisa", interrompeu. "Não tente bancar a espertinha, Ginny. Você me traz para o meio do nada, onde eu só vejo montanhas, árvores e essa grama mal cortada, e quer que eu pense o quê?"

"Vai ter que me aceitar também, Malfoy".

"Quê? Como assim?"

"Eu gosto de você, Draco", ela falou em tom sério.

O rapaz gelou. Não que ele não soubesse, mas era extremamente diferente escutá-la dizer isso.

"Bem, eu sei, mas... Eu não esperava que você... Minha nossa, você disse isso mesmo?" perguntou atrapalhado.

"Não, foi a sua imaginação".

"É sério mesmo o que você falou?"

"Claro que é! Do contrário não teria falado, mas... Você entende que no nosso caso isso não é o bastante".

"E do que mais precisamos? Diga-me, porque eu juro como não agüento mais você se fazendo de difícil. Você não costumava ser tão durona", ele a segurou pela cintura e beijou-lhe o pescoço, sentindo o aroma floral ao qual já havia se habituado.

"Eu até posso tentar viver com o peso de estar junto de um homem que mata as pessoas que eu tento defender..."

"Eu não mato pessoas. Nunca matei ninguém", relembrou.

Ela ignorou.

"Um homem que ferrou tudo", continuou. "E perdeu a proteção da Ordem da Fênix, mas..."

"Mas...", sussurrou entre os beijos que ainda pousava sobre o pescoço da jovem.

"Você terá que convencer meus pais também".

"O quê?" ele se afastou em um impulso, praticamente berrando.

Parecia que tinha levado uma descarga elétrica, deu três passos para trás e caiu no chão ao tropeçar em um tronco de árvore caído. Os olhos dele estavam arregalados e Ginny não pôde conter o riso.

"Meus pais não são mais assustadores do que Você-Sabe-Quem, isso eu garanto".

"Não estou com medo do seu pai".

"Então o que é?", ela se aproximou, estendendo a mão para que ele se apoiasse para levantar.

"Não me faça ter que enfrentar seus dez irmãos, seus pais e provavelmente a Ordem inteira mais uma vez. E ainda tem a sangue-ruim, que agora é uma Weasley também e..."

"Eu não tenho dez irmãos".

"Sei lá, são tantos que não faz diferença. Por Deus, Ginny... Tenho até medo de ficar ruivo também".

"A cor dos meus cabelos não é uma doença para ser contagiosa, Malfoy", resmungou ofendida. "E vai ser assim, eu te compro com a sua marca, com sua família fugitiva, e você me compra com a minha família. Assim ficamos quites".

"Isso é muito injusto! Vocês são mais numerosos que uma família de coelhos. Minha marca é só uma e tenho uma família pequena!"

"Uma marca que vai pôr em risco a vida de muita gente, incluindo a minha vida, a sua e a da sua família. Você já ferrou tudo uma vez, trocando a nossa proteção por promessas das quais não quero saber... Você sabe que isso é o mínimo que pode fazer", intimou.

"Eu sei de tudo isso, mas também preciso lembrar que a sua também estará em perigo, se contar para eles. Se o Lord das Trevas souber que realmente estou envolvido com você, não virá apenas atrás de mim... Ele me mata, mata você e todos os outros coelhos!"

"Eu não sou um coelho!"

"Você me entendeu", ele falou cruzando os braços e sentando no tronco caído, com uma expressão idêntica a de uma criança que foi colocada de castigo.

"Ei", ela o chamou carinhosamente, e se aproximou, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz. "Vamos consertar as coisas, tudo bem? Não é tão ruim assim, minha família não vai sair espalhando que estamos juntos, até porque eles não terão o menor orgulho disso. E de qualquer forma. você já ficou sob a proteção da Ordem uma vez e pode conseguir convencê-los novamente".

"Então..."

"Só não fico a vontade em continuar mentindo para eles".

"Ginny, preste atenção: nós vamos morrer!", falou com seriedade, encarando os olhos cor de chocolate.

"Pensei que você não se importasse com isso, mas cada vez mais acredito que falou que estava disposto a morrer só para me convencer".

"Em parte foi, mas..."

"Em primeiro lugar, Draco, você é burro!"

"Também não precisa me ofender", reclamou, desviando o olhar.

"Mas você é! Onde estava com a cabeça? Você acabou com a sua vida quando decidiu-"

"Você não entende, não é mesmo?", ele a interrompeu, encarando-a firmemente. "A única certeza que eu tinha em minha vida desde que comecei a raciocinar foi que eu queria ter uma dessas!", ele levantou a manga das vestes. "Não que eu quisesse servir ao Lord, ou ser um comensal importante... Eu apenas precisava provar que podia fazer algo. Mas isso mudou, porque vi que era perigoso demais. Eu não queria isso, Ginny. Juro que eu daria qualquer coisa para não ter esse destino, só que ele me convocou, em grande parte para se vingar do meu pai. Você não pode simplesmente dizer _"não"_ para o Lord".

"Você é tão tolo, Draco", murmurou enquanto passava seus dedos nos cabelos dele. "Nós dois pensamos de forma tão diferente".

"Nossas filosofias são diferentes, não podemos mudar o que somos, Ginny. Você sempre será a gryffindor, traidora do sangue bruxo, eterna namoradinha do Harry Potter e eu..."

"Um idiota", ela completou com simplicidade, sorrindo gentilmente.

Draco ficou quieto. Desviou o olhar e baixou a cabeça.

"Eu não sou um idiota", falou baixinho. "Sou apenas diferente de você".

"Você é um Comensal, filho de um Comensal e, como você mesmo falou, comensais são assassinos. Vai ver essa sua maldade é genética e eu não quero isso para meus filhos".

"Nós vamos ter filhos?", perguntou sem conseguir conter um sorriso.

"Não" respondeu secamente.

"É uma pena, porque iam ser lindos..."

"Malfoy..."

"OK, você quer falar sério, não é?", questionou, segurando a mão da garota. "Pois então saiba que você está simplificando as coisas. Somos preconceituosos, matamos – embora eu nunca tenha matado ninguém – mas tudo isso é por uma causa nobre".

"Exterminar pessoas que não tem o sangue puro é algo nobre?"

"Se você tivesse nascido em uma família com valores diferentes das que a sua possui talvez soubesse, e _entendesse_, o que eu sinto a respeito disso".

"Malfoy, não preciso entender. E você nem precisa pensar muito para perceber que está do lado errado".

"O lado errado só depende do ponto de vista, _Weasley_. Não vai adiantar ficarmos discutindo isso, porque não levará a lugar nenhum".

Ela suspirou, também passando a encarar o chão e, resignada, deitou sua cabeça no ombro do rapaz.

"Tudo isso é tão triste...", murmurou. "Às vezes eu me lembro da foto com a formação da primeira Ordem e penso se, daqui a dez anos estaremos todos vivos ou se vai ser como antes", ela virou-se para encarar os olhos cinzentos e continuou: "Queria que dessa vez fosse diferente e que ninguém precisasse morrer... Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para que eles mudassem de opinião sobre você, Draco. Que o aceitassem de volta... Mas você também teria que mudar tanto..."

"Sinto muito, mas não há muito a fazer. A maioria das coisas está longe do nosso alcance... Principalmente porque eu já não tenho um lado nessa guerra".

"É... Eu sei".

Passaram alguns minutos em silêncio. Era difícil prever qualquer reação, difícil definir qualquer momento para que tomassem uma atitude sobre contar qualquer coisa, difícil dar um passo em qualquer direção, porque todos os caminhos eram incertos e perigosos. Permanecer daquela forma talvez fosse o mais simples, mas, com o tempo, sabiam que a relação não se sustentaria em segredo no meio daquela guerra.

"Vamos contar hoje", Draco sussurrou, para surpresa de Ginny.

"Você tem certeza?", questionou, usando o mesmo tom.

"Não, mas, quero acabar com isso logo. De qualquer forma, que escolha eu tenho? Além de tudo o que envolve nós dois, tem o fato de que eu não sobreviverei sozinho".

"Não sei por que, mas, no fim das contas, eu sabia que você tomaria essa decisão", ela sorriu.

Draco adorava aquele sorriso.

"Pode me levar para a sua casa, se quiser. Acha que chegamos antes de escurecer?", questionou.

"Sim, estamos bem perto, basta atravessarmos aquelas árvores", explicou com naturalidade. "Podemos entrar pela janela do meu quarto", acrescentou, se levantando e estendendo a mão para que ele levantasse também.

Draco o fez, mas não sem resmungar.

"Você, realmente, é gosta de manipular as pessoas".

Ela sorriu mais uma vez e apertou forte a sua mão. Guiando-o para o caminho correto de sua casa, que ele jamais encontraria sozinho devido à quantidade de feitiços que protegiam o local.

**xxx**

Só ouvia o silêncio e encarava o teto. À meia luz, distinguia as formas do quarto que conhecia em detalhes.

_Suspirou._

"E eu, inocentemente, achando que íamos passar uma tarde feliz no Caldeirão Furado, esquecer do mundo, só eu e você...", murmurou. Estava deitado na cama de Ginny e o teto de madeira ainda era o alvo do seu olhar.

O clima amistoso se dissolveu assim que pisaram no quarto dela. Draco, que havia feito todo o caminho em silêncio, começava a mostrar traços do verdadeiro pânico que o consumia.

"Não comece a reclamar, Draco", censurou. "Precisamos pensar no que vamos dizer", sentou-se na beira, tentando se postar a uma distância segura do rapaz.

"Então", ele continuou sem dar ouvidos, ainda falando baixo. "A ruiva fatal e espertinha me faz de bobo, leva-me para as proximidades da _toca_ dos coelhos e me informa que só fica comigo se aceitar o pacote completo... Que por sinal é um _enorme_ pacote completo", ele a encarou.

"Malfoy-"

Alterando o tom de voz, ele continuou, interrompendo-a:

"E eu, muito idiota, como _ela_ sempre faz questão de frisar, acabei concordando porque provavelmente fui drogado no meio do caminho ou estou sob a maldição Imperius".

"Quer parar de falar bobagem?", questionou irritada. "Daqui a pouco eles vão chegar e eu não quero que te escutem antes que eu tenha tempo para prepará-los".

"Weasley, poderia respeitar o meu momento de desespero?", perguntou educadamente.

"Oh, desculpe".

"Obrigado".

Ela bufou, irritada. Levantou-se e começou a dar voltas pelo quarto. Draco parou de resmungar para observá-la.

"Quer me deixar tonto?"

"Você é irritante!"

"E mesmo assim você me ama! Eu sou muito bom mesmo", falou, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça, ainda deitado.

"Juro... Juro de verdade que se ninguém naquela sala matar você, eu mesma farei isso".

"Não faz nada. A única coisa que você vai fazer é sentar aqui e tentar me acalmar, porque eu estou morrendo de medo de enfrentar seus doze irmãos", ela o mirou furiosa e andou apressada até a cama, sentando-se perto dele.

"Eu tenho seis irmãos, ouviu bem?", perguntou dando tapas no rapaz.

"E além de me obrigar a enfrentar as feras e ainda me bate... Weasley, você me drogou? Usou poção do amor comigo? Não entendo o que ainda me faz..."

"Gostar de mim? Nossa, eu sou muito boa mesmo", respondeu com a ironia usada pelo rapaz.

"Essa frase é minha", resmungou em falsa indignação.

"Então me deixe roubá-la de vez..." sussurrou inclinando-se para alcançar os lábios de Draco, que parecia já esperar por aquela atitude, deixando que ela caísse sobre ele.

O que era mais mágico entre os dois, era como eles se beijavam como se nunca houvesse feito antes. Sempre uma nova sensação, a ansiedade, a procura que existe em um primeiro beijo. Como se nunca os mistérios de cada um pudessem ser desvendados pelo outro, por mais que tentassem. Era a melhor sensação do mundo.

"Não seja mal educado, Ron", eles ouviram alguém berrar no andar inferior. Ginny saiu de cima de Malfoy com um único movimento.

"Molly, controle-se", era a voz de Arthur. "Nosso filho não é mais criança".

"Não se preocupe, Sra. Weasley, eu já me acostumei. Ron é cheio desses comentários impertinentes, mas não faz por mal", ela pôde ouvir a voz de Hermione.

"Minha filha, não defenda esse mal educado..."

"Mamãe!" Ron exclamou indignado.

"Os dois se entendem, Sra. Weasley. Eu convivi com eles sete anos em Hogwarts, todos os dias. A senhora pode acreditar. Eles se entendem dessa forma e, se mudar, vai estragar a fórmula".

"Obrigado, Harry. Está vendo, mamãe? O Harry me conhece mais do que a senhora".

"Onde estão Fred e George? Eles prometeram que fechariam a loja mais cedo para..."

Draco se levantou desesperado, encarando Ginny mais aflito do que estivera em qualquer momento anterior a este.

"O Potter está aqui? Como?"

"Eu não sei! Eles não davam notícias há tanto tempo, os três andam tão misteriosos...".

"Precisava me trazer aqui em um dia em que estivessem todos eles presentes? Eu não sou uma atração de circo!"

"Eu não sabia!", ela falou também temerosa, tentando arrumar os cabelos.

"Você vai tentar me convencer que foi sem querer?"

"Não, eu... Ai, que droga!", ela bateu de leve na própria testa.

"O quê?"

"Hoje é o aniversário do Harry!"

"Quê?"

"É o aniversário do Harry", repetiu mais alto.

"Você só pode estar brincando comigo..."

"Não, eu não estou. Ele quase sempre comemora aqui. Desde que terminamos Hogwarts, só o aniversário de dezenove anos não foi comemorado conosco por causa do curso de Aurores... Não pensei que com toda essa confusão, com a morte de Alicia e com as misteriosas missões que estão desempenhando para o Ministério, eles parassem para sequer pensar na idéia de comemoração".

"Oh, céus... Aniversário do Harry Potter significa reunião dos membros da Ordem da Fênix?"

"Pelo menos de metade, eu acho".

"Espero que eles ignorem o fato de terem me expulsado daqui, que acham que eu sou traidor, de eu ser o responsável indireto pela morte de Dumbledore e também ignorem-"

"Por favor, não me faça lembrar aquela noite em que um de seus amigos quase matou o meu irmão".

"Não me faça ficar mais nervoso do que eu já estou!", ele passou a mão nos cabelos, impaciente.

"Vamos descer?", ela perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

"Não!", respondeu desesperado. "Obvio que não!"

"Draco, eles não vão matar você, mas se tentarem eu juro que fico na frente. E a mim, realmente, eles não vão matar".

"Eles vão achar que eu a enfeiticei".

"Não, eles não vão", negou imediatamente. Draco a encarou, antes de revirar os olhos. "Certo, eles vão. Mas têm maneiras de provar que o meu sentimento é legítimo".

"Ginny, eu estou apavorado".

"Eu também, mas você ainda me deve essa! Ainda estou com raiva de você e... Pacote completo. Lembra? Uma troca justa de sua Marca Negra e sua família, pela minha e por proteção".

"Sua família _não_ inclui o resto da Ordem!"

"Sua Marca Negra também não vem sozinha, não é mesmo?"

"Eu acho que estou passando mal", falou afrouxando os botões das vestes.

"Oras, Draco! Aja como um homem!"

"Eu sou um homem e estou agindo como um que tem amor à própria vida e... Por Deus, Ginny, eu não sou gryffindor, portanto não exija tanta coragem de mim".

Ela revirou os olhos, mas se pegou refletindo: ele tinha razão.


	5. Capítulo 19

**- ****PARANÓIA **-

**PARTE II: O COMEÇO DO FINAL**

**Capítulo 19**

* * *

"Boa noite... A todos", voz de Draco soou falha, depois de praticamente ser empurrado por Ginny, escada abaixo.

Um silêncio anormal caiu sobre o aposento, como se um feitiço tornasse aquela sala imperturbável. Draco sentiu os diversos pares de olhos que o encaravam lhe perfurarem o peito como se fossem flechas incandescentes. Sua respiração não estava correta e os batimentos de seu coração estavam mais acelerados que um carrinho de Gringotes.

Nesse ponto, sua visão começou a embaçar.

O primeiro que apontou a varinha foi Harry. Draco, apesar do nervosismo, não conseguiu controlar um sorriso debochado. Sempre o Potter Perfeito.

Ao Harry, seguiram-se os demais. No final de tudo, os únicos que não tinham varinhas a postos eram o próprio Draco e Ginny, que imediatamente se colocou entre ele e os familiares e amigos.

"Desculpem o susto, mas... Noite agradável, não?", perguntou começando a ficar vermelha.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui?", perguntou Ron.

"Nós vamos explicar".

"Na verdade a intenção era só de explicar aos dois ali", Draco apontou para o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. "Mas a sardenta esqueceu que hoje era um dia especial, não é mesmo?", ele a encarou de novo.

"Mãe, pai... Será que vocês podem vir com a gente um minutinho?", Ginny perguntou, já sabendo a resposta.

"O que ele está fazendo aqui, Ginny?", Arthur repetiu a pergunta de Ron, sem baixar a sua guarda.

"Pai, eu e o Draco..."

"Ele comprou uma poção do amor e deu para Ginny, pai!", George revelou.

"Não!", Draco berrou. "Eu não..."

"Ele comprou sim!" Fred concordou. Os murmúrios encheram a sala, antes silenciosa. "E ainda insinuou que usaria com a Ginny. Accio Poção do Amor!"

Uma caixinha cor de rosa saiu do bolso das vestes do loiro, atravessou a sala e parou nas mãos de Fred, que a exibiu triunfante. Mais sussurros audíveis e olhares reprovadores. Draco se sentiu como um punhado de mofo no canto da sala.

"Se vocês prestarem atenção, a caixa está lacrada", Ginny falou. "Ele não usou nada contra mim".

"Minha filha, o que você está dizendo é verdade?"

"É, mamãe".

"Mas ele... Ele ainda é um Comensal, Ginny! Não devia trazê-lo aqui novamente, você sabe disso. Nós acreditamos nele, demos proteção, ouvimos Dumbledore, a quem ele-"

"Potter, ela sabe perfeitamente quem sou eu, não precisa ficar lembrando. E o motivo para eu estar aqui vai além dessa guerra. Nem tudo em nosso mundo tem a ver com você", provocou.

"Não pedi para que falasse alguma coisa, Malfoy".

"Não preciso de sua permissão para falar, Potter".

Os dois se encararam, com uma fúria verdadeira. Hermione baixou a varinha.

"Ginny", ela se aproximou. "Você tem noção do que está fazendo ao trazer ele de volta? Todas as precauções para reforçar os feitiços depois que ele saiu já tinham sido tomadas e você o trouxe de volta para uma das bases, tem certeza do que está fazendo?"

"Sim, Mione. Eu não estou louca, sabe? Eu e o Draco brigamos o dia inteiro, tentando chegar a um pensamento comum, mas não deu certo".

"Ginny, por Deus... Que loucura é essa? Sobre o que conversaram? Depois que ele foi expulso ficou terminantemente proibido o contato com ele", Molly baixou a varinha e se aproximou da filha, segurando-a pelos ombros. "Mesmo sendo membro da Ordem, você não tinha permissão para interferir nos planos dessa forma, não podemos mantê-lo protegido".

"Olha, já deu um imenso trabalho de convencer a sua filha a _me_ aceitar de volta, se é que entende o que eu digo. De qualquer forma, vou repetir: não tem nada a ver com vocês. Não estraguem tudo".

"Seu filhote de cobra, é melhor que fique longe da minha irmã", Fred, compreendendo a situação, e ainda com a varinha apontada para o peito de Malfoy, berrou.

"Vou fingir que não ouvi isso, tudo bem? Ginny está insegura, com medo, passou o dia todo tentando me convencer que eu estava do lado errado... Não ferrem com tudo! Eu quero ficar com ela e ela quer ficar comigo! Pronto, acabou! Só estamos comunicando, porque já chegou o momento de parar de esconder, mas fiquem sabendo que se quiséssemos continuaríamos juntos como ficamos todo esse tempo sem que vocês sequer desconfiassem. Olhem, eu não vou me meter nos negócios de vocês, não vim aqui para isso, não vim implorar, nem preciso de proteção..."

"Você sabe que precisa", Lupin desafiou.

Draco se mexeu inquieto. Sim ele sabia que não estava seguro. Sabia perfeitamente bem que precisava continuar fugindo, sumir de Londres, ir ao encontro de seus pais que ainda permaneciam escondidos, mesmo que sem a proteção da Ordem.

Ele sabia de tudo isso porque escutava coisas onde não havia ruídos;

Porque andava olhando para trás por medo de ser surpreendido;

E que qualquer estalo ou voz alterada fazia seu coração pular.

Sim. Ele sabia que precisava de proteção.

"Não sei o que é pior: se é ter você por perto de novo após ter nos traído e se arrependido ou descobrir que está de volta não por arrependimento, mas porque mantém um relacionamento com minha filha", Arthur falou mais para si mesmo do que para os presentes.

"Espero que entendam a situação: eu não quero que pensem que eu ainda estou trabalhando para eles, porque eu não estou. Também não colocarei a vida de ninguém em risco, e muito menos tentarei convencer a Ginny a tatuar uma marca no braço. Eu só quero ficar com ela, às claras".

"Então, você assume que é um Comensal da Morte e que ainda tem a Marca Negra tatuada em seu braço?", Lupin perguntou, só esperando a confirmação.

"Sim, eu tenho. Mas da mesma forma que não estou do lado de vocês, mas também não estou do lado deles!"

"Quem nos garante? Você, Malfoy?", Harry questionou com acidez.

"Não vamos começar com esse interrogatório de novo, não é mesmo? Vocês já me fizeram essa pergunta da outra vez, _isso aqui não sai_!", gritou. "É algo para a vida toda, não se pode simplesmente deixar de ser um Comensal, mas eu estou aqui tentando dizer para vocês, de novo: eu não estou do lado deles!", acrescentou, ainda com o tom de voz elevado.

"Draco, você não está em condições de ficar berrando", Ginny o segurou pelo braço.

"E você dizendo que não era contagioso" tentou respirar, depois de sua explosão. "Tem certeza que eu não estou ficando ruivo?", ele apontou para o próprio cabelo. "Eu fico com uma leve tendência a fazer coisas gryffindors e idiotas quando estou apavorado. O ar desse casebre não está me fazendo bem, acho que é alguma alergia, está acontecendo exatamente como da outra vez e-"

"Lave a sua boca ao falar da minha casa", Charlie também se mostrou irritado. Coisa que era muito rara de se ver.

"Draco, por favor, não provoca", Ginny implorou mais uma vez.

"Não estou provocando. Não é uma coisa intencional, eu só vou falando e vai saindo e..."

"Então cala a boca e deixe que eu falo".

"OK, eles são todos seus".

Ginny deu mais um passo em direção aos convidados, ficando ao lado de sua mãe, que era a mais próxima. Todos ainda a encaravam com um ar de desagrado e reprovação que lhe doía o peito. Ela retribuiu com o olhar firme e reuniu toda a coragem gryffindor que existia dentro de si.

"Nada do que falarem vai adiantar, eu sei. Entendo que existe toda uma questão estratégica e desconfianças, medo até, por tê-lo entre nós, mas a questão nesse momento é outra. Por dois segundos esqueçam a guerra e os lados... A questão nesse momento é que estou confessando que eu estou completamente apaixonada por esse idiota", Draco se mexeu atrás, em reprovação, mas ela continuou: "E o que o que nós dois vivemos não é recente, apenas era escondido e decidimos que dadas às circunstâncias é perigoso manter em segredo o nosso relacionamento".

"Ginny, isso é errado", Ron tentou começar, mas foi interrompido.

"Eu e Draco já discutimos sobre isso, Ron. Já passamos dessa fase de certo e errado, não quero viver isso de novo. Eu já tinha desistido da gente, mas ele me convenceu de que pode dar certo. A parte difícil é conseguirmos respeitar a filosofia de vida de cada um, mas eu prefiro me arrepender por ter tentado".

"Essa louca quase desistiu de mim! Isso seria insano da parte dela e, eu não acredito que vou falar isso, não acredito mesmo, mas vou... Eu realmente gosto dessa mulher e... Não olhem para mim com essas caras, os Malfoy também são capazes de amar, certo? Pode parecer estranho para vocês e para o seu preconceito, mas eu também tenho família, e eu faço qualquer coisa por eles e eu sei como são essas coisas. É só por isso que eu estou aqui hoje, eu _entendo_ vocês. Entendo o medo de vocês porque o meu é _exatamente_ o mesmo".

"Você está louca, Ginny", Harry foi direto.

"Pode ser, mas eu poderia continuar escondendo isso e vocês jamais saberiam. Só que eu e Draco fizemos um trato e eu não gosto de mentir para a minha família, e isso inclui você e Hermione. Não era momento para ser egoísta, decidimos enfrentar. Além do mais... Ele continua precisando da nossa ajuda".

"E eu só concordei em vir aqui porque vocês são, teoricamente, os bonzinhos da história. Ela me convenceu de que vocês seriam capazes de me dar uma segunda chance".

"Eu ainda posso te matar, Malfoy", George era um dos poucos que continuavam a apontar a varinha para o slytherin.

"Mas não vai, porque se fizer isso sua irmã nunca vai perdoar você e você é bonzinho, lembre-se disso. O malvado da história sou eu. Eu é que traio, torturo, faço criancinhas chorar... Certo?"

"Como você agüenta tanta asneira, Ginny?", Fred perguntou.

"É suportável. Esse defeito eu agüento".

"Olha, nós vamos contar para os meus pais também, mas só quando for seguro porque eles estão bem escondidos, nem mesmo sei onde estão e tenho certeza de que qualquer passo em falso vão cair em cima deles. Eu só concordei em falar tudo para vocês porque acredito que, de alguma forma, estou garantindo a proteção dos meus pais também".

George baixou a varinha, assim como Lupin e Charles.

"Ginny, minha filha, isso é tão... Tão inesperado e estranho que... Como foi que isso começou? Como não percebemos, se estávamos todos no mesmo local, como-"

"Ah, mamãe... A história é um pouco comprida e eu não quero atormentar mais vocês. Harry, essa é a sua festa e eu acho que já estragamos o suficiente, embora eu acredite que ainda há conserto".

"Só a sua situação não tem conserto, Ginny", ele devolveu, de forma tão fria que nem parecia o mesmo Harry que lembrava conhecer. Mas ela sabia: merecia o tratamento.

"Em outra oportunidade Ginny pode fazer um seminário sobre como as coisas chegaram até aqui, tudo bem? Mas, por favor, digam que vocês vão pelo menos fingir que aprovam o que estão vendo porque, se não for assim, serei obrigado a fugir com ela e isso eu realmente não quero, porque vamos acabar mortos e não vai adiantar de nada", argumentou. "Eu não prometo ajudar vocês com informações porque não as tenho. Tudo o que eu poderia passar para vocês eu já passei da primeira vez, mas garanto que não vou prejudicar".

"Pai, mãe, eu nunca entendi o motivo disso tudo, mas é tão bonito que eu realmente decidi enfrentar a insegurança, o medo de encarar vocês, só para provar para mim mesma que era verdadeiro e que eu realmente quero ficar com esse imbecil".

"Poderia, por favor, parar de me insultar a cada frase que você fala?"

"Desculpe".

"Bem, é isso", ele segurou a mão de Ginny. "O vilão pegou a mocinha e agora eles viverão felizes para sempre", ele já começava a subir as escadas, puxando a namorada. "Até que o Lord das Trevas nos separe, o que eu espero que jamais aconteça".

Em seguida ele parou e retrocedeu alguns degraus, como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

"Mas que falta de educação a minha... Bem, eu espero que todos se divirtam na festa de aniversário do Sr. Cicatriz. Infelizmente não poderemos ficar mais porque temos uns pequenos assuntos pendentes, mas não se preocupem porque estaremos lá em cima", ele apontou para o teto. "Nós não sairemos do quarto, não faremos barulho e não vamos atrapalhar ninguém".

Em seguida voltou a subir as escadas, apressado e praticamente arrastando Ginny, deixando para trás metade da Ordem da Fênix anormalmente silenciosa.

Ginny sentia o tremor nas mãos de Draco, mas nada falou, apenas se deixou conduzir. Quando chegaram ao seu quarto, ele abriu a porta e entraram rapidamente.

Ele a abraçou. Tão forte que ela acreditou que estava se partindo ao meio. Ele nada fez e nada falou sobre aquilo, apenas chorou. E entre os soluços desesperados ela podia jurar que o tinha ouvido dizer "obrigado".

* * *

**N/A.:** Capítulo curto, rápido, mas a tendência é ficar maior, visto terei mais tempo para desenvolver a história. Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo e mesmo que não, comentem XD.


	6. Capítulo 20

**- PARANÓIA **-

**PARTE II: O COMEÇO DO FINAL**

**Capítulo 20**

* * *

Draco não soube exatamente por quanto tempo ficaram daquele jeito, apenas abraçados, enquanto ele chorava todo seu desespero e alívio. Podia jurar que ela também chorava, mas não se atreveu a sair dos seus braços. Só se sentiu seguro para esboçar qualquer reação quando percebeu que tinha parado de tremer, mas foi ela que deu o primeiro passo.

No mesmo silêncio em que haviam chegado ao quarto, Ginny saiu do abraço e beijou-lhe os lábios, levemente.

Ela se afastou e seguiu até a cama, onde se sentou.

Ele atravessou o quarto e ficou de pé diante da janela.

Em silêncio.

Draco queria calar as vozes que insistiam em empurrá-lo para longe daquela casa, que precisava fugir e se esconder até que fosse seguro colocar o nariz para fora. Quando estivesse salvo. Quando a guerra acabasse. Mas, por outro lado, quem melhor para oferecer-lhe proteção?

"Acha que eles vão me aceitar de volta?", ele perguntou, tentando esconder a preocupação.

"Não tenho certeza", confessou, sem encará-lo. Não queria que visse o quanto seus olhos estavam vermelhos também. "Se você tivesse procurado um deles antes, falado que havia um engano, que queria novamente proteção-"

"Eu não iria voltar me arrastando, Ginny", ralhou.

"Eu sei que não", tentou sorrir, mas a tentativa apenas lhe rendeu um sorriso sem graça. Ela suspirou. "Espero que eles considerem que, se você não ficar, eu não fico".

"Não se arrisque por mim. É idiotice", encarou-a, com censura.

"Eu sei que é", comentou displicente, encolhendo os ombros. "Mas uma vez na vida eu realmente preciso lutar pelo que eu quero, não?"

Draco a encarou com a sobrancelha erguida.

"Esse assunto de novo, Ginny?", perguntou, se aproximando. "Não fique se torturando por isso, você sabe..."

"Não consigo deixar de pensar que nunca fiz o que eu realmente quis", sussurrou, forçando-se a não chorar.

"Bem, não sou exatamente um bom exemplo", falou se sentando na cama.

"Mas você teve coragem para desafiar seus pais e fazer algo por eles, mesmo sendo algo ruim", ela começou. "Eu nunca fiz nada".

Mais uma vez o silêncio.

Draco não sabia exatamente o que dizer naquele momento, apenas sabia que era uma sensação semelhante a que tinha todas as vezes em que pensava sobre o que sentia sobre Ginny. Ele não sabia o que sentia por ela, apenas sabia que não poderia suportar ficar longe. Eram tão iguais que, até mesmo em suas diferenças mais gritantes, havia algo que os atraía de forma natural. E ela esteve ao seu lado quando ninguém mais esteve.

_Sempre. _

"Está fazendo algo por você agora", ele falou, tentando sorrir.

"É, eu estou", suspirou, apoiando a cabeça no ombro dele.

Draco passou a mão por suas costas e a segurou pela cintura, delicadamente, e nada mais falaram. Os dois sabiam que, independente do que decidissem a respeito do destino dos dois, as coisas seriam muito mais complicadas. Ela provavelmente teria que abandonar o time mais cedo ou mais tarde, pois não adiantava fingir que eles estavam em segurança após uma colega muito querida para Ginny ser morta e não duvidava que ela própria estivesse na lista dos considerados alvos principais. Seus irmãos fechariam a loja por alguns meses e todos viveriam mudando de local de tempos em tempos, exatamente como já tinham feito antes.

Sempre escondidos.

Não era paranóia. A falsa sensação de segurança que os poucos meses sem ataques efetivos e sem sinais dos Comensais ruíram após a morte de uma colega de time. Uma amiga antiga de escola, que fora parte da vida de Ginny e dos seus irmãos durante Hogwarts. As coisas estavam voltando. Tudo estava voltando muito rápido...

Os tempos difíceis decidiram pôr fim à trégua e Draco nem podia imaginar como Ginny estava se sentindo. Apenas ficou ali, ao seu lado, e segurou a sua mão.

_Em silêncio._

**xxx**

Esperaram até que o silêncio se estendesse à casa inteira.

Deitados na cama e aguardaram, abraçados, os ruídos diminuírem. Ginny pediu que ele tentasse dormir um pouco, enquanto a Ordem ainda estava na sala de estar, mas sempre que fechava os olhos Draco se via em outro lugar. E nesse outro lugar era escuro e ele sempre estava sozinho. Em seus pesadelos, Ginny estava sempre longe e ria dele, nos seus pesadelos estava frio. Ele estava cansado, mas não queria dormir, então abraçou ainda mais forte a mulher deitada ao seu lado e entrelaçou suas pernas às dela, tentando espantar as imagens ruins que grudavam em sua mente após cada noite de sono. Beijou-lhe um dos ombros e fechou os olhos, murmurando para si mesmo que tudo iria dar certo.

Precisava se agarrar àquela realidade para não perder sua lucidez diante dos seus medos.

"Draco", ela chamou, muito baixo. "Está acordado?"

"Sim".

Ela se virou para ele e encarou os olhos cinzentos:

"Acho que podemos ir falar com eles agora".

"Claro".

Desceram as escadas tentando não fazer barulho. Eles tinham esperado e já era bastante tarde; sendo assim, não havia sinais da convenção que tinha o pretexto de ser festiva, mas que na verdade era uma reunião para debater acontecimentos recentes e lamentar a morte de Alicia. De qualquer forma, Ginny sempre duvidava de qualquer idéia de festa naqueles tempos, pois sempre tinham como principal característica o agrupamento de membros da ordem sob o mesmo teto para discutir estratégias.

Na sala, Bill e Lupin conversavam aos sussurros e Arthur estava sentado em uma poltrona, encarando a lareira apagada. Vez ou outra olhava para o relógio da família, como se esperasse que o ponteiro de Ginny fosse se mover para "perigo mortal" a qualquer momento. Draco apreciou o silêncio como nunca, pois em poucas situações em sua vida esteve tão desconfortável quando naquele dia, diante da Ordem. Ironicamente, ele sempre acabava falando mais do que devia por conta do nervosismo. Era uma característica sua desde criança, dificilmente iria mudar. Contar vantagem, mesmo sobre algo que não existia, era quase uma defesa quando se sentia ameaçado.

Na cozinha, Molly terminava de guardar os últimos pratos, anormalmente silenciosa.

"Mãe, pai, podemos conversar direito agora?", Ginny perguntou, apertando a mão de Draco com mais força.

Arthur e Molly se entreolharam e assentiram. Bill e Lupin se levantaram e ensaiaram sair da sala, mas Ginny fez sinal para que eles se juntassem à conversa na cozinha. Todos se sentaram à mesa, e o silêncio perdurou até que Ginny o quebrasse.

"Acho que antes de falar sobre como ficamos juntos é importante que vocês saibam em que condições Draco se tornou um Comensal".

"Nós já sabemos disso, afinal não é a primeira vez que a Ordem estende a mão para ele, não é mesmo?", Lupin expressou suas impressões.

"Além do mais, voltar assim, nessa circunstância... Não é como se vocês dois fossem feitos um para o outro", Bill expôs seus argumentos.

"Draco e eu somos muito mais parecidos do que vocês podem imaginar", rebateu.

"Ginny", Draco começou. "Eu não acho que isso-"

"É importante que eles saibam de tudo", cortou.

Ele suspirou. Não queria falar de suas fraquezas para aqueles estranhos que sempre odiou. Não precisava remoer mais uma vez os motivos que o levaram a tomar as decisões que tomou. Não queria falar das noites em que ficou acordado, dos pesadelos, do medo de perder seus pais e de morrer. Não queria expor tudo isso, pois fazia com que parecesse mais fraco do que já era.

"Não foi uma escolha", ele sussurrou, resolvendo que pior seria se não falasse.

Ele já tinha falado sobre aquilo, mas não diretamente para os Weasley. Sua conversa fora com outros membros da Ordem e, por mais irônico que pudesse parecer, teve apoio de Harry Potter para que aceitassem seu pedido de ajuda – reforçado pela recomendação de Dumbledore.

"Como sabem, meu pai estava em Azkaban. Foi por vingança que o Lord me convocou. Eu já imaginava que algum dia eu fosse me unir a eles, mas não esperava que fosse tão cedo e com uma missão suicida", começou.

"Dumbledore sabia", Ginny completou. "Draco disse que quando estavam na Torre ele prometeu que protegeria ele e a mãe, caso mudassem de lado e que Lucius estava seguro em Azkaban. Dumbledore queria ajudar".

"E eu aceitei! Engoli meu orgulho, mesmo que não estivesse raciocinando direito. Eu estava com medo e tudo ficou muito pior depois daquela noite. Por minha culpa Snape revelou sua identidade de agente duplo naquele momento. Naquela mesma noite eu pensei em fugir e alertei minha mãe a fazer o mesmo, mas Harry me encontrou antes que eu conseguisse formular algum plano. Eu estava assustado demais para pensar em qualquer coisa".

"Essa parte da história vocês sabem, porque Harry o levou para enfermaria. Harry também estava na torre, viu que tinha se arrependido, que tinha aceitado a proposta de Dumbledore..."

"E eu o procurei pelo castelo. Quase morri na tentativa, mas quando ele me encontrou pedi que intercedesse por mim junto à Ordem. Fiquei sob proteção de vocês, minha mãe foi devidamente escondida e meu pai se juntou a ela quando saiu de Azkaban".

"De qualquer forma, no meio dessa história – enquanto ele viveu entre nós - nos aproximamos durante esse ano e nos prometemos que não deixaríamos nossas convicções interferirem em nosso relacionamento. Draco prometeu não se envolver com os Comensais e..."

"Mas você não pode simplesmente deixar de ser um", ele a interrompeu. "E mesmo que eu fugisse, mudasse de lado, meus pais ainda podiam correr riscos. Eu estava com vocês, mas eles estavam escondidos, sabe-se lá onde... Se o pegassem... Eu não podia deixar que eles pagassem pelo que eu fiz, então continuei tentando contato com o professor Snape, para tentar conseguir o apoio dele. Para que ele desviasse os outros comensais da rota dos meus pais".

"E por que confiaria em Snape?", Lupin questionou.

"Snape pode estar com eles, mas eu sei que tem algo mais por trás disso", explicou, inseguro de suas palavras, esperando que não soar tão absurdo. "Ele fez um voto, precisa me proteger, então não poderá fazer nada contra mim, mesmo que isso signifique trair o Lord".

"Você esteve no ataque de ontem?", Arthur perguntou.

"Não! Faz tempo que não me envolvo com esse tipo de coisa. O Lord não vê muita utilidade em mim, a não ser a de alvo. Eu não sirvo para eles, eu me aliei a vocês, lembram? Sei que ele me quer apenas para lembrar ao meu pai do que ele é capaz, e para fazê-lo sair do esconderijo", falou desviando o olhar. "Minha mãe não é Comensal e meu pai só continuou com isso para nos proteger, porque desertar é o mesmo que morrer. Por isso estamos condenados".

"Nós dois queremos que vocês saibam disso porque não queremos que restem dúvidas sobre as intenções dele comigo. Queremos que fique bem claro que Draco não está aqui para extrair informações, até porque eu nunca passarei nada para ele. Nunca passei nada em todo o tempo que esteve conosco", acrescentou.

"Eu fui sim um Comensal, eu tenho a Marca no meu braço, mas acima de tudo eu estou do lado da minha família e, mesmo já tendo feito isso uma vez, estou disposto a aceitar a oferta de Dumbledore novamente, e prometo não estragar tudo, se vocês estiverem dispostos a honrá-la uma segunda vez".

Arthur e Molly se entreolharam.

"Eu só quero proteger meus pais", falou baixo. "E ficar com Ginny", completou.

"Vamos dar um jeito nisso", comunicou Arthur. "Sempre conseguimos dar um jeito, mas o primeiro passo é deixar Lucius ciente da nova situação".

"Tem certeza de que isso é necessário?", Draco perguntou.

"Absolutamente".

"Mas eu não tenho idéia de onde eles estão. Depois que vocês retiraram a guarda eles estão foragidos, vivem mudando de lugar, ninguém-"

"Tonks tem pistas, ela fará uma aproximação adequada e pode reorganizar a guarda em menos de um dia", Bill informou.

"Isso... Isso seria bom", falou tentando sorrir.

Ginny apertou a sua mão com mais força.

"Só queremos que fique claro que as decisões da Ordem não dependem apenas de nós. Precisamos nos reunir, levantar as questões... Mas intercederemos por você, Malfoy", Arthur garantiu.

"Só fique certo de que dessa vez será muito mais difícil convencê-los, já que não tem mais os argumentos de Harry ao seu favor", Lupin lembrou. "Você perdeu nossa proteção por traição-"

"Mas eu não traí ninguém!"

"Isso é algo que você precisava provar e não conseguiu da primeira vez. No fim das contas, você mesmo confessou que tinha contato com Severus", Molly lembrou.

"Isso... Isso eu não nego".

"Malfoy, dessa vez a Ordem com certeza vai querer algo em troca", Arthur alertou. "Não pedimos nada em troca da sua proteção na primeira vez em que recorreu a nós além de algumas informações, você se lembra disso, não?"

"Perfeitamente, nada me foi cobrado".

"Não tenha certeza de que será assim dessa vez, se eles aceitarem você provavelmente vão querer algo em troca", Molly informou.

"Está disposto a trabalhar para a Ordem da Fênix, Malfoy?", Lupin perguntou.

Draco apertou a mão de Ginny e respirou profundamente antes de responder.

"Pela segurança da minha família eu faço qualquer coisa", ele começou. "_Qualquer coisa_".

* * *

**N/A.: **O que vem agora? Palpites? Qualquer idéia do vem adiante? Entenderam a mudança que eu fiz, não? Sobre o Draco aceitar a proposta de Dumbledore, ao contrário do que aconteceu no livro - quando ele não aceitou a ajuda. Durante a fic as coisas vão se explicando, se encaixando, até esse quebra cabeças dessa Realidade Alternativa estar completamente formado. Espero que continuem acompanhando. **COMENTEM!**


	7. Prólogo II

**- PARANÓIA -**

**Prólogo II**

* * *

Aquele dia começou como um outro qualquer e terminou de forma a decidir toda a sua história. Teve apenas alguns segundos para pensar e decidir. Uma vida em jogo.

Não...

Vidas.

A sua, a dos seus pais, a do homem que estava à sua frente e as de tantos outros inocentes. Vacilou, sua mão tremeu, sua voz falhou e o medo prevaleceu. As palavras do feitiço não saltaram de sua boca como havia ensaiado mentalmente e o desejo de vitória há muito se fora, deixando apenas o desespero e a necessidade de obter êxito.

"Você não é um assassino, Draco", Dumbledore falou gentilmente.

Não, ele não era, mas precisava ser.

"O senhor não sabe de nada!", gritou; e sentiu que as lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto.

"Fique do nosso lado, ainda há tempo. Seu pai, por enquanto, está protegido em Azkaban, sua mãe e você ficam sob nossa responsabilidade..."

Ponderou. Refletiu. Ouviu os feitiços pipocando nos andares inferiores e percebeu que havia pouco tempo. Não havia saída. Tinha que cumprir a sua missão, mas sua mão – a que segurava a varinha – parecia pesada demais para mantê-la apontada para o diretor. Baixou a cabeça, respirou fundo, engoliu o orgulho e, em um remendo de voz, salvou a sua alma:

"Me ajude".

* * *

**N/A.: **Como assim? Prólogo II? Isso EXISTE? Não sei. Se não, acabei de inventar... Ou melhor, já estava inventado. Digamos que é outro começo, o real começo da história que vocês começaram a acompanhar pela metade. Ahhh e o prólogo que veio antes do primeiro capítulo? Bem... Segredo XD O capítulo 1 (ou seria o capítulo 6?) chega segunda feira. Sim, bem mais rápido. Já está pronto, mas não quis postar de uma vez como fiz com os 5 primeiros capítulos. Apreciem. Comentem. Se estiver confuso demais, por favor, me avise!


	8. Capítulo 1

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

_[Duas semanas depois]_

"Isso é tudo?", Moody perguntou e Draco balançou a cabeça, confirmando.

"Eu já disse tudo o que eu sei", respondeu cansado. "Quando esse interrogatório vai acabar?"

"Quando você resolver entregar aqueles assassinos, simples", respondeu o Auror, com aspereza.

Draco não sabia onde estava, mas supunha que era na sede da Ordem da Fênix. Duas semanas antes, tivera que fazer uma das escolhas mais difíceis de sua vida e, até então, acreditava que tinha feito o correto – mesmo que em alguns momentos fosse tentado a pensar que havia cometido um dos maiores equívocos da sua vida. Deixou Dumbledore viver, escapou da torre antes que os comensais chegassem, soube depois que Snape havia completado o seu serviço e – odiava admitir – conseguira sair do castelo escondido e escoltado pela Ordem no dia seguinte graças a Harry Potter.

Algum feitiço para confundir fora colocado nele, pois de fato não conseguia lembrar o caminho que havia feito e nem como era a aparência de qualquer coisa naquele lugar que não fosse dentro das quatro paredes do quarto pequeno em que havia passado todos os seus dias, desde então.

"Eu não posso falar sobre o que eu não sei", repetiu o que já havia dito centenas de outras vezes. "Eu tinha uma missão, que era matar Dumbledore, mas fora isso eu realmente não sei. Os nomes que eu poderia fornecer eu já dei, mas além isso-"

Draco foi interrompido por batidas na porta e Moody desviou a sua atenção para atender. Era lobisomem Lupin falando alguma coisa sobre estarem em cima da hora, todos já terem chegado, e tudo estar pronto para resolverem. Moody saiu sem se falar mais nada e Draco bufou, irritado. Não que estivesse reclamando por estar vivo, mas já estava a ponto de enlouquecer preso dentro daquele quarto.

Pela milésima vez repassou em sua mente os momentos em que ficara escondido no castelo, esperando o perigo passar. Harry foi quem o encontrou algumas horas depois, sentado ao lado de uma estátua, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. Lembrava perfeitamente da varinha apontada e da expressão cheia de fúria, contida por algo que não sabia exatamente dizer o que era... Pena, talvez. E Draco odiava que tivessem pena dele.

"Venha", foi tudo o que Harry disse, levando-o para a enfermaria, onde mais um punhado de membros da Ordem o aguardava.

Muitos choravam, tinham acabado de receber a notícia, outros estavam com a o rosto coberto por uma sombra de tristeza. A enfermaria estava cheia daqueles que eram considerados os bons moços, os heróis. Alguns extremamente machucados, como o rapaz que julgou ter sido morto por Greyback; era um Weasley. Só assim para explicar o motivo de tantos cabelos vermelhos e roupas de segunda mão ao redor de uma mesma cama.

Um punhado de varinhas foi apontado diretamente para Draco, mas Harry se colocou entre o slytherin e os que pretendiam executá-lo.

"Dumbledore ofereceu uma chance para ele, Malfoy aceitou. No final das contas não foi ele que o matou", foi o que Harry disse.

Draco se lembrava de estar em uma das macas, vigiado de perto por Tonks e Lupin, ouvindo pedaços entrecortados de conversas sobre o seu próprio destino.

"Naquele momento, nada mais estava em minhas mãos", pensou, encarando o teto do quarto escuro.

Mas desde quando alguma coisa realmente esteve?

Tudo o que se lembrava com clareza após aquela noite era de ter sido colocado naquele quarto, onde era interrogado quase que diariamente, por pessoas diferentes. As perguntas eram quase sempre as mesmas e algumas vezes era atualizado sobre os avanços da Ordem, das baixas do lado dos comensais ou muitas reclamações e explicações exigidas quando alguma informação que dava os levava a um beco sem saída ou armadilha.

Fechou os olhos e tentou dormir, pois provavelmente ainda teria que encarar Moody mais uma vez durante aquele dia, só que não obteve muito sucesso: a porta se abriu dois minutos depois.

"Querem você lá embaixo, Malfoy", era Ron Weasley.

"Certo", respondeu sem muito ânimo.

Ao menos Draco respirou aliviado quando passou pela porta e respirou o ar do corredor, pois qualquer coisa era melhor do que o quarto pequeno e escuro ao qual jamais iria se acostumar, por mais tempo que passasse ali.

Desceu dois lances de escadas tortas e se deparou com uma sala atulhada de gente gryffindor, provavelmente prontos para fazer um interrogatório coletivo. Era, claramente, uma reunião de cúpula da Ordem... _E estava difícil respirar_.

"Sente-se, Malfoy", Kingsley pediu, com sua voz forte e Draco não precisou pensar duas vezes para decidir que deveria obedecer. Há muito ele já tinha decidido dançar conforme a música.

"O que isso significa?", perguntou, querendo que falassem logo, que tudo terminasse rápido.

"Vamos atualizar você sobre algumas coisas, principalmente com relação a sua família", o homem continuou.

"Minha mãe? Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela? Eles-"

"Os Comensais estão cogitando a possibilidade de você estar morto, ao menos por enquanto. Sua mãe está bem, está conosco, bem protegida, e sabe que você está sob nossa proteção também".

"Onde ela está?", Draco perguntou, ansioso. "Posso vê-la?"

"Claro que não", Moody ralhou.

"Draco, fique tranqüilo em saber que ela está bem", uma voz feminina substituiu a de Moody.

O tom era gentil e ligeiramente conhecido. As feições daquela mulher eram conhecidas, embora ligeiramente diferentes. Nunca tinha visto aquela senhora, mas a forma como ela lembrava sua tia Bellatrix era quase indecente.

"Como posso ter certeza?", perguntou desconfiado.

"Ela está escondida em minha casa e eles me chamaram aqui hoje para tranqüilizá-lo. Cissy me pediu para falar para você que está bem e que está muito orgulhosa de você".

Draco desviou o olhar e não respondeu, pois tinha certeza de que sua voz não sairia tão firme quanto pretendia.

"Malfoy, chamamos você aqui para a reunião para informar que você não é um prisioneiro", Kingsley recomeçou.

"Claro, eu já estava _começando_ a achar que era", comentou com sarcasmo.

"Entenda que precisávamos ser cautelosos", Lupin começou a explicar. "E, agora, mesmo que não precise ficar trancado no quarto, você ainda não poderá sair dos limites da proteção deste lugar, e precisamos de sua palavra".

"Eu não vou sair", respondeu imediatamente. "Eu não tenho para onde ir, esqueceu?"

Não. Ninguém tinha esquecido. Por mais desconfiados que todos estivessem, sabiam do que ele tinha deixado para trás ao aceitar a oportunidade de Dumbledore. Harry havia contado a todos como Draco havia vacilado e fugido antes que Snape liquidasse Dumbledore, bem como tinha contado em detalhes sua busca por Malfoy pelo castelo logo após contar a todos o que havia ocorrido na torre. Fora Harry Potter que o inocentara e explicara que ele não queria realmente matar e a sua preocupação com a sua família.

"Para situar você, essa é a casa dos Weasley. Não podemos voltar para a antiga sede, pois Snape sabe o local, então até termos outro lugar para-"

"Eu estou na casa deles?", apontou para Molly e Arthur. "Por que não posso ficar com a minha tia e minha mãe?"

"Draco, não é seguro manter vocês dois juntos", Andromeda argumentou.

"Por enquanto será assim", Arthur tomou a palavra. "Manteremos esse plano, pretendemos realocar a sua mãe e talvez você, se tivermos sucesso. Mas enquanto ainda avançarmos lentamente em nosso trabalho-"

"Certo, Weasley, o que eu tenho que fazer?", questionou.

"Nada", Lupin respondeu. "Não queremos que lute para nós ou que se arrisque se não quiser. Apenas queremos conselhos, informação. Precisamos saber como eles pensam em alguns momentos, então ficaremos grato se em troca de proteção você estiver disposto a cooperar".

"Já não estou cooperando?", Draco questionou com raiva.

Não podia reclamar, sabia disso. Estava vivo, sua mãe estava bem e seu pai também – até onde Azkaban permitia a alguém estar bem.

"Outra notícia que tivemos é que houve uma fuga em massa de Azkaban..."

"Meu pai-"

"Não, ele não escapou", Lupin interrompeu. "Conseguimos alertá-lo antes, falamos que você estava bem e que Narcissa também estava segura. Aconselhamos que ficasse onde estava e que não fugisse, ele aceitou e nós forjamos uma captura dele forçando os demais a deixarem seu pai para trás".

"Ele está bem, não é?"

"Sim, está".

"Ótimo".

Draco não podia esconder que estava aliviado, também não queria que pensassem que estava completamente nas mãos deles, mesmo que estivesse. Talvez isso explicasse o motivo pelo qual estava agindo de forma aparentemente tão ingrata.

"Sobre a sua permanência aqui, temos algumas regras", Moody voltou a falar.

"Claro que têm", resmungou.

"Não poderá usar a rede de flu para se comunicar com ninguém que não seja a sua mãe, ainda assim, será em horários pré-determinados e monitorados por alguém da Ordem; não deve sair dos limites dentro da barreira de proteção; não tem permissão para usar a sua varinha; só sairá da Toca quando escoltado por, no mínimo, dois membros da Ordem; deverá colaborar com as investigações; não tem permissão para preparar poções; não poderá fazer uso de uma vassoura; não-"

"Eu poderei respirar, sem pedir permissão?"

"Só até considerarmos que sua respiração nos atrapalha", Fred respondeu a pergunta retórica com uma pitada de sarcasmo.

"Muito engraçado".

"Imaginei que fosse".

"Certo, Malfoy, eu deixarei a lista de restrições com você, assim não terá desculpas se propositalmente esquecer alguma coisa", Moody entregou o pergaminho.

"Normalmente a casa não fica tão cheia e faremos o possível para que fique a vontade", Molly se adiantou.

"Eu passo o dia inteiro no Ministério, Fred, George e Charlie não moram aqui, então restam apenas Bill – que está passando uma temporada conosco antes do casamento –, Ginny e o Ron".

"Claro que depois que buscarmos Harry e Hermione as coisas podem ficar um pouco mais desconfortáveis para você e nós podemos fazer visitas ocasionais", George lembrou.

"Siga as regras que o Moody lhe passou e você não corre tanto o risco de acordar azarado", Fred completou.

Ele tinha esquecido... Ainda havia Potter e Granger. Sem contar o tal do casamento do Weasley mais velho. Draco supunha que em menos de um mês estaria vivendo no inferno, mas gostava de pensar que poderia ser pior. Muito pior.

"Molly, Arthur, precisamos ir", Tonks e Lupin informaram.

Draco os viu saindo juntos e se lembrou da cena protagonizada pelos dois na enfermaria de Hogwarts na noite da invasão. Suspeitava que já houvesse ocorrido o casamento, pois a mulher ostentava um anel no dedo de sua mão esquerda.

Logo depois dos dois, Moody se despediu, bem como Kingsley, dois homens que não conhecia, Hagrid e sua tia Andromeda. Os gêmeos permaneceram na casa, bem como os demais Weasleys.

"Você vai continuar no mesmo quarto, Malfoy", Molly avisou. "Mas vamos retirar os feitiços das janelas, assim a luz do sol pode entrar, vai ficar mais agradável".

"Certo".

"Você deve estar com fome, quer se juntar a nós no jantar? Sei que pode parecer estranho, mas-"

"Não", cortou, mas logo tentou remendar a rispidez. Teria que se esforçar para conseguir conviver decentemente com aquela família, se quisesse continuar sob proteção da Ordem. "Não tenho fome e estou cansado, gostaria de aproveitar essa noite sem mais interrogatórios apenas descansando".

"Tudo bem", Arthur acatou. "De qualquer forma vou até o quarto com você, retirar os feitiços".

"Certo", ele apenas concordou.

Arthur seguiu na frente e subiu as escadas, com Draco acompanhando os seus passos com lentidão. Estava com fome, mas não estava preparado para sentar à mesa com todos aqueles Weasleys. Talvez quando estivesse mais desesperado...

Sentou-se na cama enquanto Arthur agitava a varinha e desfazia uma dúzia de feitiços que tinham colocado naquele quarto e tinha quase certeza de que ainda havia outra dúzia que não seria retirada. Viver no meio daqueles que tanto desprezava era o preço a pagar por sua limitada liberdade e pela vida dos seus pais. Pensara que ao se tornar um comensal e ter uma missão oficial, mesmo que suicida, estaria deixando seus pais orgulhosos, estaria se provando capaz, digno, até. Mas tudo o que conseguiu foi colocar seu próprio pescoço em uma guilhotina, levando junto sua mãe e o seu já condenado pai. Uma família em desgraça e separada pela impossibilidade de viver em paz.

Deitou-se e fechou os olhos. Não estava com sono, queria dormir apenas para passar o tempo, mas também não estava ansioso para a chegada dos pesadelos que lhe atormentaram durante todo o tempo em que esteve em Hogwarts no seu sexto ano. Só que com o passar dos dias a sua realidade dentro do castelo havia se tornado pior que os pesadelos e agora ele já não sabia se era melhor quando estava dormindo ou acordado.

_E só queria descansar_.

Queria descansar.

Queria descansar.

Queria descansar.

Abriu os olhos.

O sol batia em seu rosto, mas não foi isso que o acordou. Não estava sozinho. Alguém se debruçava sobre ele, tapando o sol parcialmente, e o cutucava de forma irritante.

"Ah, finalmente acordou", ela resmungou, entediada. "Já está tarde, sabe? Eles me mandaram vir aqui para ver se você ainda estava vivo", completou, desnecessariamente.

"Certo".

"Também me obrigaram a trazer alguma coisa para comer", informou apontando para uma bandeja com um prato com salsichas, ovos fritos e torradas. "Se quiser tomar um banho, é só ir até o final do corredor".

"Tudo bem".

"E quando descer, ao menos tente não parecer tão mal humorado".

"Vou precisar sorrir também, Weasley?"

Ela apenas riu e virou as costas, balançando a cabeça, e saindo do quarto. Draco podia jurar que tinha ouvido-a murmurar algo como "babaca" antes da porta se fechar.

"Talvez eu seja mesmo", pensou alto, relembrando as besteiras que tinha feito no último ano.

Levantou-se e se aproximou da bandeja. Estava com fome e o cheiro não era nem de longe ruim. Já estava se habituando àquele tipo de refeição, e aquela parecia realmente convidativa, visto que não comia desde o almoço no dia anterior. Ao menos tiveram a idéia de levar a comida novamente para o quarto, pois ele sabia que ainda iria demorar a se acostumar com a idéia de se juntar a eles para comer.

Também precisava de um banho. Olhou para a muda de vestes limpas em cima de uma cômoda e torceu o nariz: não sabia quanto tempo teria que agüentar usar roupas emprestadas. Nem mesmo a roupa intima que usara desde que chegara ali era sua de verdade... Ao menos elas eram novas, disso ele não podia reclamar.

Foi ao banheiro, carregando as vestes e uma toalha e tomou um banho rápido. Quando voltou ao quarto abandeja já havia sumido e ele até ensaiou se sentar na cama para deitar novamente, mas preferiu observar um pouco o lado de fora, através da janela. Depois de um tempo, ficou entediado e tentou dormir. E foi assim por quase uma semana: comia no quarto, olhava a paisagem, pensava na própria vida, falava sozinho, escrevia para si mesmo, imaginava futuros alternativos, passados alternativos e presentes alternativos. Nada em sua vida real parecia realmente agradável.

Foi na semana seguinte que a sua rotina finalmente sofreu alteração e se tornou diferente ao escutar um barulho do lado de fora, quando voltava do banho. Havia certa alegria e felicitações, pois alguém tinha chegado. Olhou pela janela e revirou os olhos, se jogando na cama, perguntando se a sua sorte ainda poderia ficar pior: era Hermione Granger.

Alguns minutos depois a barulheira e risadinhas que tinha saído do jardim para a sala, agora chegavam mais perto, até que ouviu movimentação no corredor e, curioso, se aproximou da porta, para escutar sobre o que falavam:

"Eles não se lembram de mim, mas ao menos estão seguros", a voz de Hermione soou triste aos ouvidos de Draco e ele se sentiu bem com isso.

"Quando isso tudo terminar, Mione, as coisas voltarão aos seus devidos lugares", era a voz da caçula Weasley, parecia bem menos arisca do que quando se dirigia a ele quando vinha trazer alguma refeição. Não era sempre ela que fazia isso, mas todos na casa pareciam concordar que era mais sensato do que mandarem Ron Weasley. E Molly parecia sempre muito ocupada.

"E ele? Ainda está aí?", perguntou, baixando o tom de voz. Draco imediatamente supôs que o "ele" era exatamente _ele_.

"Infelizmente", era Ron. "Mas na maior parte do tempo é como se não existisse".

"Até semana passada estava trancado no quarto, mas mesmo depois que permitimos o Malfoy não parece disposto a sair", Ginny Weasley explicou. "Até tentei conversar com ele, das vezes que fui levar comida, fazê-lo usar a voz, sei lá, mas você conhece Malfoy".

_Não, você não me conhecem_. Pensou emburrado, mas não desistiu de escutar o resto.

"Eu perguntei ao papai se poderia colocar ele junto com o vampiro no sótão, mas ele se recusou a responder", Ron lamentou.

"Mas isso era esperado, não?", Granger perguntou.

"Só se para você, Hermione. Esperava que no mínimo ele fosse um pouco menos mal agradecido", a caçula Weasley reclamou.

"O que eu quero dizer é que ele nunca vai ficar à vontade, até porque Malfoy não está aqui porque quer, mas porque _precisa_".

"A porta está aberta para ele ir embora e nunca mais voltar", foi a vez de Ron reclamar.

"Mas ele estaria pondo a vida em risco, talvez a da sua família também, ele sabe disso, mas não podemos exigir muito dele", argumentou.

"Mione", Ron recomeçou e Draco escutou uma porta sendo aberta. "Por que você sempre toma partido das minorias?".

Draco não escutou mais nada depois daquilo, apenas algumas risadas e uma porta sendo fechada. Encostou-se na parede e sentou no chão, apoiando a cabeça nos joelhos. Estava cansado. Iria enlouquecer.

Queria ir para casa.

Queria ir para casa.

_Queria ir para casa._

Mas provavelmente a mansão estava cheia de comensais e, como sua sorte estava em um nível mais baixo do que a conta bancária dos Weasley, era quase certo de que o próprio Lord das Trevas estivesse lá, sentado em sua mesa de jantar, cercado por seus fiéis seguidores.

"Toc, toc, toc, Malfoy", escutou alguém _falar_ imitando batidas do lado de fora, quase uma hora depois da chegada de Hermione. "Malfoy, quer, por favor, abrir a porta? Estou com as mãos ocupadas".

Era a menina Weasley.

Ele se levantou, abriu a porta e deixou que ela entrasse. Estava explicado o motivo pelo qual ela não tinha realmente batido na porta: estava segurando uma bandeja com o almoço. Eram sanduíches.

"Você tem sorte por eu estar disposta a trazer isso, sabe? Ron não seria tão amável e simpático", arriscou um diálogo, mesmo que provavelmente fosse continuar falando sozinha. "As coisas estão meio confusas e, agora que Mione chegou, os dois vão ficar tagarelando sozinhos. É nessa hora que eu fico de lado... Não vai comer, não?", questionou, sentando na cama, deixando bem claro que não iria sair dali tão rápido.

"Você não precisa fazer isso, Weasley", ele comentou, se aproximando da bandeja.

"Isso o quê?"

"Tentando fingir que eu faço parte do grupo, me fazer ficar à vontade... Isso não vai acontecer", falou, pegando um sanduíche e dando uma mordida pequena.

"Não custa tentar", respondeu encolhendo os ombros e desviando o olhar. "Além do mais, se você realmente vai ficar por aqui durante esse período, não é muito saudável ficar trancado aqui o tempo todo. A tendência é piorar, sabe? Ao menos para você".

"Muito tranqüilizador".

"Só depende de você tornar seus dias menos difíceis", ela lembrou-lhe, se levantando da cama. "Não custa nada tentar tomar um pouco de sol".

Aconselhou, atravessando o quarto e abrindo a porta. Sem acrescentar mais nada, Ginny saiu fechando a porta atrás de si. Draco olhou pela janela, viu o céu azul, quase sem nuvens, e pensou que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim caminhar pelos jardins e respirar um pouco do ar fora daquele quarto.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorou, mas consegui postar depois de ficar perdida nas possibilidades dessa história. Espero que gostem. O ritmo da fic é mais lento agora, afinal estamos no "começo" de verdade da história. Comente!

**N/A2:** Essa fic faz parte do projeto Like Always da sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V, então recomendo que leia também Dançando no Escuro (Scila) e Dragões do Império (Mialle Lemos). No próximo capítulo faço mais indicações. Além de longs o projeto também tem shortfics de várias autoras. Dê uma olhada também \o/

Por favor, diga o que achou desse capítulo.


	9. Capítulo 2

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**Capítulo 2

* * *

**

Assim que Ginny saiu do quarto, Draco comeu a sua primeira refeição. Devagar. Usando aquele tempo para pensar no que a menina Weasley havia falado. _Sair_. Respirar um pouco do ar dos jardins, tomar um pouco de sol, conversar com alguém... Não poderia ser tão ruim, ou com certeza não seria pior do que ficar trancado naquele quarto o dia inteiro deixando o tédio invadir, tornando a sua mente ainda mais frágil e aberta às preocupações.

"Não que eu esteja considerando seguir os conselhos dela", falou alto, consigo mesmo.

Draco parou o copo de suco na metade do caminho para a boca e suspirou.

"Merda, estou falando sozinho", riu de si mesmo, colocando o copo em cima na mesa, desistindo de tomar o resto do conteúdo.

Levantou-se e decidiu que ao menos andar pelo corredor seria um avanço. Abriu a porta devagar e viu que o local estava vazio e silencioso, algo bem raro de acontecer. Nas três semanas que passara ali uma das únicas constantes daquela casa era o barulho de pessoas indo e vindo por aquele corredor, pelas escadas, nos jardins. Quase podia diferenciar cada um dos habitantes pelos passos, pela voz, pela forma como batia na porta... Estava apenas se acostumando com os sons. Estava aprendendo a escutar melhor, pois essa era toda a sua diversão.

Olhou para os dois lados do corredor e colocou o pé para fora. Ficou parado ali, por cinco segundos e voltou a entrar no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

"No que eu estou pensando? Em socializar com eles?", questionou-se.

Claro que era nisso que Draco Malfoy estava pensando, só não conseguia admitir. Ele sentia falta de falar, de contar vantagens para os outros, de ser o centro das atenções e ficar naquela situação – em que claramente estava em desvantagem – o enlouquecia. Ele só não conseguia ser humilde o suficiente para admitir que realmente estava precisando de ajuda. De companhia.

"Certo, só vou até o final do corredor", decidiu.

Desencostou-se da porta e abriu devagar, e as dobradiças fizeram um pouco de barulho. Ele fechou a porta rapidamente.

"Droga! Porta estúpida", ele ralhou. Como se aquele pedaço de madeira tivesse alguma culpa por ranger.

Tentou mais uma vez, abrindo mais rápido e as dobradiças foram mais silenciosas. Draco olhou novamente para os dois lados e saiu para o corredor, dando dois passos inseguros. Respirou fundo e acelerou a caminhada, chegando ao topo do primeiro lance da escada meio torta. Ouviu vozes lá embaixo. Vozes femininas. Reconhecia duas delas e a outra, mesmo que não fosse comum naquela casa, lembrava de já ter ouvido também. Abaixou-se para ouvir melhor.

"Por que você não vai buscar a bandeja, querida? Ele já deve ter terminado".

"Por que eu mamãe? Sempre sou eu...", resmungou.

"Se quierr eu pego parra você, Ginny", a voz com um sotaque francês se sobrepôs aos resmungos da outra garota.

Draco tentou identificar as vozes...

"Uma é a Weasley-mãe", pensou alto. "A outra é a Weasley-sapinho..."

Ele ainda não estava preparado para primeiros nomes e também não tinha decorado todos, por isso aos homens ele atribuíra números mais o Weasley-pai, que ele sabia que se chama Arthur, mas era mais divertido pensar nele dessa forma. Ginny ele chamava de Weasley-sapinho porque jamais esqueceria o poema idiota que ela havia escrito para Harry Potter quando ele estava no segundo ano.

"Sapinhos Cozidos", relembrou, rindo sozinho, abafando o barulho com as mãos.

"Ficou doido, Malfoy?"

Draco se assustou e quase caiu sentado, mas conseguiu se apoiar na parede. A menina ruiva estava em pé, com as mãos na cintura e um risinho de satisfação no canto dos lábios. Estava feliz em vê-lo em uma situação tão ridícula. Ele se lembrava perfeitamente de quando estava no quinto ano e ela, liderando a corja de amigos de Harry Potter, fizeram ele e o restante do esquadrão da diretora Umbridge de bobos. Lembrava que ela gostava de azarar as pessoas, mas também sabia que ali ela não poderia fazê-lo se quisesse. A menina ainda não podia fazer magia fora da escola, disso ele tinha certeza. Já tinha ouvido-a reclamar disso.

"Ficou mudo?", insistiu, mas ele continuou sem responder. "Vamos, Malfoy, o que está fazendo?"

_'Espiando vocês. Tentando me enturmar. Tentando ver mais do que as paredes daquele quarto..._' ele gostaria de dizer tudo isso, mas apenas bufou, ficou de pé e cruzou os braços, fazendo o caminho de volta para o quarto.

"Pronto, agora vai ficar todo emburradinho", Ginny provocou.

Malfoy estacou onde estava e voltou a encará-la.

"O que você sugere, então? Weasley-Sapinho?"

"Quê?", perguntou sem entender o significado daquilo.

"Nada, Weasley. Nada". Ele voltou a andar e se enfurnou novamente no quarto.

De lá pode escutar os passos pesados da menina.

"Toc, toc, toc, Malfoy", ela falou.

"Vai procurar outra coisa para fazer, Weasley", gritou.

"Acho implicar com você mais divertido", respondeu abrindo a porta.

"Percebi", comentou emburrado.

Ginny suspirou, cansada. Atravessou o quarto e pegou a bandeja com farelos e o copo de suco de abóbora, metade vazio. Apoiou a bandeja na cintura e abriu a porta, mas antes de sair se virou e olhou para Draco.

"Sabe, ninguém vai julgar ou condenar você por sair daqui", informou. "Não estamos aqui para isso".

"Bom saber".

"Falo sério, Malfoy", insistiu. "Pode descer comigo agora, se quiser. Só estamos eu, a mamãe, Fleur e Bill em casa", falou em tom amigável e sincero. "Você estará seguro e ninguém vai implicar".

"Como se _você_ não fosse fazer isso por todos eles. Tenho certeza que só está esperando uma oportunidade para-"

"Quer continuar falando sozinho?", ela questionou incisiva.

Draco arregalou os olhos, surpreso. Ela sabia que ele ficava falando sozinho. Os outros sabiam também? Será que era motivo de piada? Claro que era...

"Não se preocupe. Eu não falei para ninguém, certo? E também não vou falar. Eles mantêm segredos demais entre eles, então por que eu deveria contar tudo o que eu sei?", confessou.

De alguma forma Draco notou que havia ressentimento ali. Não sabia identificar exatamente o que era, mas estava ali. Suspirou e se levantou. Ginny não sorriu ou fez cara feia. Apenas virou as costas e saiu do quarto, deixando a porta aberta para que ele passasse. O silêncio perdurou até começarem a descer os degraus da escada, que rangiam. Tudo naquela casa fazia barulho. As pessoas, os móveis, o chão, as escadas, as panelas... Draco não gostava daquilo. Sentia falta do silêncio da sua casa. Da sua privacidade e da sua cama grande e confortável. Também sentia falta dos doces que a sua mãe sempre deixava à vista, e dos pratos elaborados feitos pelos elfos.

Quando finalmente pôs os pés na sala atulhada de almofadas, sofás e mantas coloridas, Draco sentiu uma imensa vontade de voltar correndo para o sossego visual do seu quarto simples.

"Como se não bastassem os cabelos chamativos o restante da casa tinha que ser assim também", murmurou para si mesmo.

"Guarde seus pensamentos para você, Malfoy", Ginny aconselhou, antes de se virar e seguir para cozinha.

Na sala estava apenas o Weasley-Filho Número Um. Ele não sabia quantos eram exatamente, mas tinha certeza de que eram muitos e que de mulher só tinha a Weasley-Sapinho. Aquele, definitivamente era o Número Um. Conhecia a voz dele e sabia que era o Weasley que estava na enfermaria por ter sido atacado pelo lobisomem.

"Cansado de ficar no quarto, Malfoy?"

"Não tive como contestar... Ela é muito persistente, então descer foi o jeito mais simples de fazê-la calar a boca", falou apontando para a cozinha.

Draco se arrependeu no instante seguinte de ter falado daquele jeito, pois por mais que fosse desagradável estar ali, tinha que ser menos ríspido. Acabara de destratar a menina na frente do irmão mais velho dela, mas ao contrário do que ele esperava o homem sorriu.

"Ginny é um pouco difícil, às vezes", concordou. "Ela tem um gênio forte".

Ginny. Draco pensava em como aquilo poderia ser nome de gente. Bem como todos os seus irmãos, pois – por mais que ele não conseguisse decorar o nome de toda aquela criação de coelhos ruivos – ele sabia que todo mundo era chamado pelo apelido... Aqueles não poderiam ser nomes de verdade.

"Para quê dar um nome a uma pessoa se vocês insistem em chamá-la apenas pelo apelido?", Draco questionou mais para si mesmo do que para Bill, mas o rapaz tomou a responsabilidade da resposta para si.

"É uma forma carinhosa, quero dizer... Todo mundo que não é próximo nos chama pelo sobrenome, ou pelo nome. Quando me chamam de Bill, por exemplo, eu sei que estou em casa. Perto das pessoas que amo".

Draco não tinha um apelido.

Ele nunca achou que precisasse de um, pois gostava do próprio nome. Achava forte, único, nome de um vencedor, de alguém importante... Exatamente tudo o que ele não era.

"Nunca precisei de um apelido", comentou, distraído.

"Não é questão de precisar, Malfoy. Ninguém precisa de um apelido para viver, mas ter um significa que você é importante para alguém".

"Existem apelidos indesejáveis", Draco lembrou.

"Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer, Malfoy", Bill falou, se levantando do sofá.

"O que pensa que está fazendo, Bill?", Fleur entrou na sala e logo tratou de empurrar o noivo para o sofá.

"Fleur, querida, eu não estou inválido", respondeu misturando divertimento e indignação. "Eu posso andar até a cozinha, os danos maiores foram no rosto, não em minhas pernas".

"Mesmo assim. Querro você bem parra o nosso casamento", argumentou, empinando o seu nariz francês.

"Sente-se, Malfoy", Bill pediu, também voltando a se sentar. "Vou precisar de um pouco de companhia e tenho certeza que você também".

Draco pensou se estava tão desesperado por não ficar sozinho para ter que aturar a conversa séria com o Weasley-Filho Número Um. Então ponderou e pensou se o ruivo à sua frente não estaria pensando a mesma coisa. Draco sabia que não era bem vindo, mas aquela família estava se esforçando para não causar nenhum tipo de constrangimento e era bem verdade que o deixavam em paz, para fazer o que quisesse – desde que não descumprisse nenhuma das regras de segurança. No geral o deixavam sozinho, queriam que ele tomasse atitudes de aproximação, se assim quisesse. Mas Draco não queria.

Ao menos antes de começar a se sentir tão solitário.

Fazia tempo que não escutava o seu primeiro nome. Todos ali lhe chamavam de Malfoy e em alguns podia sentir o nojo escorrendo nas letras do nome da sua família. _Nojo_. Ele nunca pensou que essa palavra seria usada para se referir a um sangue-puro, a um Malfoy.

Os Weasley não exigiam nada dele, apenas questionavam algumas coisas para a ordem e geralmente era o Weasley-Pai que o fazia. Os demais o deixavam em paz e a pessoa com quem mais tinha contato era a caçula, Weasley-Sapinho – como ele gostava de chamá-la. Ginny, como os demais a chamavam.

Ouviu risadas do lado de fora e a porta se abriu, deixando um pouco da brisa quente do verão entrar. Malfoy continuou onde estava e tentou não olhar para o grupo que chegava: Hermione Granger acompanhada do Weasley-amigo-do-Potter e dos dois gêmeos encrenqueiros que saíram de Hogwarts voando em vassouras de segunda categoria.

"Oh!", Granger exclamou, surpresa. "Olá, Malfoy", cumprimentou, educadamente.

Draco não respondeu. Hermione corou. Ron o encarou com raiva.

"Ela falou com você, doninha saltadora", adiantou-se, já se preparando para falar tudo o que guardara naqueles dias em que precisou aturar a presença do slytherin em sua casa.

"Ron, por favor, não vale a pena", Hermione interferiu.

Ron, que estava decidido a não contrariar Hermione, acatou. Os dois passaram direto e foram para cozinha, os gêmeos encararam Draco de forma ameaçadora e saíram confabulando planos para pegá-lo desprevenido, propositalmente em um tom de voz que o fizesse escutar claramente as más intenções. Um minuto depois, Ginny apareceu na sala, irritada.

"O que você fez, Malfoy?", questionou.

"Eu não fiz nada".

"Então por que meu irmão está furioso daquele jeito?"

"Provavelmente por isso: por eu não ter feito nada", revelou, indignado.

"Ginny, Malfoy não respondeu quando Hermione o cumprimentou", Bill explicou.

"Oh... Não pensei que fosse tão mal educado", provocou.

"Quer saber? Fiz mal em ter decido e tentado alguma socialização. É impossível!"

"Não faz drama..."

"Quero dizer, eu sei que não me querem aqui, então por que escolheram justamente esse lugar para eu ficar? Por que não escondido com outro membro da Ordem?", questionou, levantando o um pouco o tom de voz.

"Por que ninguém quis você, Malfoy", ela revelou.

Draco emudeceu. Estava confirmado: ele realmente era uma criatura não desejada. Apenas os Weasley. Só tinha sobrado aquela família para acolhê-lo, escondê-lo. Apenas eles quiseram aceitar aquela missão, porque ninguém mais o queria. _Mentira_. Sua tia Andromeda provavelmente gostaria que ele ficasse com ela, mas Narcissa precisava de abrigo também. Estava sozinho. Tão sozinho...

"Com licença", ele pediu, atravessando a sala e subindo em silêncio pelas escadas tortas.

Caminhou pelo corredor, devagar e entrou em seu quarto temporário que a cada dia parecia mais definitivo. Fechou a porta atrás de si, deitou-se na cama fitando o teto e remoendo pensamentos angustiantes. Queria sair dali, mas estavam atrás dele. Queria se sentir querido, não queria mais ser um inútil que só serve para colocar a família em maus lençóis... Não era inútil.

"Eu não sou inútil. Não sou", murmurou para si mesmo, engolindo o choro.

"Então prove", escutou alguém falar do outro lado da porta.

Naquele momento ele soube.

Ela nunca iria deixá-lo em paz.

**N/A.: **Comentáriooooos! Plz Plz! Espero que tenham gostado. Se não, avisa. Se tiver algum erro, me avise também. Obrigada por todos os comentários até agora, respondo na medida no possível. Muito, muito obrigada, pessoal. Leiam Marcas também, outra DG que estou escrevendo. Além dessas duas minhas existem outras muito boas que fazem parte do Projeto Like Always da sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V, então entrem lá e sejam felizes \o/


	10. Capítulo 3

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

* * *

Na tarde daquele mesmo dia, ele ouviu – completamente sem querer – algo sobre um plano para resgatar Harry Potter. Tinha ciência de que ninguém o tinha visto passado pelo corredor, quando estava a caminho do banheiro, mas de alguma forma ela percebeu que havia algo errado quando foi lhe levar um lanche mais ou menos no meio da tarde. Odiava admitir: a menina era perspicaz. Ela tentava captar as coisas que ele estava pescando aqui e ali, talvez por precaução – ou simplesmente por ter medo dele deixar escapar alguma informação no dia em que tivesse que sair d'A Toca.

"O que você ouviu?", questionou calmamente, colocando a bandeja sobre a cômoda e sentando na cama em seguida, sem pedir licença.

Draco a encarou com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas. Ela não podia estar falando sério.

"Sobre o quê? Algo com relação à loja imunda dos seus irmãos ou as tentativas frustradas do seu outro irmão com Granger-Sangue-Ruim?"

"Nada sobre isso", abanou a mão, descontraída, decidida a não perder tempo defendendo ninguém. Não era esse o objetivo. Depois sua face ficou muito séria: "Quero saber o que você ouviu sobre Harry".

"Ah... Isso", ele deixou escapar, como se não fosse nada de mais.

"Não querem me deixar ir, para variar. É frustrante", desabafou.

Draco ficou _surpreso_.

De todas as reações e palavras que esperaria de Ginny Weasley, aquelas eram as mais improváveis. Cogitou que ela iria azará-lo, fazê-lo confessar o que sabia sobre o assunto ou que iria dedurá-lo e pedir para que alguém o fizesse esquecer... Não: ela estava _desabafando_.

Um minuto inteiro se passou antes que ele decidisse exatamente o que pensava com relação àquela atitude: que liberdade ele tinha dado para que ela viesse até ele e despejasse seus sentimentos e pensamentos? _Nenhuma_. Disso ele lembrava perfeitamente. Mas ela não parecia se importar muito com o que ele achava, apenas sentava ali e falava, falava e falava de novo. Ela tinha algum problema... Ao menos o de não saber ouvir era um dos mais gritantes.

"Eu não estou interessado, Weasley", informou solenemente, enquanto ela continuava tagarelando.

"Quer jogar quadribol conosco?", questionou mudando de assunto drasticamente.

"Não".

"Precisamos de um apanhador. Seria eu contra você, o que acha?", continuou sem se importar com a resposta dele.

"Não".

"Se bem que eu teria que convencer meus irmãos a ficarem no seu time... Isso seria complicado...", ela continuou pensando em voz alta.

"Eu não quero jogar com vocês. Poderia, por favor, me deixar em paz?", questionou, educadamente – na medida do que era possível.

"Ah... Tudo bem. Se mudar de idéia é só ir para o jardim", comentou, sem parecer nem um pouco constrangida com a negativa de Malfoy.

Ela se levantou e saiu do quarto. Draco se perguntava o que raios ela comia para parecer sempre tão feliz, simpática e disposta a conversar com ele. Ela era a única que o tratava como se fosse uma pessoa qualquer, um convidado, e não um peso que deveriam suportar até que a guerra acabasse. Deitou na cama, sem se importar em terminar a sua refeição, e fitou o teto. Não queria dormir de novo, porque tudo o que tinha feito nos últimos dias era comer, dormir e espantar a menina ruiva do seu quarto – depois de passar minutos seguidos inteiros apenas ouvindo-a despejar informações inúteis.

"Então fica todo mundo de artilheiro, tentando acertar uma bola na cabeça de Ron", escutou um dos irmãos de Ginny falar, mas não sabia qual era o número que tinha dado a ele. Talvez nove ou o dez. Era difícil dar nomes a uma família que parecia se multiplicar infinitamente.

"Muito engraçado", esse, ele identificou. Era o amigo de Harry Potter.

Ao fundo ouviu as risadas da Granger e da menina tagarela. A voz dela nem era tão irritante, mas depois do décimo minuto de falácia contínua era impossível não implorar para que ela fechasse a boca. Não sabia dizer se era impressão sua, mas a voz dela parecia mais suave e menos estridente do que quando ela falava com ele. Balançou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, ouvindo os passos morrerem no corredor. Dois minutos depois o grupo já estava nos jardins, e Draco resolveu espiar pela janela e os viu correndo para algum lugar que certamente era o ponto em que sempre faziam seus jogos. Deitou-se e levou as mãos à cabeça. Suspirou, pensando novamente no convite e se aquilo não faria algum mal. Recordou que já ficara sozinho por bastante tempo e que continuar remoendo lembranças, dúvidas e compartilhando seus pesadelos apenas consigo mesmo não era muito agradável. Precisava de um pouco de diversão... Mesmo que fosse com _eles_.

"Eu estaria me humilhando?", perguntou-se em voz alta.

E logo pensou que não tanto. Talvez valesse a pena. Sentou-se na cama e olhou pela janela mais uma vez. O grupo já ia longe, mas seria facilmente alcançado. Levantou da cama e foi até a porta, abrindo-a devagar, ainda temeroso. Sua última tentativa de socializar com aquela família não tinha sido muito proveitosa. Em um ato de profunda coragem, saiu para o corredor e caminhou firmemente até as escadas – que desceu tentando não fazer barulho, mas era quase impossível. Na sala avistou Bill e Fleur, que conversavam e pareciam decidir as cores de alguma coisa para o casamento.

"Céus", Draco deixou escapar em voz alta. Tinha esquecido o tal casamento.

Os dois o encararam, mas ele apenas ignorou e saiu pela porta, apressadamente. Imaginou aquela casa lotada de gente ruiva e sem classe; sem contar com o sem número de membros da Ordem da Fênix e de pessoas que ele desprezava até no mais profundo cantinho da sua alma de puro-sangue.

"Ah, que beleza", resmungou, irônico, ao se deparar com o jardim mal cuidado dos Weasley. Havia gnomos e galinhas e mato demais.

Tinha se arrependido de ter saído do quarto. Não fora uma boa idéia.

"Definitivamente não foi", respondeu aos próprios pensamentos.

Atravessou o terreno quase correndo, chegando à trilha por onde viu os Weasley caminhando. Andou apressado por todo o caminho e logo chegou a uma clareira cercada por árvores altas, que garantiam a proteção e segurança deles.

"O que está fazendo aqui, Malfoy?", escutou um dos gêmeos perguntando, do alto de sua vassoura.

Granger, que estava sentada em uma toalha grande estendida no chão, debaixo de uma árvore próxima, olhou para trás e o encarou com olhos duvidosos, como se estivesse esperando algo acontecer. Ron desceu da vassoura e o outro gêmeo fez o mesmo.

"Calma, eu só vim porque ela me convidou", revelou apontando para Ginny, que se aproximava lentamente.

"Não fica inventando coisa, Malfoy", falou o gêmeo que tinha se aproximado junto com Ron.

"Não estou inventando", defendeu-se.

"Ginny!"

"Não precisa gritar, Fred. Não sou surda", reclamou, chegando perto do gêmeo e de Ron. Naquele momento o outro, George, desceu da vassoura e ficou perto de onde Granger estava. Ela tinha se levantado e se aproximava da cena. George já chegou acusado a irmã:

"Por que você chamou esse infeliz para participar?"

Ela ficou em silêncio, intimidada. Encarou os irmãos e depois Draco.

"Mas eu não chamei!", respondeu.

Draco a fulminou com o olhar, mas ela não se abalou.

"De qualquer forma, não vejo porque não deixá-lo participar. Vocês estão precisando de um apanhador, de qualquer forma", Granger se meteu.

"Você não perde a oportunidade de se meter onde não é chamada, não é mesmo?", Draco questionou irritado.

"O único não chamado aqui é você, Malfoy".

"OK", ele concordou com raiva, virando as costas. "Obrigado por nada, Weasley-Sapinho!", exclamou em voz alta, iniciando o retorno pela trilha.

"Sapinho?", Draco escutou um dos gêmeos questionando o apelido, confuso.

"Não sei do que ele está falando", Ginny respondeu.

Draco deu uma última olhada para trás e viu que eles retomavam o caminho para o jogo. Suspirou. Ninguém poderia dizer que ele não estava tentando fazer parte daquilo. Contra a sua vontade, quase que usando todo o seu instinto de sobrevivência para conseguir engolir o orgulho e tentar uma aproximação, mas eles não deixavam. E quando finalmente aparecia alguém disposta a fazê-lo se sentir à vontade, estava apenas usando mais uma oportunidade para diminuí-lo.

Griffyndors eram a raça mais hipócrita que havia conhecido em toda a sua vida: condenavam o elitismo dos puros de sangue, pregavam coragem, lealdade e muitos diziam não ter preconceitos, mas o que era que estavam fazendo afinal? Como podiam julgá-lo daquela forma, como se fosse inferior, se eles mesmos pregavam que isso não existia? Eram preconceituosos na mesma medida, mas com pontos de vista diferentes. Quem eram para condenar tudo o que ele tinha feito pela sua família? Draco se perguntava se cada um daqueles ruivos não teria feito exatamente a mesma coisa para salvar a deles.

Avistou a casa torta, atravessou o jardim e entrou pela porta da cozinha. Não havia ninguém lá e nem se perguntou o que estaria acontecendo. Não queria abusar da sorte.

Passou pelo aposento, e também pela sala. Subiu as escadas e se trancou novamente em sua solidão no quarto temporário-quase-permanente. Sentou-se no chão e encarou a parede, tentando impedir que lembranças ruins aflorassem em sua mente, mas era quase impossível. Levantou uma das mangas da camisa e olhou para a marca escura e com as formas de um crânio com uma serpente tatuada em seu braço... A dor que sentiu quando ela tinha sido feita não se comparava a dor de estar sozinho e ao vazio que sua vida se tornara.

_A dor física, a muito, havia passado._

Ele não lutaria mais por nada, não salvaria a sua família e não passava de um ser da espécie que desprezava: um traidor fugitivo. Covarde. Escondido. Dependendo da boa fé do lado inimigo para sobreviver porque não tivera coragem de matar uma pessoa.

"Sou um idiota", murmurou.

"Disso ninguém duvida", Ginny falou colocando a cabeça para dentro da janela do quarto.

Ela estava montada na vassoura e já ensaiava entrar pelo quarto.

"O que pensa que está fazendo?", Draco se levantou rapidamente, no susto, por puro reflexo.

"Pedindo desculpas", revelou, entrando pela janela silenciosamente e de forma quase graciosa se não fosse tão inapropriada para uma garota.

"Por me fazer de idiota? Nem se preocupe, já estou começando a me acostumar com a idéia que vocês têm de diversão", reclamou.

"Eu tinha prometido para eles que não iria tentar conversar com você, enquanto estávamos indo para clareira. Eu já tinha te convidado, eu sei, poderia ter tentado avisar, mas-"

"Esqueça isso, Weasley. Só me deixa em paz".

"Não consigo ver você assim e não fazer nada. Já passei por algo parecido, já me senti deslocada, eu sei como é não ser bem vinda, ou querida, ou tratada como se não estivesse ali".

"Ah, claro. Com a quantidade de irmãos que você tem é fácil não ser notada", provocou.

"Não é disso que estou falando, apesar de que essa também é a verdade. Mas eu gosto deles. De _todos_ eles. Nunca foi um problema ter família grande", confessou.

"Poderia me deixar sozinho?", ele pediu, mas ela balançou a cabeça e negou.

"Não. Você precisa ocupar a sua mente, ou vai enlouquecer. Posso entrar pela sua janela todos os dias, se quiser", falou sorrindo.

"A porta funciona muito bem, para uma casa caindo aos pedaços, se você não percebeu", alfinetou.

"Mas meus irmãos ficam de olho e eu não quero ninguém se metendo na minha vida".

"Você costumava entrar pela janela do Potter também?", questionou, com intenção de deixá-la sem graça.

"Não tivemos muito tempo para ser um casal", revelou, com as bochechas corando.

Draco não falou mais nada depois disso. Apenas voltou a se sentar e a encarar a parede à sua frente. Vários minutos se passaram desde então e ele ouviu um barulho, mas quando olhou para a janela Ginny já tinha ido, voando em sua vassoura, provavelmente para se juntar novamente aos irmãos.

Pensou que talvez pudessem ser amigos e que seria interessante ter alguém para conversar que não fosse ele mesmo.

"Eu não preciso ser tão sozinho, afinal".

* * *

**N/A.:** Olá! Espero que tenha gostado. Querem mais? O próximo vem rapidinho, eu espero. Comentem! Digam o que acharam e façam a tia Kollynew feliz. É rapidinho, só clicar ali embaixo.


	11. Capítulo 4

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

* * *

No dia seguinte Draco acordou com o barulho de uma pedra caindo no chão do quarto, após ser arremessada pela janela. Ainda desnorteado e sonolento, sentou-se na cama e avistou o pequeno rochedo no meio do aposento, embrulhado com um papel que aparentemente se tratava de um bilhete. Ela era doida e Draco já tinha isso como uma verdade universal. Ginny-Sapinho-Weasley não tinha um pingo de juízo na cabeça ruiva.

Ele se levantou e apanhou o bilhete, desenrolando-o da pedra e lendo as primeiras linhas: _"Desculpe o mau jeito"_, ela começava o texto.

"Só dessa vez ou em todas as outras?", questionou, com sarcasmo, em voz alta.

"_Mas Mione está quase sempre comigo, então aproveitei uns instantes para te mandar o recado. Houve mudanças no plano para buscar o Harry e, por esses dias, eu ouvi algo sobre incluir você no plano. Você não será obrigado, mas aconselho que aceite._

_Sai desse quarto!_

_Ginny"._

Se tinha uma coisa que ele precisava admitir é que ela era persistente. Muito, até. Irritantemente persistente. Sair do quarto. Para quê? Para ser convidado a arriscar sua vida para trazer Potter para o mesmo teto que ele? Ou para ser humilhado mais uma vez? Não conseguia decidir qual era a pior alternativa e não duvidava que da próxima vez as duas estariam juntas em uma prova de que seus dias de má sorte estavam apenas começando.

No instante seguinte ouviu alguém batendo na porta e se adiantou para atender, irritado.

"Weasley, você quer parar de-", ele parou de falar imediatamente. "O que você quer?"

"Vim trazer seu café, Malfoy", Hermione respondeu, com calma, entrando no quarto sem pedir licença.

"Por que todos aqui entram nos quartos sem pedir licença?", questionou contrariado, mas a garota ignorou.

"Hoje passaremos na loja dos gêmeos", ela começou. "Seria bom se viesse conosco", completou, displicentemente.

"Nem em sonho", deixou escapar antes de pensar em qualquer resposta. "Vou ficar aqui, Granger. Obrigado", concluiu fazendo um gesto displicente, abanando a mão, pedindo que ela se retirasse.

Hermione empinou o nariz e saiu do quarto com dignidade, sem responder às grosserias de Draco.

"Até parece que vou deixar eles me fazerem de idiota de novo", pensou alto, quando começou a comer seu café da manhã.

"Toc, toc, toc", ele escutou a voz de Ginny do outro lado da porta.

"Vai embora!", berrou.

"Que humor desagradável, Malfoy", comentou, abrindo a porta e colocando a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

"Quando você vai me deixar em paz? Que inferno!", resmungou, colocando um pedaço de pão na boca.

"Estou aqui para o seu bem", ela começou, fechando a porta atrás de si. "Eles não querem que você saiba, porque acham que vai fazer algo estúpido, mas sua mãe vai estar no Beco Diagonal hoje, com a sua tia Andromeda".

"Sério?", perguntou, quase engasgando com o suco de abóbora.

"Eu ouvi papai falando que não seria bom falar para você, ou acabaria dando o jeito de escapar para vê-la. Mione tentou te chamar, sutilmente. Fazer você ir conosco para a loja dos meus irmãos e tentar arrumar um encontro... Sabe como Mione é", comentou, resignada.

"Você aconselha que eu vá também?"

"Você quer ver sua mãe, não?", questionou, com firmeza.

"Claro que sim. Preciso ver como ela está, quero-"

"Primeiramente vamos para loja. Daremos um jeito de levar a sua mãe até lá".

"Certo", concordou.

"Malfoy, eu quero que as coisas dêem certo. Quero que fique bem com todos aqui, nunca esqueça disso".

"Você não me deixa esquecer", resmungou.

"Viu a mensagem que mandei hoje cedo?"

"Como não veria? Notou o tamanho do pedregulho que você atirou pela janela?"

"Quando eles fizerem a proposta, pense, considere realmente ajudar. Será bom para você e tenho certeza de que o Harry ficará grato", revelou.

"Eu não preciso da gratidão do famoso Potter, Weasley".

"E da minha?", questionou. Em seus olhos castanhos Draco notou uma mistura de tristeza e esperança.

Ela era doida.

"Você a terá de parar de me importunar, Weasley".

"Considere feito!", exclamou sorridente e girando em seus calcanhares antes de sair do quarto.

Dois segundos depois ela abriu a porta de novo, atravessou o quarto e pegou a bandeja – com a refeição praticamente inteira.

"Acho que já terminou, não?", questionou, parecendo menos animada que antes. Quase mal humorada, até.

"Você é maluca", Draco comentou.

Ela se virou para ele, fez uma careta e saiu do quarto carregando a bandeja, sem se importar em respondê-lo.

Não precisou de nada além disso, pois Draco já havia tomado a sua decisão. Se havia algo que ainda o mantinha sob controle era a esperança de – em um breve espaço de tempo – conseguir reunir sua família de novo, mesmo que escondidos. Queria apenas se sentir em casa e não um convidado desagradável que escondiam em um quarto pequeno, fingindo que não existia na maior parte do tempo.

Trocou de roupa, arrumou os cabelos e esfregou as mãos no rosto cansado, tentando despertar. Passava a maior parte dos seus dias dormindo... Mais um pouco e desaprenderia a usar os olhos.

Suspirou ao segurar a maçaneta da porta, ainda brigando com seu amor próprio. Não durou muito, pois logo estava no corredor, onde se deparou com Weasley-Amigo-do-Potter. O que chamavam de Ron. Odiava aquela criatura. Odiava de verdade. Ele era o responsável por humilhá-lo centenas de vezes, fora por causa dele que Harry Potter não apertara a sua mão no primeiro ano, Ronald Weasley era o responsável pela primeira de suas inúmeras falhas.

"Resolveu sair do esconderijo, Malfoy?", questionou, passando direto.

"Ron, não seja tão maldoso", Hermione pediu.

"Granger, seria muito menos irritante se você parasse de tentar me defender a cada passo que eu dou", Draco reclamou.

"Certo, vou me lembrar disso", rebateu, empinando o nariz e seguindo direto, deixando os dois para trás. Ron foi atrás dela e Draco fez o mesmo caminho, mas de forma lenta – quase como se tentasse adiar o momento em que chegaria à sala de estar.

Mas, por mais devagar que andasse, em um momento haveria de chegar. A não ser que andasse para trás, o que de fato cogitou a certa altura da escada.

Draco sentiu o peso no ar e o silêncio repentino soou como um grito quando foi notado pelos que já estavam na sala de estar. Hermione sorriu rapidamente, como um incentivo; Ron virou o rosto e Ginny revirou os olhos. A senhora Weasley se adiantou e parou diante dele.

"Vai conosco?", questionou de forma seca, mas sem ser grossa.

"Sim".

"Precisa se disfarçar, Malfoy", Arthur lembrou-lhe.

"Como querem que-"

"Vamos desiludir você, simples, mas por precaução coloque esse casaco com capuz", o senhor Weasley ofereceu.

Draco obedeceu às instruções e esperou que o desiludissem. No momento em que sentia como se tivessem estourado um ovo no topo da sua cabeça, indicando o início da desilusão, arriscou olhar rapidamente para Ginny, mas ela tinha desviado o olhar. Estava estranhamente tensa e não parecia nem um pouco à vontade. Foi o primeiro alerta que os instintos dele mandaram, mas que ele resolveu ignorar.

"Vamos aparatar no jardim", anunciou o senhor Weasley.

"Eu já sei aparatar", rebateu, ofendido.

"Mas não vamos deixar você sair aparatando por aí sozinho", informou. "Medida de segurança", Arthur completou.

"Minha ou de vocês?", o rapaz bufou irritado.

"_Nossa_. De todos nós, Malfoy", Molly respondeu, áspera. "Ginny, você vem comigo. Ron, você vai com Hermione".

Ele já ia protestar, mas Hermione se adiantou:

"É por precaução. Todo mundo vai aparatar em duplas, para não sermos pegos desprevenidos. Não reclame agora, Ron", falou em tom divertido e o rapaz corou.

"Certo, mas na volta eu aparato sozinho", resmungou contrariado.

Todos se dirigiram para os jardins e andaram um pouco até que estivessem fora dos limites da barreira mágica que impedia aparatação. Draco, a contra gosto, segurou no braço do senhor Weasley e, no três de uma contagem rápida, as duplas aparataram ao mesmo tempo, para o mesmo destino: Gemialidades Weasley.

Em poucos segundos estavam no local correto, juntos e seguros. Draco nunca tinha entrado na loja dos gêmeos Weasley e ainda não sentia a mínima vontade de conhecer aquele pedaço do Beco Diagonal, mas precisou admitir – no instante em que colocou os pés dentro da loja – que era um espaço interessante.

Colorido, barulhento e incrivelmente descontraído. Exatamente o oposto do que era visto nas demais lojas do centro comercial. O contraste era assustador. Os demais espaços estavam fechados e os que ainda permaneciam abertos pareciam querer passar despercebidos, mas não a loja deles. Tudo ali era feito de travessuras e risadas. Draco achou que aquilo, no fim das contas, era uma piada de extremo mau gosto.

Enquanto a senhora Weasley esmagava os filhos com abraços e o senhor Weasley os aconselhava em termos de segurança, Draco se aproximou de Ron, Hermione e Ginny, com cautela.

"Essa é a idéia que vocês têm de diversão?", questionou contrariado.

No primeiro momento os três se assustaram, esquecendo que Draco estava por ali.

"Malfoy, não mata a gente de susto", Hermione pediu, olhando para os lados tentando ver se alguém tinha notado.

"Tinha esquecido que sua idéia de diversão é torturar e matar pessoas", Ron divagou, em voz propositalmente alta.

"Eu nunca matei ninguém, Weasley. Nunca!", rebateu.

"Certo, Malfoy, você pode não ter matado diretamente, mas não pense que vamos esquecer o que você fez com-"

"Parem, por favor", Ginny pediu. "A situação já é complicada sem que os dois fiquem trocando gentilezas".

"Ginny tem razão. Não viemos aqui no Beco para que vocês dois começassem a brigar", Hermione adicionou o ponto.

"É. Vocês já fazem isso normalmente lá em casa", Ginny lembrou. "Estamos aqui por outros propósitos... Por sinal, será que eles ainda têm daqueles caramelos? Se eu realmente tiver que voltar para Hogwarts, preciso estar bem preparada para certas eventualidades. E você, Malfoy, porque não se distrai um pouco?", comentou, se esgueirando pelos poucos espaços que a quantidade de gente enfurnada na loja permitia.

"Siga esse conselho, Malfoy. Viemos aqui para nos distrair", Hermione incentivou e seguiu Ginny. Ron não falou nada, apenas fez cara feia e foi atrás da amiga.

Draco, sozinho, suspirou e se deu por vencido. Mal não ia fazer.

Cutucou algumas coisas, sentiu curiosidade por outras, mas não desejou comprar nenhuma. Quando finalmente alcançou o trio, percebeu que eles estavam ouvindo uma explicação sobre como funcionava determinado produto e parou no canto, próximo à Ginny, para ouvir.

"E aí, Malfoy? Vai querer uma?", Fred sussurrou meio de lado, tentando provocar Draco.

"Só se for para usar com a sua irmã, Weasley", revidou de forma distraída. "Quanto custa?"

"Um soco nesse seu nariz com certeza vai servir como pagamento", respondeu agressivamente.

Fred ficou vermelho e George logo percebeu o que tinha acontecido. Para não estragar o disfarce de Draco, falou alto sobre outro produto – Capas e Chapéus com Feitiços Escudo – distraindo as atenções dos demais. Aproveitando a brecha, Ginny segurou o braço de Draco e arrastou Ron e Hermione com ela.

"Não podemos ficar chamando atenção", relembrou.

"A culpa não foi minha, seu irmão é que-"

"Não me interessa de quem é a culpa, Malfoy", respondeu irritada.

"Ginny, já está tudo bem, ninguém percebeu", Ron lembrou.

"Isso é o que você pensa. Se realmente tiver alguém vigiando acha mesmo que vão pular de trás de uma prateleira e matar todo mundo?"

"É isso que eles geralmente fazem, não?", Ron respondeu, calmamente.

"Acho que dessa vez é diferente", Hermione começou. "Estão tomando o Ministério, querem ser discretos, querem Draco vivo para torturá-lo até extraírem alguma coisa sobre a Ordem".

"Muito tranqüilizador", o loiro comentou por comentar, fingindo estar calmo.

"Você nem deveria estar aqui, Malfoy", Ron disse sem tentar disfarçar o desgosto por ter o slytherin como companhia.

"Eu vim porque me chamaram. Vim porque esse era o plano".

"Quem foi o idiota que chamou você?", Ron questionou irritado.

"Quem mais? Sua irmã. Vai mentir de novo, Weasley?", Draco perguntou e Ginny o encarou. Os olhos pareciam duas fendas.

"Ginny, o que você tem? Não cansa de tentar incluir ele, não?", Ron perguntou ainda surpreso.

"Não desconte em Ginny, Ron. Fui eu quem deu a idéia", Hermione informou.

"E quando vai ser?", ele perguntou.

"Quando vai ser o quê, Malfoy?", Ginny perguntou, ríspida.

"Quando vocês vão me levar até a minha mãe, onde ela está escondida? O encontro será no Caldeirão Furado?", insistiu.

"Você bebeu, Malfoy?", Ron questionou, achando engraçada a confusão do slytherin.

"Claro que não", rebateu, virando-se para Ginny: "Fala pra eles!"

"O que eu devo falar? Que você está delirando?"

Draco a encarou, desconfiado.

"Não... Eu não vou deixar você fazer isso de novo, Weasley".

"Fazer o que, Malfoy?"

"Você disse que minha mãe estaria aqui e que-", ele encarou o olhar descrente de Hermione e o ar de riso de Ron Weasley e se rendeu. "Quer saber? Esquece! Não acredito que você fez isso de novo... Não acredito mesmo".

Ele virou as costas e saiu andando pelo Beco. Draco sabia que os três ficariam sem saber por onde ele tinha ido, por conta do feitiço de desilusão. E _eles_ ficariam perdidos. E ele torcia para que os três permanecessem ali parados, sem ter uma desculpa para dar quando perguntassem onde Draco Malfoy tinha ido.

* * *

**N/A.: **Creio que voltarei a normalidade em atualizações. Comentem, espero que estejam gostando dessa história. Se estiver confusa me avisem. Se estiverem gostando, me avisem. Se tiverem teorias, digam também. Falem! Falem! Falem! Tia Kolly gosta de ouvir/ler vocês. Leiam as demais fics do projeto **Like Always **da Seção DG do fórum 6V!


	12. Capítulo 5

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 5

* * *

**

Ele _correu_.

Draco não sabia por que precisava correr, mas queria ficar longe o mais rápido possível. _Fugir._

Então, _correu_.

Mas não precisou de muito tempo para Draco perceber que tinha sido imprudência sair daquela forma, ainda assim estava convencido de que precisava de um tempo para refletir. Poderia pensar que estava ficando maluco após tanto tempo de confinamento e pressão, mas não era o caso: Weasley e Granger o convidaram e a menina-sapinho resolvera brincar com ele mais uma vez. Jamais esqueceria a sorriso de deboche estampado na face de Ronald Weasley...

E naquele momento, Draco pensou que talvez odiasse Weasley _mais_ do que o próprio Harry Potter.

Abaixou-se e se sentou no chão, abraçando os joelhos e olhando o movimento da rua. Tinha se afastado o bastante da loja dos gêmeos, então eles não o encontrariam ali mesmo que estivesse completamente visível. Foi nesse ponto que lembrou que não tinha uma varinha para desfazer o feitiço e cogitou a possibilidade de viver daquela forma para sempre. Não seria tão ruim, afinal. Ao menos não seria tão solitário quanto ficar preso com os Weasley. Por outro lado, não seria nem um pouco seguro. Olhou para o caminho por onde tinha corrido até chegar ali e se sentiu uma criança que foge dos pais, se perde, e senta em algum lugar chorando baixinho enquanto torce para ser encontrado.

_Queria ser encontrado?_

Não sabia o que desejava, não sabia o que sentia, não havia mais nenhuma certeza em seus dias. E isso era tão perigoso...

Olhou para os lados e se levantou devagar, pois não tinha pressa alguma. Para que pressa se não sabia para onde ir?

_E quando você não sabe para onde vai, qualquer caminho serve._

O beco estava mais vazio do que era normal naquela época do ano: no verão, aquele local transbordava em movimento, mesmo que ainda não tivesse chegado o período de comprar materiais escolares.

_Hogwarts_.

Pegou-se pensando que aquele seria o seu último ano... Ou deveria ser, pois achava que não era prudente voltar. Potter e os amigos voltariam? Riu sozinho ao perceber que dedicava muito do seu tempo pensando em Harry Potter e nos amigos, quando deveria se preocupar em encontrar algum lugar para passar a noite. Não estava acostumado a dormir em camas ruins, muito menos fora de casa, mas o último mês o havia ensinado que mais valia abrir os olhos na manhã seguinte em uma sarjeta qualquer, do que ir dormir em uma cama luxuosa para nunca mais acordar.

E lembrar que passaria aquela noite na rua e sozinho quase o fez sentir saudade da casa dos Weasley.

Continuou andando, tentando ver através das vitrines empoeiradas. Poderia dar sorte de encontrar alguma varinha largada em algum lugar, precisava ficar atento. Seus olhos e seus ouvidos observavam tudo ao redor, cada movimento, cada som, e tudo transcorria de forma tranqüila até que ouviu o barulho de aparatação em uma esquina próxima. Grudou-se ao muro, quase se sentindo parte da parede. Encolheu-se ainda mais quando percebeu que os dois homens eram Comensais que conhecia perfeitamente. Segurou a respiração quando os homens se aproximaram e passaram a poucos metros dele, sem tomar conhecimento da sua presença. Quando os dois homens estavam a uma distância segura, Draco respirou profundamente, aliviado, sentindo os olhos marejarem tamanho seu medo, quase tropeçando quando começou a correr na direção oposta, olhando para trás vez ou outra.

Caiu.

Esbarrou em algo; _em alguém_.

Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu Snape parado, encostado na parede do fundo de uma ruela, se recompondo do impacto. O professor com certeza já sabia que se tratava de alguém desiludido, pois ele não estava completamente invisível – apenas camuflado. O professor o encarou, com a varinha apontada e falou em sua conhecida voz – baixa e imponente:

"Revele-se", ordenou.

Draco tremeu. Não queria voltar a ficar visível, tinha medo que o surpreendessem ali, não podia ser capturado. O que faria o professor? Seria capaz de levá-lo diretamente ao Lord? Ele não poderia fazer isso... Sua mãe havia feito um Voto Perpétuo com ele para segurança de Draco, mas estaria ainda valendo após a morte de Dumbledore? Não sabia, mas precisava arriscar.

"Professor...", sibilou muito baixo, sua voz era trêmula. "Sou eu".

A expressão de Snape era dura, mas de alguma forma Draco percebeu que ele estava surpreso. Não estava feliz ou satisfeito por tê-lo encontrado, ou com a possibilidade de entregá-lo. Estava apenas surpreso.

"Draco".

"Professor, o senhor não vai me levar para eles, vai?", questionou em voz baixa, olhando para os lados.

"Cogitávamos a possibilidade de estar morto", Snape começou, falando lentamente. "Não vejo motivos para modificar tal pensamento".

"O que está acontecendo? Eu não tenho informações sobre nada, eu estou preso, como está minha mãe?"

"Não sei absolutamente nada sobre sua mãe, ela está desaparecida", seu olhar era inquisidor. Draco tinha certeza de que se estivesse visível, Snape estaria usando oclumência, encarando seus olhos profundamente para extrair informações. "Onde você está escondido?"

"Por aí e em lugar nenhum", começou. "Uma aventura solitária, digamos", ironizou.

"Está com a Ordem, não há surpresa nisso", Snape se manteve altivo e desafiador.

"Vai correr agora para o Lord informando?", sua voz tinha um tom de desprezo. "Saiba que mesmo que ele saiba que eu estou vivo, não vai conseguir me encontrar".

"Eu não agiria dessa forma, você sabe. Apenas gostaria de saber o que esta acontecendo e se posso ajudar de alguma forma. Você está bem?"

"Sim, estou. Ainda assim não me sinto seguro, ainda mais após descobrir que eles querem me incluir nos planos deles", pensou alto.

"Que planos não esses?"

"Resgatar Harry", falou sem se sentir exatamente seguro em passar aquela informação. "Eles me querem lá, mas vão me dar a opção de ajudar ou não".

"Claro..."

"Ainda não sei detalhes, mas, professor-"

"Ao resgatar Harry Potter você estará escolhendo um lado, Draco", murmurou lentamente.

"Eu sei, mas se eu tiver que ir, por favor-"

"Não deixarei que nada aconteça a você, Draco", revelou com seriedade. Por trás dessas palavras ele sabia que havia muito mais. "Eu prometi a sua mãe... Agora vá. Não se exponha. Retorne à segurança em que você estava, voltaremos a nos falar em breve".

"Como professor?"

"Eu encontro você".

Ao dizer isso, aparatou e deixou Draco sozinho. O rapaz deu dois passos para frente e se apoiou na parede onde Snape estivera encostado e relembrou cada uma das palavras do professor. Ainda achavam que ele estava morto, mas até quando? Não podia ter certeza, mas tinha a impressão de que, de alguma forma, Snape já sabia daquele plano e ele apenas confirmara. Iriam atacar a brigada que escoltaria Harry Potter e ele estaria junto. Snape disse que não deixaria que nada lhe acontecesse, mas até que ponto poderia confiar na sorte? As dúvidas de corroíam, mas não eram questões imediatas. Haveria tempo para pensar, mas uma coisa já havia decidido: informaria a Ordem sobre uma possível armadilha. Precisava que aquele grupo estivesse inteiro, se quisesse proteção. Era uma troca justa.

Com cautela, seguiu para a rua principal do Beco Diagonal. Seus passos eram apressados, porém silenciosos. Não podia chamar atenção para si e tratou de seguir pelo caminho que levava à loja dos Weasley. O movimento tinha diminuído um pouco, e não viu sinal de Hermione Granger ou de Ronald Weasley, mas avistou Ginny logo na entrada da loja, como se estivesse montando guarda. Aproximou-se apenas o suficiente para chamar sua atenção. Jogou uma pedrinha perto dos pés dela e exclamou, baixinho:

"Hei, estou aqui", ela se assustou e vasculhou ao seu redor, seus olhos muito abertos pelo susto. Notando a presença de Malfoy perto da esquina para onde uma das vitrines da loja ficava virada, ela se aproximou, devagar.

"Onde você esteve? Ron e Mione foram atrás de você! Ficou maluco?", censurou.

"Não importa! Preciso falar com seu pai ou com alguém da Ordem! Tenho informações e-"

_BAM! _

Os dois foram arremessados contra o vidro com extrema violência. Ginny batera com as costas e fora atirada para frente com força e só não bateu a face no chão porque conseguiu se apoiar nas mãos, caindo de joelhos. Draco batera no vidro de lado e caíra sentado, protegendo-se com os braços quando a vitrine desabou em cima dos dois.

"O que está acontecendo?", ouviu alguém gritar em meio aos berros desesperados das pessoas que saiam correndo da loja e de outras que já corriam pelo beco.

"Ginny!", Draco ouviu Ron gritar. Ele e Hermione se aproximavam correndo, varinhas a postos, rostos lívidos.

"Alguém ajuda o Malfoy", ela lembrou. "Ele ainda está aí, desiludido, não sei se está muito machucado, ai..."

"Vamos, temos que correr!", alertou desesperado.

"O que está havendo?", Draco questionou, em um suspiro.

"Comensais", Hermione anunciou.

E não precisava acrescentar mais nada.

Os quatro se enfiaram em uma rua transversal e deserta. Hermione narrara um plano de fuga rapidamente, enquanto saíam da principal.

"Aparatamos perto d'A Toca. Ron, você leva Malfoy e eu vou com Ginny".

Ronald não ficou satisfeito, mas esticou o braço para que Malfoy se apoiasse e fizesse uma aparatação acompanhada. Seria engraçado, se o momento não fosse tão desesperador, pois Ron parecia uma coruja mal humorada e sem vontade de fazer uma entrega.

"Papai, mamãe, o pessoal-"

"Vamos agora!", Hermione anunciou.

No momento seguinte Draco se viu atirado no meio do mato. O sol estava alto e incomodava, havia muito mato e árvores altas mais à frente. Olhou para os lados e viu Ginny e Hermione de pé, visivelmente nervosas. Ron se levantava emburrado e preocupado. Estava tão vermelho que Draco não duvidava que ele começasse a soltar fogo pelo nariz.

"Onde estamos?", questionou.

"Perto de casa", foi Ginny quem respondeu.

"Oh, meu Deus, Ginny! Suas mãos!", exclamou Hermione, ao notar que a palma das mãos de Ginny sangrava.

"Não foi nada; melhor do que se tivesse sido o meu rosto. Mamãe conserta em um segundo".

"Vocês estão inteiros?", Hermione questionou, estendendo sua preocupação a Draco.

Os dois afirmaram e ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro, atordoada. Ginny se sentou em um tronco de árvore caído, mantendo as mãos afastadas da roupa e tentando esconder a dor que sentia atrás de uma expressão firme.

"Eles não fazem um ataque público há meses!", Hermione exclamou, sem conseguir disfarçar o tremor em sua voz. "Deve haver algum motivo..."

"Será que pensaram que estávamos com Harry?", Ron questionou.

"Isso não justifica o fato deles estarem lá, para início de conversa", Ginny argumentou. "Nem íamos visitar a loja hoje, foi algo inesperado. E não era uma informação pública que estaríamos por ali e, mesmo se fosse, eles não se arriscariam em um plano no escuro para – em um golpe de muita sorte – encontrar Harry conosco. Eles _sabem_ que Harry está escondido com os tios. Snape está com eles".

"De qualquer forma eles fizeram muito barulho por nada", Hermione lembrou. "A intenção não era Harry, era causar pânico. Simples assim", ela se sentou ao lado de Ginny e pegou as mãos da garota. "É melhor irmos andando. Nós estamos perto de casa, mas ainda fora da barreira de proteção".

Os três começaram a andar quando Draco resolveu falar.

"Eles estavam indo em direção à loja de varinhas".

O trio estacou, primeiro em surpresa, pois tinham esquecido que ele estava ali; segundo pela informação fornecida pelo intruso.

"Como é?", Ron foi o primeiro se aproximar, encarando a massa disforme e confusa que era Draco Malfoy naquele momento.

"Como sabe disso, Malfoy?", Ginny questionou, evitando gesticular. Draco notou que além dos cortes ainda havia vidro cravado nas mãos da menina.

"Eu não sei se eles estavam indo para lá. Eu os vi seguindo naquela direção", explicou-se, tentando manter a calma. "Depois fui arremessado contra o vidro e só me lembro de ser arrastado por vocês".

Os três se entreolharam e concordaram silenciosamente que não iriam debater aquela informação naquele momento. Precisavam juntá-la com as que a Ordem provavelmente teria. Em pouco tempo estariam seguros e falariam sobre o ocorrido.

"Vamos logo para casa", Ron se adiantou. "Você precisa dar um jeito nessa mão, Ginny".

E eles andaram. Atravessaram a grama alta e chegaram a uma pequena elevação coberta por árvores. Bastou atravessá-la que Draco pôde visualizar a casa alta e torta dos Weasley. Não precisou chegar tão perto para perceber a movimentação anormal. Viu um vulto na janela e escutou alguém gritar:

"São eles!"

Barulho de muitos passos e logo Molly Weasley estava à porta, com os olhos saltados e a expressão angustiada. Venceu a distância que a separava dos filhos e os apertou em um único abraço.

"O que deu em vocês? Para onde foram? Por que não seguiram o procedimento de emergência, por que-"

"Mamãe, Ginny está sangrando", Fred alertou e a mulher mudou o seu foco de preocupação.

"Minha menina, venha comigo!", ordenou.

"Hermione, minha querida, você está bem?", Arthur Weasley perguntou. "Ron?"

"Estamos todos bem, papai".

"Estamos sim, senhor Weasley", Hermione a encarou, seriamente: "mas precisamos passar algumas informações enquanto nos recompomos".

"Precisamente. Lupin, Tonks e Moody estão aqui. Kingsley chegará em breve".

Eles já estavam entrando na casa quando Draco falou alto:

"Hey, alguém, por favor, poderia tirar esse feitiço?", pediu.

O senhor Weasley fez um sinal para que todos entrassem e pediu que Draco se aproximasse. Sem proferir nenhum feitiço, apenas tocou o topo da cabeça do rapaz com a varinha e ele pôde sentir a estranha sensação novamente. Alguns segundos depois, ele notou que já era completamente visível mais uma vez.

"Obrigado", Draco falou baixo, ao mesmo tempo em que o senhor Weasley saia da frente, pedindo que ele passasse.

Draco entrou na casa e a sala cheia e abafada ficou em silêncio.

O único barulho perceptível fora o ranger da porta recém fechada por Arthur e o borbulhar de alguma coisa que esquentava em um caldeirão na lareira. Draco atravessou a sala em silêncio e se encostou à parede, cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar. Era como se todos esperassem que ele desse as explicações pelo que tinha acontecido, como se fosse o culpado.

Não iria falar sobre Snape, tinha receio do que A Ordem iria pensar, mas – se fosse oportuno – poderia alertá-los sobre a armadilha, sobre os Comensais já terem idéia do plano, sobre a possibilidade de haver um traidor. O silêncio já havia se quebrado e todos falavam ao mesmo tempo e era como se ele tivesse voltado a ser invisível.

"O Ministério está uma loucura. A notícia se espalhou mais rápido do que o esperado", Kingsley anunciou assim que entrou.

"Houve mortes?", Arthur questionou. "Saímos de lá muito rápido, ficar e lutar não era uma opção naquele momento. Seguimos o plano de fuga, havia crianças nas redondezas, fizemos o possível para tirá-las da linha de fogo, mas-"

"Ninguém morreu, mas Olivander está desaparecido. A loja foi destruída", Kingsley fez uma pausa, quando percebeu que Ron, Ginny e Hermione encararam Draco Malfoy ao mesmo tempo. "Tem algo a acrescentar sobre isso, senhor Malfoy?"

"Eu apenas vi dois comensais seguindo na direção da loja de varinhas, mas não sabia das intenções. Estava na frente da loja quando fui atingido pela explosão. Ela estava ao meu lado na hora, fomos arremessados contra o vidro", falou apontando para Ginny, que concordou.

"Uma hora estávamos conversando, na outra só ouvimos a explosão, quando percebi estava no chão, com as mãos cortadas e queimadas, por tentar me proteger", explicou, sem tirar as mãos de uma tigela com o que parecia ser uma poção curativa.

"Podemos deduzir então que o ataque foi apenas para instigar o terror?", Fred questionou, enquanto enfaixava o próprio braço, depois e limpar e fechar o corte com magia, deixando apenas superficial para cicatrizar naturalmente.

"Eles não foram lá por nós ou por Harry", Hermione iniciou a exposição da sua teoria, nervosa. "Mas com certeza nos mantém sob forte vigilância na esperança de conseguir-"

"Eles sabem que Cicatriz não está aqui ainda", Draco falou em tom de desdém, interrompendo Hermione. "E, de alguma forma, eles sabem do plano de vocês para resgatar Potter".

Silêncio.

Draco já estava começando a ficar habituado a essas pausas quase infinitas, que mesclavam surpresa e preocupação.

"E como _você_ sabe?", Lupin questionou.

Draco olhou para Ginny, mas decidiu que não iria entregá-la.

"As paredes aqui são finas e eu não faço nada o dia todo que não seja ficar trancado no quarto ouvindo o silêncio. Acabo escutando até mesmo aquilo que não desejo, se vocês querem saber", falou encarando Ron e Hermione. "É impossível ignorar quando certas conversas chegam até mim", acrescentou.

"Excelente tocar nesse assunto, Malfoy", Arthur puxou o assunto, mas foi Lupin quem continuou...

"Precisamos de você para que o plano dê certo".

Draco olhou rapidamente para Ginny, mas ela parecia disposta a evitar o seu olhar. Deveria seguir o conselho dela? Deveria acreditar em Snape quando o professor dizia que não deixaria que nada acontecesse a ele? _"Ao resgatar Harry Potter você estará escolhendo um lado, Draco"_, disse Snape, pouco tempo antes de toda a confusão.

Sim, estaria escolhendo um lado. O _seu_ lado.

**N/A.:** REVIEWS?

**Nota (fora de hora) da Autora**

* * *

Povo, eu nunca fui de fazer chantagem e blábláblá por reviews, mas em Marcas e Paranóia os hits estão lá em cima, muita gente favoritando ou colocando alert e pouca gente comenta qualquer coisa, critica ou dá toques, ou até mesmo para estimular para que eu continue escrevendo as duas. São duas longs que preciso atualizar constantemente, mas que chega bate uma tristeza por não receber nenhum feedback. Eu sei que tem gente lendo (ou pelo menos clicando, né?). Se começou e desistiu, diga por que; se continua lendo, me diz o que acha de cada capítulo (se tá bom, ruim, se foi acelerado, curto demais, longo demais, lendo, chato, se teve algo que chamou atenção, se achou erro de digitação ou ortografico e gramatical)... Isso ajuda horrores e estimula bastante a não deixar as coisas atrasarem.

Por favor, comentem. Não apenas nessa fic, mas quando lerem alguma coisa, de qualquer autor, comentem. Seja aqui no ffnet, em blogs, fórum, etc.

Beijão.


	13. Capítulo 6

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

* * *

O ar parecia ter faltado naquele aposento, pois todos pareciam incapazes de respirar. O tempo parecia ter parado durante aqueles segundos em que aguardavam a resposta de Draco. E ele se lembraria de cada uma das expressões que o encaravam: Lupin estava tenso, Arthur ansioso, os gêmeos o fitavam com curiosidade, Ronald desviou o olhar, Hermione tinha os olhos bem abertos, como se repetisse mentalmente "aceite, aceite, aceite" e Ginny, deixou de dar atenção às suas mãos machucadas para encará-lo, lentamente. Ainda havia dor contida em sua expressão. _"E isso a deixa mais bonita"_, pensou.

"Malfoy?", Lupin insistiu.

Draco retornou do seu transe e voltou a olhar para Lupin. Piscou duas vezes e colocou seus pensamentos em foco novamente e, tirando o rosto sofrido de Ginny da sua mente, olhou para o chão.

"Senhor Malfoy, qual é a sua-"

"Sim", falou baixo. Depois ergueu a cabeça e encarou Remus: "Eu vou com vocês".

"Excelente..."

"Mas acho justo que me digam o que estou aceitando fazer e peço o direito de rever minha decisão, caso julgue inapropriado".

"Acho que não tem problema em voltar atrás, desde que não deixe para fazê-lo na última hora", alertou Kingsley.

"Não, acredite. Só preciso ouvir o que têm a me dizer e preciso de um tempo para pensar, mas sim, estou disposto".

"Sente-se, Malfoy", Arthur pediu.

Draco se deslocou devagar entre as pessoas na sala lotada e abafada. Sentou-se no sofá, que estava coberto por uma manta colorida e cheio de almofadas em cima, ao lado de sua prima Tonks de sangue sujo. Era estranho pensar nela daquela forma: _prima_. Até pouco tempo ignorava a existência dela, no entanto, agora era a pessoa que geralmente trazia noticias de sua mãe.

"O plano já está traçado e vamos buscar Harry assim que ele completar dezessete anos, na virada da noite", Lupin começou, mas foi Arthur quem completou:

"Assim ele não vai possuir o rastreador".

"Entendo".

"Iremos em um grupo composto por seis pessoas para escoltá-lo, semelhante ao plano que utilizamos no seu quinto ano", Moody tomou a palavra para si e acrescentou com desdém: "Não que você saiba algo sobre aquela ocasião".

"O fato é que deu certo uma vez, mas teremos que ser muito mais cuidadosos porque, na época, fomos num grupo de nove pessoas", Tonks lembrou.

"Por isso precisamos de sua ajuda, alguém que conheça o inimigo de perto caso haja alguma eventualidade", Arthur mostrou seu ponto.

"Ou que sirva de isca", Moody riu sozinho, em sua voz rasgada.

Lupin retomou a palavra, falando mais alto para abafar a risada de Moony.

"Er... Ampliaremos a segurança e chegaremos tranquilamente aqui, onde Harry ficará sob nossa-"

"Não é uma boa idéia", Draco interrompeu.

Moony parou de rir imediatamente e, mais uma vez, o rapaz se sentiu perfurado por milhares de olhares.

"Perdão?", espantou-se o auror.

"Não vai dar certo dessa forma. Não sei como foi no passado, mas agora é diferente", ele falou, tentando se mostrar seguro.

"E o que faz você pensar dessa forma?", Arthur Weasley se aproximou, questionando de forma bondosa, e se sentou em uma mesinha de centro em frente a Draco. De alguma forma aquele homem parecia preocupado com ele. "Você sabe de alguma coisa?"

"Não tenho certeza, mas eles sabem que vocês vão buscar Harry... Não, eu não sei como eles descobriram", ele adiantou-se na resposta quando percebeu que Kingsley questionaria. "Eu apenas ouvi no beco. Estava desiludido, passaram por mim falando algo sobre isso", mentiu. Deixaria Snape fora disso. "Mas não é difícil imaginar que tenha gente infiltrada, não? Quero dizer, o Lord sempre se aproveitou do Ministério para ocultar seu retorno... Só que agora não precisa mais disso, então o faz às claras. Não seria exagero dizer que mais da metade do governo está corrompido".

"Então o que você sugere, menino?", Moody perguntou de forma ignorante.

"Eu não sei... Vou tentar ajudar, mas não sei como-"

"Primeiro de tudo: precisamos mudar a data", decidiu Kingsley.

"Mas já tínhamos todo cronograma e os aurores escalados..."

"Tonks, provavelmente um deles abriu a boca, mesmo que sem querer sobre nosso plano de resgate. Tinha que ser um deles, pois não acredito que tenhamos um traidor entre nós", Arthur argumentou.

"Então iremos apenas eu, Moody e Kingley?", Tonks questionou preocupada.

"Podemos substituir os aurores por nós, membros da Ordem. Eu, Lupin e Hagrid podemos fazer isso", Arthur escalou-se.

"Acha prudente incluir Hagrid nesse plano? Já tínhamos entrado em acordo em mantê-lo fora até que-"

"Alastor, não vejo muitas opções. Tenho certeza de que Lupin ficará satisfeito em vir conosco e, com a mudança de data, não haverá problemas, visto que não será lua cheia, como seria se o resgate fosse ao dia do aniversário de Harry".

"Ainda assim é pouca gente", Draco se meteu. "Acreditem quando eu digo que, se for para capturar Harry, o Lord virá pessoalmente para matá-lo", nas últimas palavras sua voz foi morrendo e o rapaz sentiu que estava encolhendo diante dos olhares inquisidores.

"Mas com a mudança de data-"

"Malfoy está certo, Nymphadora", Alastor admitiu de forma relutante. "Se, de alguma forma, descobriram o plano uma vez, nada impede que o façam novamente mesmo com todas as precauções. Precisamos de mais gente e precisamos confundi-los. Eles não podem encostar um dedo em Harry Potter".

"Bem... Sugestões?", Lupin abriu os braços e aguardou em silêncio.

Hermione, devagar e timidamente levantou a mão, quase como se estivesse em uma sala de aula e Draco segurou o riso com muito esforço. Era um comportamento tão típico que parecia deslocado em uma situação como aquela.

"Eu... Bem... Eu acho que tenho uma idéia", ela começou. "Mas será realmente perigoso".

"Hermione, querida, a essa altura, o que não é perigoso para vocês que estão no meio do furacão?", Molly questionou com ar sombrio, enquanto enfaixava as mãos de Ginny.

"Prossiga", Arthur pediu.

"Bem...", ela começou. "Eles querem Harry e para isso farão de tudo, nos atacarão com o que têm de melhor e mais letal... Mas não poderão matar Harry se não souberem quem é Harry Potter. _Qual_ é o _verdadeiro_ Harry Potter".

Draco notou que a garota estava ansiosa e parecia não ter a idéia completamente formulada, pois falava pausadamente, como se estivesse medindo cada uma das silabas. Ou talvez ela já tivesse aquele plano na cabeça há tempo suficiente para saber que era absurdo e, talvez por isso, falasse com calma para que a idéia não parecesse tão estúpida e suicida:

"Vamos precisar de muita gente", continuou. "Pelo menos nove pessoas; dez se contarmos com Harry".

"Hermione, do que diabos você está falando?", Moody questionou impaciente, sem conseguir acompanhar o raciocínio da amiga. Mas Draco percebeu que Ronald já sabia daquilo e suas suspeitas de que aquilo já fora premeditado se confirmou... Arthur encarou o filho e Hermione e compreendeu. Seus olhos não escondiam o espanto, mas respirou profundamente e – quando falou – sua voz era firme, já recomposta:

"Não podemos forçar ninguém. O risco é muito grande, afinal..."

"Senhor Weasley, eu sei que as pessoas que estiverem disfarçadas de Harry Potter estarão correndo perigo de vida, mas... É a única solução".

"Não, não é a única", advertiu Moody, compreendendo o que aquilo significava. "Mas é a estratégia mais apropriada. Eles não poderão pegar Potter se não souberem qual deles é o verdadeiro".

"Vocês vão todos disfarçados de Harry, então?", um dos gêmeos, que Draco não sabia dizer qual era, questionou.

"Temos estoque de polissuco no departamento, posso conseguir um pouco sem que levantemos suspeitas", Tonks informou.

"Mas somos poucos. Mesmo incluindo Hagrid, seremos apenas sete", Arthur falou e em seguida numerou, contando nos dedos: "Eu, Remus, Kingsley, Tonks, Moody, Bill e o próprio Hagrid. Não somos suficientes para-"

"Senhor Weasley, quando propus esse plano não excluí meu nome da responsabilidade de ser um dos falsos Harrys", Hermione falou com seriedade.

"Não ficaremos de fora... E não adianta me olhar assim, mamãe", Ron estava irredutível em sua decisão. "Vocês não vão sem mim e sem Mione".

"Nós também vamos", Fred e George falaram ao mesmo tempo e depois se cumprimentaram, batendo as mãos.

"Eu também", Ginny se alistou.

Molly Weasley não perdeu tempo e Draco viu o desespero estampado no rosto da mulher:

"Não, Ginny!", vetou. "Fred, George, Ron... Vocês são maiores de idade, eu não posso impedi-los, mas Ginny, você fica! Podem fazer isso sem você!"

"Mas mamãe..."

"Não, Ginny! Essa é minha palavra final", sentenciou.

A menina bufou, cruzou os braços e as pernas com raiva e desviou o olhar. Draco achou engraçado, ela fazia escândalo, mas não contestava e suas mãos enfaixadas faziam com que ela parecesse alguém pronta para brigar.

"Estamos em onze pessoas, é um bom número; doze, se contarmos Harry", Lupin lembrou.

"Eu ficarria satisfeita se pudesse ajudarr", Fleur falou pela primeira vez, segurando na mão de Bill. "Não deixarria você sozinho nessa horra tam difícil".

"Tudo bem, meu amor", sussurrou, beijando-lhe a testa.

"Somos treze. Alguém vai sobrar se você não se manifestar, seu vermezinho", Moody ralhou para Draco.

"Você não precisa ir, Malfoy", Lupin lembrou.

"Por que ele? Ele não quer ajudar Harry! Por que ele pode ir e eu não?", Ginny resmungou novamente, encarando Draco.

E ele entendeu aquilo como um desafio. Ela queria que ele fosse, o aconselhou a fazê-lo...

"Ginny, eu já disse que-"

"Eu vou", Draco anunciou.

"Você pode pensar, Malfoy. Podemos dar um tempo para-"

"Eu vou", insistiu.

Então ele percebeu que Ginny o encarava. Os olhos lembravam os de um felino acuado, como se analisasse a presa, mas conseguia ver um sorriso sendo contido no canto dos lábios.

"Seremos quatorze. Sete de nós disfarçados de Harry Potter", Hermione retomou a palavra. "Quando eu e Ron começamos a articular esse plano, não imaginávamos tantas pessoas e tínhamos incluído Ginny", disse, lançando a Ginny um olhar cheio de desculpas. "Creio podemos ajustar os pares para-"

"Eu vou com o moleque", Moody falou apontando para Draco. "Não vou me sentir seguro se tiver que tirar os meus olhos dele por mais que um segundo".

"Podemos arranjar isso, Alastor", Arthur falou em tom conciliador. "O que precisamos decidir é a data, pois precisamos fazer isto antes do aniversário de Harry".

"Sugiro que façamos ainda essa semana, antes da segunda quinzena", Hermione, sugeriu.

"Podemos organizar isso rápido, assim também não haverá tempo para que qualquer tipo de notícia vaze através de, por exemplo, Hagrid", Ron, falou e Hermione lhe censurou com um olhar, mas ele se justificou: "Mione, Hagrid _sempre_ entrega tudo".

"Sabemos, mas não vamos deixá-lo de fora. Arthur, você poderia marcar com ele para informá-lo da mudança de planos? De preferência, convoque-o apenas no mesmo dia da notícia e o leve com você", Kingsley sugeriu.

"Perfeito", o senhor Weasley concordou.

"Agora, por que todos nós não comemos alguma coisa?", Molly se levantou. "Tivemos um dia estranho e levamos um grande susto, fiquem para o jantar e falemos de assuntos mais agradáveis", sugeriu.

"Claro, Molly, querida", Arthur sorriu, cansado e agradecido. "Podemos todos nos sentar à mesa lá fora e tomar algumas decisões com relação à operação".

"Já tínhamos decidido que Dedalus, Hestia e Elifas, por segurança, não mais participariam. Mas eu ainda não consigo acreditar que qualquer um deles poderia ter vazado informações", Lupin comentou desolado.

"Elifas está ficando velho...", Moody lembrou. "Ele já não é mais tão cuidadoso".

"De qualquer forma perdemos membros importantes nos dois últimos anos. Se Emmelline estivesse viva e Podmore não estivesse sendo tão vigiado pelo ministério após ser preso, não precisaríamos usar essas crianças", Moody reclamou.

""E ainda tem os tios de Harry", Lupin lembrou. "Será que não seria interessante transferir a missão dos dois para levar os Dursley para um local seguro?"

"Sim, agora que sabemos que os Comensais estão preparados para atacá-los... Não podemos deixá-los lá sob vigilância. Os comensais já estavam vigiando aquela área e começo a pensar que apenas deixar gente de guarda não será suficiente após Harry partir".

"Verdade, Tonks", Arthur concordou, trazendo mais cadeiras. "Fica decidido, então? Os dois passam a se ocupar dos tios de Harry e, agora que escalamos Lupin – já que não mais será lua cheia – e Hagrid".

"Vamos fazer tudo rápido, mas precisamos despistar os comensais e fazê-los acreditar que o plano está mantido", Bill ressaltou sua preocupação. "Quando eles chegarem lá, no dia do aniversário de Harry, ele já estará seguro, conosco".

"Vou agilizar essa questão", Tonks falou levando a mão ao queixo. "Comunico Dedalus e Hestia amanhã discretamente no departamento".

"Humf! Perder os dois na escolta de Potter para deixar que eles levem aquela família de trouxas... Desperdício de pessoal qualificado, é o que eu digo", Moody resmungou enquanto agitava a varinha para ajudar Molly e Arthur a deslocar mais mesas para o jardim.

"Eles também precisam ser protegidos", Hermione lembrou, ajudando com os talheres.

Draco observava tudo à distância, sentindo-se ainda mais fora daquele lugar. Estava dividido entre falar ou não sobre a situação para Snape, pois, no fim das contas, se o Lord conseguisse capturar Harry Potter graças a uma informação dele tudo voltaria para o devido lugar e ele poderia ver a guerra terminar longe daquilo tudo.

"Você tem sorte", ele ouviu Ginny falar, arisca. "Daria qualquer coisa para estar no seu lugar, sabe?"

"Fique à vontade para tomar toda a minha vida, Weasley", falou baixo e cheio de mágoa.

"Não foi isso o que eu quis dizer", justificou-se. "De qualquer forma, foi corajoso da sua parte".

"Estou começando a acreditar que vocês confundem coragem com burrice", falou, afastando-se. "Se precisarem de mim estarei no quarto".

Então, Draco se afastou e entrou novamente na casa. Aquele clima de conspiração, planos e cumplicidade só o deixava pior. Estava ali pela consideração deles a Dumbledore e por mais nada. Sabia que não prezavam por sua vida, pouco ligavam para a saudade que tinha da sua mãe e do seu pai e nada, absolutamente nada, sabiam sobre o medo e o peso da responsabilidade que ele carregava nas costas.

Queria ser útil. Seu maior pecado, sempre, era querer se provar. Antes de subir as escadas com uma decisão tomada, olhou para trás. Ginny Weasley ainda o encarava, seriamente, como se tentasse ler o que estava se passando em sua mente.

Draco, de alguma forma, sabia que eles eram muito parecidos, mas por mais que ela confabulasse idéias mirabolantes jamais se aproximaria do que estava prestes a fazer...

Ele só precisava encontrar uma coruja.

* * *

**N/A.: **Capítulo dedicado à Diana Prallon, que betou e pitacou. Obrigada!


	14. Capítulo 7

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

Draco chegou ao quarto e a luz do sol já morria no horizonte, dando ao céu um tom alaranjado. Foi apenas quando fechou a porta atrás de si que percebeu que não tinha como escrever uma carta: sequer possuía pena e pergaminho. Andou de um lado para o outro, enquanto as dúvidas retornavam a passear por seus pensamentos. Sentiu o conhecido nó na garganta lhe impedir de respirar e foi até a janela. Através dela podia ver todos...

_E sentiu inveja_.

Estavam em guerra! Como podiam jantar ao ar livre, como em uma reunião de velhos amigos? Entre sussurros e conversas preocupadas, havia sorrisos, havia esperança.

"Não para mim", sussurrou. Sentindo-se ainda mais sozinho.

Draco queria contar a Snape. Sabia que o professor de alguma forma iria ajudá-lo, mas como poderia trair a confiança das únicas pessoas que lhe estenderam a mão quando necessitou? Ainda assim, tinha consciência de que não pertencia àquela vida, não tinha ligação com aquelas pessoas e pouco se importava com a história do mundo bruxo se ele e seus pais estivessem bem. Sabia que aquele pensamento era egoísta, mas não poderia negar que se tratava o de instinto de sobrevivência característico de todo slytherin.

"Ginny, poderia levar alguma coisa para Malfoy?", Draco ouviu Molly solicitar, no meio das outras vozes. "O menino deve estar com fome".

"Mas mamãe..."

"Eu preciso terminar as coisas e você é a única que não está no plano. Pode perder alguns minutos, por favor, venha comigo até a cozinha e me ajude".

Draco saiu da janela e se sentou no chão, logo à frente. Apoiou o braço em um dos joelhos e esticou a outra perna, que só notara naquele momento o quanto estava dolorida. Em pouco tempo ela subiria para trazer sua comida, talvez conversar, trocar algumas informações. Por mais estranho que pudesse parecer, e por mais peças que ela tivesse pregado, Ginny Weasley era a única pessoa naquela casa que não o _ignorava_.

Ouviu um clique e a porta se abriu fazendo barulho. Àquela altura quase não havia iluminação no quarto e ela andou devagar até a mesa ao lado da cama, para apoiar a bandeja.

"Pensei que você ficaria feliz por eu ter aceitado participar", ele falou baixo, e ela se virou, lentamente, colocando as mãos na cintura. Sua expressão era serena.

"Na verdade, tanto faz", deu de ombros. "Eu sei que é o certo... Digo, conscientemente, eu sei que é a decisão correta, porém não acho justo ficar de fora de tudo".

"Você é igual a mim", ele concluiu, tentando distinguir a expressão dela à meia luz.

"Perdão?"

"Essa coisa de querer sempre se provar, mostrar que não é inútil..."

"Malfoy, você não me conhece para ficar me analisando dessa forma", falou parecendo ofendida, mas Draco percebeu que o tom era muito mais de surpresa.

"Realmente não conheço, mas posso dizer que nesses últimos dias prestei mais atenção em você do que qualquer um deles", confessou. "Por mais insensível que tenha sido, ao menos, você conversa comigo e _isso_ eu não vou esquecer. Se há algo que aprendi é a ser grato por aqueles que me consideram".

Ginny apenas o observou em silêncio e Draco não sabia dizer o que estava se passando na cabeça dela. Mas achou estranho ela parecer tão confusa com aquilo, desconsertada. Então ele sorriu:

"Acho que você passou tempo demais lutando por atenção e, quando finalmente a tem, não sabe o que fazer com ela".

"Como-"

"Já disse, você é igual a mim".

Ginny deu um sorriso sem graça e colocou as mãos no bolso, encolhendo os ombros, desviando um pouco o olhar para observar os últimos raios de sol através da janela.

"Malfoy, seu jantar vai esfriar. Mais tarde alguém vem pegar a bandeja", informou virando-se para sair.

Então ele percebeu que ela diminuiu o passo e parou diante da porta, segurando a maçaneta.

"Você fez a coisa certa", ela olhou para trás, quando ele começou a se levantar, apoiando-se na cama. "Quero dizer, sobre pedir ajuda".

"Estou começando a acreditar nisso", respondeu, ficando admirado por perceber que aquelas palavras eram sinceras.

Ginny deu um sorriso torto, mas sincero e abriu a porta, fechando-a devagar assim que atravessou o portal. Draco se sentou na cama e encarou a sopa de legumes, que cheirava bem em um prato fundo. Só agora a fome parecia realmente evidente. Pegou a colher e mexeu um pouco, deixando esfriar com alguns minutos antes de provar. _Quente_. A cada colherada ficava com mais calor e, ao contrário do esperado, a temperatura não diminuiu tanto quando o sol baixou. A noite prometia ser abafada... _Quem preparava sopas no verão?_ Pensou, enquanto tirava a camisa de mangas compridas.

"E quem é o imbecil que usa casaco essa época do ano?", perguntou-se, em voz alta, jogando a peça de lado, qualquer jeito.

Então seu olhar caiu sobre seu braço e se lembrou o porquê. Desviou os olhos para o seu jantar, segurando a vontade de chorar. Pensou nos seus pais, em Harry Potter, em Dumbledore e em Ginny: _"Você fez a coisa certa_", ela disse, sorrindo de forma sincera. Naquele segundo, a idéia de informar Snape evaporou dos seus pensamentos. Não podia traí-los. Tinha feito a coisa certa.

_Tinha feito a coisa certa_.

Depois de terminar sua refeição ficou feliz por estar sozinho e ter a cama para esticar o corpo. Afastou as cobertas e deitou-se. A calça que usava também era de tecido grosso e fazia calor, mas preferiu continuar com elas. Usar roupas de segunda mão que se assemelhavam tanto com as peças trouxas o incomodava, mas não tinha muita escolha. Fechou os olhos e ficou completamente quieto, respirando lentamente e torcendo para que esfriasse um pouco. Então, alguns minutos mais tarde, ele já não sabia mais se estava dormindo ou acordado.

No instante seguinte, Draco se viu escrevendo furiosamente em pedaços e mais pedaços de pergaminho. Possuía tinta e papel, pois ele conseguira pegar escondido em um dos quartos enquanto todos dormiam. Desceu com cuidado, deu um doce a uma coruja muito pequena e ela, dócil, empoleirou-se no seu braço. Seguiu para os jardins e a noite continuava abafada.

Céu estrelado;

Poucas nuvens;

O vento se recusava a soprar.

Prendeu o pequeno bilhete na perninha minúscula da coruja e falou baixo, olhando para os lados, desconfiado, como se pudesse ser pego a qualquer segundo:

"Entregue apenas para Severus Snape".

Acordou em um sobressalto, suado, coração acelerado e com o sol batendo em seu rosto. Ficou sentado por alguns segundos, encarando a parede fixamente, tentando recompor sua respiração, tentando afastar o pesadelo.

"Consciência pesada, Malfoy?", Ron questionou. Ele estava levando a sua bandeja do jantar da noite anterior.

"Não interessa", resmungou, deitando-se novamente e cobrindo os olhos.

"Ron, desocupa logo essa mesinha, eu preciso apoiar o café da manhã dele!", Draco escutou a voz de Ginny e tirou as mãos do rosto, para encará-la.

Então notou que o olhar dela pousava sobre seu braço esquerdo, onde a Marca Negra, vívida, estava tatuada, ocupando praticamente toda a parte interna de seu antebraço. Num impulso, buscou a camisa de mangas compridas que vestira no dia anterior e cobriu a marca. Ginny desviou o olhar e Ron o encarava com uma expressão de nojo.

"O que foi?", Draco perguntou de forma arisca. "Você 'tá olhando o quê?", então vestiu a camisa apressadamente.

"Nada, Malfoy", falou em tom de sarcasmo. "Vamos, Ginny. Deixe a bandeja aí e vamos".

"Papai disse para-"

"Depois eles atualizam Malfoy das coisas. Vamos! Mione está esperando, temos muita coisa para arrumar".

Draco olhou para comida e torceu o nariz. Não estava com fome. Na verdade estava enjoado e censurava-se por ter ido dormir logo depois de comer: tivera pesadelos e acordara enjoado.

"Mas que belo começo de dia", falou alto, se levantando.

Pegou roupas limpas – vestes evidentemente bruxas, dessa vez – e seguiu para um banho frio. Queria se refrescar. Se tinha uma coisa que o irritava era ficar suado e vestir roupas sujas. Olhou para seus pés enquanto se lavava e viu que estavam sujos, como se tivesse andado descalço durante horas, mas então olhou novamente e não... Era só imaginação.

Molhou a cabeça e fechou os olhos. A idéia de mandar a carta para Snape ainda martelava seus pensamentos; tanto que sonhara com isso. De qualquer forma, sua decisão estava tomada e já tinha decidido ser fiel aqueles que o acolheram enquanto isso mantivesse ele e seus pais a salvo.

Secou-se e se vestiu, saindo para o corredor onde encontrou Ginny esperando por ele:

"Papai pediu para avisar que quer falar com todos hoje e pediu que almoçasse conosco", depois falou muito baixo. "Eu acho que será hoje de noite".

Draco parou na posição em que estava, no meio do corredor, segurando as roupas sujas e a toalha molhada, a boca aberta em espanto. _"Tem certeza?"_ era o que ele queria perguntar, mas não o fez. _"Será que estou preparado para isso? Será que vai dar certo?_"

"Vai dar certo", ela pareceu ler os pensamentos dele.

"Você diz isso porque não vai estar lá, correndo perigo", falou sem pensar e a expressão amistosa no rosto de Ginny desapareceu tão rápido que Draco mal teve tempo de processar.

"Então vamos torcer para não acontecer nada com o senhor corajoso", foi sarcástica. "Agora me dê essas roupas que vou levar para juntar com as outras", ele obedeceu. Ela parecia realmente muito irritada. "A toalha também".

Assim que pegou as peças saiu pisando forte, sem olhar para trás. Draco se lamentou após aquela conversa, pois sabia que tinha tocado em um ponto frágil dela. O maior desejo de Ginny era poder ajudar, se provar, atuar como membro da Ordem da Fênix, mas por ser a mais nova e ainda menor de idade, acabava não participando. Ele tinha notado naqueles dias – enfurnado naquela casa – que ela parecia uma sombra orbitando ao redor de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, sedenta por informações, por não ser mantida de fora, dando respostas espertas e rápidas, sendo a garota de personalidade forte...

"_Ela é igual a mim",_ pensou. Mas diferente dela, provarei o meu valor e não deixarei que pensem que sou um peso.

Foi para o quarto e ficou escutando as conversas que vazavam pelas paredes durante toda manhã, quando a hora do almoço se aproximou quem foi chamá-lo foi Granger. E ele se pegou pensando que se Ginny Weasley realmente tivesse ficado brava com ele e não mais quisesse vê-lo, sentiria falta.

Ele seguiu Hermione e todos já estavam à mesa. Ele entrou na cozinha em silêncio e se sentou perto da cabeceira da mesa, onde estava Arthur. À sua frente estava Bill, o mais velho, e à sua esquerda Ginny Weasley. Molly colocava a refeição na mesa enquanto os gêmeos tagarelavam ao som dos risos de Hermione e dos protestos de Ron. Então Arthur o chamou e ele desviou sua atenção das brincadeiras dos demais ocupantes da mesa.

"A ação iria acontecer hoje, mas não tivemos tempo de preparar tudo", começou. "Mesmo assim, creio que até depois de amanhã tudo estará dentro do desejado, incluindo as roupas que vocês precisarão usar para se passar por Harry".

"Boa sorte, Malfoy. Seu par será realmente Moody", provocou Fred Weasley.

"Verdade. Se fizer qualquer gracinha, vai acabar sendo atacado por ele", riu George.

"Vocês dois, parem!", reclamou Molly. "Malfoy, você está deixando esfriar", ela alertou, apontando para a torta de frango e o purê de batatas que estava no prato do rapaz.

"Sim, senhora", atendeu, provando a comida.

No restante da refeição, Dracro se limitou a escutar as instruções de Arthur e ser atualizado com informações acerca da guerra, dos que haviam desaparecido e dos que estavam mortos. Não tivera notícias de sua mãe, pois Tonks não havia passado nada a eles sobre Narcissa, mas Draco lembrou que não fazia nem um dia que tivera notícias e entendia que não funcionava do jeito que ele gostaria.

Terminado o almoço, os gêmeos, o amigo de Harry Potter, Hermione Granger e Ginny foram para os jardins e Draco para o quarto. De lá ele pôde ver o grupo sentado debaixo de uma árvore se refrescando com suco gelado de abóbora e, depois de descansarem um pouco, começar a desguinomizar os jardins sob altos protestos de Ron.

Draco sentou-se no chão e quase torceu para que o dia do resgate chegasse logo, pois, quem sabe, um pouco da sua rotina sem graça mudasse. Ele sabia que, aos poucos, se continuasse daquele jeito, não sobreviveria.

Conforme seu desejo, a esperada noite chegou rápido. Estava deitado na cama, se preparando mentalmente quando escutou as batidas na porta. Como esperado, era Ginny.

"Boa noite", ela falou baixo. Em seguida, olhou para bandeja: "Você não comeu nada?"

"Estou com o estômago dando voltas. Não consegui sequer olhar", confessou.

"Imagino", suspirou. "Estou nervosa e ansiosa e nem sairei de casa".

"Bem, é melhor eu descer".

"Moody estava repassando o plano pela terceira vez, acho. Ele não gosta de ser pego desprevenido... Está lá embaixo bradando que foi melhor mudar o plano mesmo, porque um tal de Thicknesse estava de olho no rastreador de Harry..."

Ela parou, notando que Draco estava nervoso. Ela se aproximou insegura e pegou a mão do rapaz, apertando-a.

"Força", sorriu. "Vai dar tudo certo".

Dizendo isso, deu mais um passo e ficou na monta dos pés, beijando-lhe a bochecha. Draco ficou parado, congelado por aqueles segundos. Mesmo com o quarto iluminado apenas pelos últimos raios de sol podia notar o quanto ela estava vermelha. A garota se afastou e saiu do quarto rapidamente. Só então Draco se permitiu respirar novamente.

"Isso não aconteceu", murmurou para si mesmo. "Estou delirando", complementou quando abriu a porta e saiu do quarto, pronto para encontrar o grupo que resgataria Harry Potter. Mas ainda podia sentir o rosto queimar.

Desceu as escadas e todos já estavam lá. Moody fazia exatamente o que Ginny tinha dito e ela ria de forma nervosa.

"Pronto, estamos todos aqui! Vamos!", anunciou o auror. "A essa altura os Dursley já foram levados e Harry estará sozinho. Não podemos nos demorar, pois em breve o feitiço cairá. Uma vez fora da casa dos tios, Harry não mais poderá chamar aquilo de lar... Vamos!"

Ginny e Molly abraçaram e cumprimentaram cada um dos presentes na casa, mas na sua vez a garota apenas apertou a sua mão formalmente e desejou sorte, desviando o olhar como se tivesse vergonha. Molly o segurou pelos ombros e o agradeceu visivelmente emocionada.

"Vamos desiludir a todos", Draco escutou Arthur avisando do jardim e se apressou em sair da casa, segurando a última vassoura que havia ficado encostada na parede. "Por favor, me ajudem".

Uns foram usando o feitiço nos outros até que não passassem de massas disformes. Draco montou na vassoura e sentiu alguém lhe cutucar o ombro.

"Estou de olho em você, moleque!", ralhou. "Mesmo desiludido".

Então houve uma contagem e, no três, estavam todos partindo para a noite.

Draco sobrevoou céus desconhecidos. Estava praticamente colado à vassoura de Moody, concentrando-se para não perdê-lo de vista. A escuridão parecia estar se agitando, o ar estava tremulo devido a todas aquelas pessoas enfeitiçadas por suas magias de desilusionamento.

Pousaram fazendo barulho e à porta dos fundos de uma casa igual a todas as outras ao redor, viu a figura confusa de Harry Potter. Aos poucos todos foram ficando visíveis novamente e o meio gigante dominava a cena, parecendo desengonçado enquanto permaneceu sentado em naquela enorme motocicleta. Em toda a sua volta, outras pessoas estavam desmontando de suas vassouras e em esqueléticos cavalos pretos com asas.

Abrindo a porta dos fundos, aparentemente atordoado, Harry correu até o meio deles e Draco se viu no meio de uma comoção geral de cumprimento, enquanto Hermione jogava os braços em volta do pescoço magricelo de Harry; Ron deu uma olhada meio enciumada, mas se aproximou do amigo dando uma tapinha em suas costas. Então, o meio gigante disse:

"Tudo certo Harry? Pronto para irmos?", sua voz era rouca e Draco se sentiu incomodado. Não gostava dele.

"Claro," disse Harry, olhando todos à sua volta. Estava muito feliz. "Mas eu não esperava tantos de vocês!"

"Mudança de planos", Moody ralhou, que estava segurando dois enormes sacos cheios, e o qual o olho girava rapidamente, alternando entre Harry, Draco, a casa, o jardim e o céu... "Mas vamos para um lugar coberto antes de falar disso", alertou desconfiado.

Harry guiou-os para dentro da casa e Draco se viu na cozinha onde todos pareciam bastante a vontade: rindo e batendo papo; assentados em cadeiras ou sobre as brilhantes superfícies dos móveis impecavelmente limpos. Draco notou que Harry observou cada um dos presentes com satisfação, podia jurar que ao redor de Harry parecia existir uma aura de felicidade, até que seus olhos caíram sobre ele e sua expressão ficou séria e contida, mas ao menos não pareceu a Draco que ele estivesse disposto a estrangulá-lo, como em diversas vezes anteriores.

"Kingsley, eu pensei que você estava cuidando do Primeiro Ministro" ele disse do outro lado da sala, após desviar suas atenções de Draco. Ignorando-o.

"Ele pode se virar sem mim por uma noite" disse Kingsley "Você é mais importante".

"_Claro que é. Harry Potter era sempre o mais importante",_ pensou Draco.

"Oh, Harry, adivinhe?" disse Tonks, que estava sentada em cima da maquina de lavar, mostrando, um anel em sua mão esquerda.

"Você se casou?" Harry gritou, olhando do lobisomen para ela.

"Casou! Pronto!", se intrometeu Moody. "Ok, ok, nós teremos tempo para uma conversa agradável depois". Após as _gentis_ palavras do auror, e o silêncio reinou sobre a cozinha.

Então ele pôs os sacos gigantes no chão, à sua frente e se virou para Harry:

"Assim como Dedalus provavelmente te contou, nós abandonamos o plano A. Thicknesse se debandou para o lado de lá, o que nos trás um grande problema".

"Segundo problema", explicou Arthur "É que você é menor de idade, o que significa que ainda tem o rastreador sobre você."

"O quê?"

"O rastreador, Potter, o rastreador!" disse Alastor impacientemente "É o encanto que detecta atividades mágicas praticadas por menores, é desse jeito que o Ministério encontrar menores infratores! Se você, ou qualquer um aqui, utilizar uma magia para resgatar você, Thicknesse vai saber disso, e junto com ele os Comensais da Morte."

"Nós não podemos esperar o feitiço ser quebrado", foi Lupin que continuou explicando. "Porque no momento em que você atingir a maior idade, você perderá a proteção que sua mãe lhe deu. Resumindo: Thicknesse pensa que encurralou você"

"Então o que faremos?"

"Nós iremos usar o único método que nos restou, o único método que o rastreador não pode detectar, pois não dependemos de magia para utilizar: Vassouras, testrálios, e a moto de Hagrid".

Harry podia enumerar milhares de defeitos naquele plano, Draco viu que ele não parecia convencido, mas mesmo assim ele segurou suas observações para dar a Moody a chance de continuar:

"Agora, o feitiço de sua mãe somente irá quebrar sobre duas condições: quando você atingir a idade, ou quando você não chamar este lugar de casa. Você, sua tia e seu tio terão os caminhos separados, em total entendimento que jamais verão um ao outro novamente, concorda?"

Harry afirmou, com um aceno simples.

"Então dessa vez, não haverá volta, e o encanto se quebrará assim que você sair do raio de visão. No plano inicial que passamos para você, íamos manter seus tios aqui, mas não seria seguro para eles, tem gente vigiando e tem comensais preparados para pegar você assim que for maior de idade... Malfoy informou que eles viriam pegar você, decidimos então quebrar o feitiço mais cedo".

"Mas-"

"Harry, a única alternativa é esperar por Você-Sabe-Quem vir e te matar quando completar dezessete anos", Hermione falou calmamente. "E certamente virão. O nosso plano A vazou, Harry. Por isso bolamos essa segunda alternativa".

"O que nós temos ao nosso favor é que Você-Sabe-Quem não sabe que estamos te transportando esta noite. Nós deixamos escapar uma falsa pista para o ministério, reforçando a informação que eles já tinham: todos acham que você não sairá até que o encanto seja desfeito. Contudo, estamos lidando com Você-Sabe-Quem, então nós não podemos contar com que ele realmente saiba a data errada. Como já disse, provavelmente tem comensais patrulhando os céus em toda essa área, só para o caso. Então, nós providenciamos para uma dúzia de casas diferentes toda a proteção que poderíamos. Todas elas parecem possíveis lugares os quais usaríamos para te esconder, todas tem alguma ligação com a Ordem. Acrescente na lista a minha casa, a casa de Kingsley, os Weasley... Entendeu?"

"Sim..." disse Harry, mas Draco não acreditou que ele estava confiante.

"Nós iremos para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Uma vez que é a casa mais preparada para nos receber e devido aos encantamentos de proteção que lá colocamos, você poderá utilizar uma chave de portal até a casa dos Weasley. Dúvidas?"

"Bem... Sim" disse Harry "Talvez eles não saibam a qual das doze casas eu estou indo primeiro, porém não ficará óbvio? Vai ter catorze de nós indo em direção a casa dos pais de Tonks?"

"Ah!", exclamou Moody. "Eu me esqueci do detalhe principal do plano. Catorze de nós não estarão voando para a casa dos pais de Tonks. Serão sete Harry Potters voando através dos céus hoje a noite, cada um deles com um companheiro, cada par indo para uma casa diferente"

De dentro de sua capa Moody agora retirou uma garrafa do que parecia lama. Não havia motivos para ele dizer qualquer outra palavra, pois ficara óbvio que Harry havia entendido todo o plano imediatamente.

"Nem pensar!" exclamou de forma audível, sua voz ecoando pela cozinha. "Corta essa!"

"Eu disse a eles que você reagiria dessa forma, Harry" disse Hermione.

"Se vocês pensam que eu deixarei seis pessoas se arriscarem dessa forma-"

"Como se fosse a primeira vez para qualquer um de nós," Ron pensou alto.

"Dessa vez é diferente, fingindo ser eu-"

"Bem", Fred interrompeu. "Nenhum de nós deseja isso Harry. Imagina se algo dá errado e ficamos pra sempre com a sua cara?"

Harry não riu.

"Vocês não podem fazer isso sem minha cooperação, vocês precisam de mim para lhes dar alguma-"

"Exatamente, não tem como nós continuarmos com o plano sem você cooperar" famentou George, em tom de zombaria.

"Pois é! Treze de nós contra um cara que não pode usar magia... Nós não temos nenhuma chance", brincou Fred.

"Engraçado", bufou Harry. "Muito engraçado".

"Todos aqui são maiores de idade, Potter, e estão todos dispostos a se arriscar... Até mesmo eu", Draco ousou se manifestar.

"Não vamos mais discutir. O tempo está passando. Eu quero um pouco de teu cabelo, garoto, agora!"

"Mas isso é ruim, não há necessidade-"

"Não há necessidade?" gritou Moody "Com Você-Sabe-Quem lá fora e metade do Ministério ao seu lado? Potter, se nós tivermos sorte, ele terá engolido a falsa pista e estará planejando te pegar somente em seu aniversário, mas ele provavelmente tem um ou dois comensais te vigiando, é o que eu faria se fosse ele. Eles podem não ter sido capazes de pegar você ou a esta casa enquanto o encantamento de sua mãe ainda existe, mas é só ele se quebrar e eles terão posse desse lugar. Nossa única chance é usar estes chamarizes. Até mesmo Você-sabe-quem não pode se dividir em sete".

Draco percebeu uma estranha troca de olhares entre Harry e Hermione, mas eles desviaram logo após.

"Então, Potter, um pouco de teu cabelo, por favor"

Harry olhou para Ron de relance, este sinalizou um "anda logo".

"Agora" irritou-se Moody.

Com todos o observando, Harry estendeu sua mão até sua cabeça, agarrou um punhado de cabelo, e puxou.

"Excelente" disse Moody, pegando o vidro de poção. "Logo aqui, por favor".

Harry jogou o cabelo no liquido lamacento. No momento em que houve contato em sua superfície, a poção começou a se modificar e então se tornou uma cor clara dourada e brilhante.

"Ah, você parece muito mais gostoso do que Crabbe e Goyle, Harry" disse Hermione, antes de focar as sobrancelhas levantadas de Ron. Corando levemente ela disse "Ah, você entendeu o ponto – a poção de Goyle parecia-"

"Espere aí!", pediu Draco, que a encarou com surpresa também: "Vocês usaram polissuco para se disfarçar de Crabbe e Goyle? Quando? Para quê? O quê-"

"Certo então", Moody interrompeu. "Falsos Potters, alinhem-se aqui, por favor" disse Moody. Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Draco e Fleur se alinharam em frente a impecável pia de Tia Petúnia.

"Todos juntos, agora..."

Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur e Draco beberam. Todos eles engasgaram e fizeram caretas de nojo à medida que a poção atravessava suas gargantas. Pouco depois havia seis Harry Potters engasgando e cuspindo. Draco não lembrava de ter tomado algo tão ruim em toda a sua vida e, ainda com o ar faltando, viu Fred e George olhar um para o outro e dizer ao mesmo tempo: _"UAU! Estamos idênticos!"_

Moody voltou a falar:

"Aqueles os quais as roupas estão um pouco largas, eu tenho menores aqui" disse Moody, indicando o primeiro saco, "E vice versa. Não esqueçam os óculos, há seis pares no bolso lateral. E quando estiverem vestidos, há bagagem no outro saco".

Draco pensou que aquilo era a coisa mais estranha que ele já havia visto, e ele já havia visto coisas extremamente estranhas. Ele observou como as outras cinco cópias vasculharam os

sacos, procurando as roupas, pondo óculos. E se sentiu bizarro e sem coragem de olhar para o próprio corpo. Torceu para não precisar olhar para nenhum espelho, quando virou de lado e encarou o verdadeiro Harry...

"Você está ficando verde, Potter", provocou.

Harry parecia estar pedindo mentalmente para que eles ao menos demonstrassem um pouco mais de respeito pela sua privacidade à medida que começaram a se trocar, deixando a vista seu corpo.

"Eu sabia que Ginny estava mentindo sobre aquela tatuagem," Draco ouviu Ron falar, olhando para baixo para seu peito nu.

Draco riu sozinho daquela descoberta.

Uma vez vestidos, os falsos Harrys pegaram suas bagagens e gaiolas de corujas, cada uma contendo uma coruja branca empalhada, vindas do segundo saco.

"Ótimo. Perfeito!" disse Moody, quando o sétimo Harry terminara de se vestir.

"Os pares vocês já sabem, mas vamos relembrar: Malfoy viajará comigo, de Vassoura..."

"Por que ele está com você?" questionou o verdadeiro Harry.

"Porque é um dos que precisa ser vigiado," rosnou Moody. Draco não saiu da mira de seu olho mágico por nenhum segundo, desde que chegaram àquela casa. "Arthur e Fred..."

"Eu sou George," disse o gêmeo para o qual Moody estava apontando "Vocês não podem parar de nos confundir nem quando somos Harry?"

"Desculpa, George."

"Só estou enchendo você, sou o Fred na verdade".

"Chega de inutilidades", Moody gritou furioso. "O outro, George ou Fred, ou qualquer um que seja você está com Remus. Senhorita Delacour-"

"Fleur vai comigo em um testrálio," disse Bill. "Ela não é muito fã de vassouras"

"Senhorita Granger com Kingsley, também de testrálios."

Draco notou que Hermione pareceu tranqüilizada ao responder o sorriso de Kingsley.

Draco observou que Ron não parecia tão satisfeito por ir com Tonks. Ele já manifestara isso em uma conversa que tinha ouvido entre ele e Hermione, mas não expressou em voz alta para ninguém que não fosse a amiga. Tonks parecia empolgada.

"Você esta comigo, Harry. Tudo certo?" disse Hagrid, parecendo ansioso. "Nós estaremos na moto, vassouras e testrálios não suportam meu peso, veja só. E você não cabe no assento comigo junto, todavia, portanto você irá sentado no carrinho lateral."

"Está ótimo" disse Harry.

"Nós achamos que os Comensais da Morte estarão esperando que você esteja em uma vassoura," disse Moody, que pareceu adivinha como Harry se sentia. "Snape teve muito tempo para dizer a eles tudo que ele nunca disse antes, então caso sejamos perseguidos por qualquer Comensal, estamos crentes que ele irá escolher um dos Potters que está em uma vassoura, tudo certo então", ele continuou, carregando o saco com as roupas dos falsos Potters e caminhou para a porta. "Depois da idéia inicial de Hermione, eu refiz os detalhes desse plano três vezes e repassei outras três com todos antes de sair", ressaltou. "Não tranque a porta de trás, pois isso não manterá os Comensais da Morte fora quando eles vierem".

"Vamos!", Lupin exclamou e todos atenderam.

Draco viu Harry se apressar, pegar suas bagagens, Firebolt e a gaiola da coruja no escuro jardim. Por todos os lados, vassouras estavam levantando vôo, mas continuavam perto da casa, apenas planando. Hermione já havia recebido ajuda de Kingsley para subir no grande testrálio negro. Fleur subira no outro com Bill. Hagrid estava parado, pronto para partir ao lado de sua moto, óculos postos.

Draco deu um pequeno impulso se colocou no alto ao lado de Moody, vendo Harry trocar algumas palavras com o gigante antes de subirem na a moto barulhenta.

"Boa sorte, para todos." Gritou Moody. "Vejo vocês todos em uma hora na casa dos Weasley. No três. Um... Dois... TRÊS!"

Houve um grande rugido de moto, mas Draco não olhou para trás. Apenas limitou-se em se preocupar consigo mesmo e em seguir Moody. Eles estavam voando cada vez mais alto, adentrando no céu. E então, de nenhum lugar, do nada, eles estavam completamente cercados. Draco não teve tempo de contar, mas eram pelo menos trinta figuras encapuzadas, voando, formando um grande circulo em volta deles, no qual os membros da Ordem estavam.

Vários raios verdes;

Próximos;

_Muito próximos._

Draco se encolheu na vassoura e ouviu Moody ralhar, gritando para que ele voasse rápido enquanto disparava diversos feitiços. Draco se sentiu indefeso. Estava sem varinha e sua vassoura não era tão rápida. Ouviu gritos e passando por eles, viu Tonks voar tão rápido que parecia apenas um borrão, colada com o Harry que era Ronald Weasley. Os dois voavam juntos como os jogadores bem entrosados de um time de quadribol.

Então algo riscou o céu muito perto. E Harry, _o verdadeiro Harry_, gritou. O feixe de luz fora verde, a maldição da morte. E, com alívio, Draco viu que o que tinha sido atingida fora apenas a coruja branca.

"Não – NÃO!", ouviu Harry gritando, mas sua voz sumiu na imensidão da noite.

Draco vislumbrou os encapuzados Comensais da Morte espalhando-se à medida que ele e Moody dispararam através do circulo, mergulhando com as vassouras e olhou por cima de seu ombro. Pode ver uma massa de gente se movendo, feixes de luz verde, dois pares em vassouras se afastando, mas ele não podia mais dizer quem eram... Então notou que ele e Moody eram seguidos de perto por dois homens encapuzados.

Mais Avada Kedrava passaram pela cabeça de Draco vindos dos dois Comensais, mas notou que ambos estavam mirando em Moody, que revidava com feitiços variados. Vermelho e verde colidiram no meio do ar, em um espetáculo de faíscas multicoloridas, como fogos explodindo no céu.

À medida que os feitiços iam passando por eles, Moody desviava, mas em algum momento algo deu errado... Muito errado.

Foi muito rápido e Draco jamais poderia dizer como realmente aconteceu. Em um momento, Moody estava voando veloz três metros acima de sua cabeça, no seguinte, ele estava caindo da vassoura. Parecia um boneco de pano, lançado ao chão através da escuridão da noite. A vassoura voou desgovernada até bater na copa de algumas árvores e Draco colou seu corpo à sua para ganhar mais velocidade. Sentia lágrimas em seus olhos e sentia que os comensais ainda estavam em seu encalço.

"Vamos... Vamos... Vamos... Eu sei que está perto", choramingava.

Então, como que atendendo aos seus pedidos, os comensais desapareceram, e ele, em dois segundos de alívio, perdeu a direção da vassoura e tentou frear bruscamente. Com um barulho estrondoso, ele caiu direto em um poço de lama. Fechou os olhos e chorou aliviado.

Estava salvo.

* * *

**NA:** Obrigada por todos os comentários! Estou escrevendo tão empolgada que o capítulo 8 vai chegar rapidinho, creio que pelo meio da semana. Obrigada mais uma vez a Diana Prallon, que está betando essa fic, e a todos do Fórum 6V que estão lendo e participando do Fawkes e fazendo as coisas para a fic. Obrigada!

.

Esse capítulo foi infinitamente inspirado no capítulo 4 de As Relíquias da Morte. Reli várias vezes o capítulo para retratar o cenário tal qual foi escrito por JK, mas de forma diferente e com outro ponto de vista, então, qualquer semelhança não foi coincidência. A cena da casa dos Dursley realmente existiu no livro, mas diferente.

.

Beijos. Espero **REVIEWS!**


	15. Capítulo 8

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: ****TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

* * *

Passos. Um, dois, três.

Passos na água; _na lama_.

Um, dois, três.

Leves, distantes... Únicos.

"_Você pode me ouvir? Você está bem?"_

Sim, ele podia ouvir, mas, não... Ele não estava bem.

Tudo era resumido a borrões e tons de cinza. _E_ _de vermelho_.

"_Mamãe, ele está aqui!"_

Sentiu que flutuava e que aos poucos o frio ia embora; o medo ia embora. Imaginou-se sentado diante da lareira de sua casa, no meio de uma enorme sala aconchegante, onde provava uma xícara de chocolate quente com menta. Sua mãe sorria. Seu pai ria de alguma piada que ele havia contado. Estavam felizes... Estavam felizes.

"Acho que ele está acordando, mamãe", Ginny falou baixo, enquanto segurava um pano úmido em sua testa.

"O que está havendo?", Draco questionou, abrindo os olhos devagar. Percebeu, então, que Molly e Ginny o encaravam, muito próximas e apreensivas.

"O que aconteceu?", Molly questionou.

"Eu..." Draco parou por alguns segundos para pensar, mas ainda estava tonto. Levou sua mão à cabeça e tentou se sentar. Foi então que agradeceu a boa idéia de não ter jantado, pois, se tivesse, sua refeição estaria sobre o tapete da senhora Weasley.

"Não precisa se levantar, Malfoy", Molly pediu. "Onde Moody está?"

Um barulho do lado de fora da casa foi suficiente para tudo se agitar e a mulher desviar as suas atenções. As duas correram para fora e Draco, mesmo tonto, foi atrás, cambaleando e se apoiando na parede externa da casa.

Ele ouviu barulhos e, assustado, olhou ao redor, mas era apenas o vento farfalhando as árvores e os arbustos. Respirando fundo, tentou alinhar seus pensamentos e, levantando a cabeça, viu a senhora Weasley e Ginny correndo na direção de dois vultos cambaleantes: um era magricelo e de estatura mediana, o outro era enorme e desengonçado.

"Harry?", Molly gritou. "Você é o verdadeiro Harry? O que houve? Onde estão ou outros?"

"Como assim? Ninguém mais está de volta?", Harry se desesperou.

Molly permaneceu em silêncio diante da pergunta de Harry e, em sua expressão, estava clara a resposta. Ninguém tinha voltado.

"_Ninguém importante, ao menos",_ pensou Draco, com rancor.

"Vamos entrar".

"Os Comensais da Morte estavam nos esperando", Harry começou, seguindo as duas mulheres. "Nós fomos abordados no momento em que levantamos vôo... Eles sabiam que seria esta noite! Eu não sei o que aconteceu a nenhum dos outros, quatro deles correram atrás de nós, foi tudo o que pudemos fazer para fugir, e então Voldemort apareceu..."

Os olhares de espanto trouxeram ao relato um clima de apreensão e Draco podia perceber o tom de justificativa que existia na voz de Harry, como se necessário para que Molly entendesse o porquê dele não saber o que acontecera com os outros. O que para ela era muito, afinal, pois metade das pessoas que compunham aquele plano era sua família. Mas, ao contrário do que Draco esperava, a mulher sorriu...

"Graças a Deus você está bem", ela disse, puxando-o para um abraço que não era merecido.

Hagrid foi o último a entrar na casa, precisando se abaixar para conseguir passar pela porta. Draco se sentou sofá e apoiou os cotovelos nas pernas, baixado a cabeça e cruzando as mãos. Estava exausto mentalmente.

"Você tem algo forte para beber, Molly?" perguntou Hagrid, que estava agitado. "Você sabe... Para fins medicinais?"

Draco ergueu a cabeça a tempo de vê-la acenar que sim, nervosa, antes de se retirar para cozinha da casa torta e Harry a seguiu com os olhos, apreensivo. Molly Weasley parecia fugir dos presentes, como se desejasse esconder seu rosto para evitar que eles notassem que ela estava à beira das lágrimas. Então, Harry se voltou para Ginny, e ela respondeu ao seu pedido de informações silencioso como se lesse sua mente:

"Ron e Tonks deveriam ter voltado primeiro, sabe? Mas eles perderam sua Chave de Portal, ela voltou sem eles", disse, apontando uma lata de óleo enferrujada que jogada em um canto. "E aquele ali", apontou para um tênis encardido. "Devia vir junto com papai e Fred, eles deviam ser os segundos. Você e Hagrid eram os terceiros e, se eles tiverem conseguido, George e Lupin estarão de volta em um minuto".

Molly reapareceu carregando uma garrafa de conhaque, o qual ela entregou a Hagrid, que a abriu e o tomou imediatamente.

"Mamãe!", Ginny gritou, apontando para janela.

Uma luz azul apareceu no meio da escuridão e de repente Lupin e George apareceram, girando e então caindo. Draco se levantou para olhar pela porta e não precisou chegar mais perto para notar que havia algo muito errado ali: Remus estava carregando um dos gêmeos, que permanecia inconsciente e tinha a face completamente coberta por sangue.

Harry passou por Draco como um raio e atravessou a porta, correndo até os recém chegados. Sem perguntar nada, agarrou as pernas de George e, junto com Lupin, carregaram o rapaz para dentro da casa, na sala, onde o colocaram sobre o mesmo sofá onde Draco havia deitado antes, também inconsciente.

Quando finalmente puderam observar o rosto do rapaz, Ginny prendeu a respiração e o estômago de Draco embrulhou. _Faltava uma orelha_ e aquele lado da cabeça e pescoço estavam banhados de um sangue escarlate.

Depois, tudo aconteceu muito rápido e Draco foi empurrado por Lupin, que parecia cego de raiva, e caiu no chão, muito perto da lareira, derrubando um vaso, Ginny gritou pelo susto, mas o seu alvo era outro: ele pegou Harry pelo braço e o arrastou, sem muita gentileza, para a cozinha, onde Hagrid bebericava seu conhaque, inquieto. Draco levantou-se rápido e os seguiu. Ginny estava ao seu lado:

"Hey!", Hagrid exclamou indignado. "Solte ele! Solte Harry!"

Lupin o ignorou.

"Qual criatura estava no canto de minha sala quando Harry Potter a visitou pela primeira vez em Hogwarts?", questionou, dando-lhe umas sacudidas. "Responda-me!"

"Um Grindylow no tanque, não era?"

Lupin soltou Harry e caiu contra um armário na cozinha, levando as mãos ao rosto.

"O que acabou de acontecer aqui?" Hagrid berrou.

"Desculpe, Harry, mas eu tinha que conferir se era realmente você", disse Lupin, cansado. "Precisamos ter cuidado. Voldemort sabia que você seria transportado hoje e as únicas pessoas que poderiam ter contado estavam diretamente ligadas ao plano. Você podia ser um impostor e..."

"Então por que você não conferiu se eu era eu mesmo?", perguntou Hagrid, esforçando-se para manter a voz impassível.

"Porque você é meio-gigante e a poção não faz efeito em você porque só funciona em humanos".

"Ninguém da Ordem diria a Voldemort que eu estaria sendo transportado esta noite", disse Harry.

A ele, a idéia de que alguém da Ordem fosse traidor era desprezível, pensou Draco. Harry Potter não acreditaria se soubesse que alguém da Ordem era um Comensal da Morte, ou até mesmo que mantivesse ligações que pudesse comprometer o plano. Então Harry olhou para Draco, desconfiado.

"O que você fez?", questionou.

"Nada, Potter".

"Você é o único que-"

"Poderia ter dedurado?", perguntou ofendido. "Quase morri por causa desse plano. Arrisquei minha vida para salvar você... Não faço idéia do que houve!"

"Voldemort só sabia que era realmente eu! Ele veio atrás de mim, diretamente!"

"Voldemort alcançou vocês?", Lupin questionou aterrorizado. "E o que houve? Como você escapou, Harry?"

O rapaz explicou rapidamente como os Comensais da Morte o reconheceram como verdadeiro Harry, como eles abandonaram a perseguição, e depois voltaram com Voldemort, que apareceu pouco antes dele e Hagrid chegarem à casa dos pais de Tonks.

"Por sinal, Malfoy, a sua mãe está bem", falou com desinteresse. "Eu a vi. Ela nos ajudou quando caímos lá. Foi ela quem nos viu primeiro nos jardins e, depois, os pais de Tonks nos levaram para dentro da casa".

"Eles reconheceram você? Mas não possível... Vocês deveriam estar iguais, não?", Ginny questionou preocupada.

"Eu..." Harry parecia tentar se lembrar do que havia acontecido.

Draco, então, pegou-se pensando que ele próprio não se lembrava dos detalhes de sua própria jornada. Tudo era um borrão de pânico e confusão.

"Eu vi Shunpike... E... Eu tentei desarmá-lo ao invés de... Bem, ele não sabia o que ele estava fazendo, sabia? Ele devia estar sobre efeito da Maldição Imperius!"

"Potter, a hora de desarmar passou!", exclamou em um surto de coragem. Todos o encararam, surpresos. "Eles estão tentando te capturar e nos matar no processo!"

"É o que você faria, Malfoy? Mataria a todos nós se pudesse?", questionou o rapaz.

"Não! Eu não disse isso, Potter", tentou se justificar. Passou a mão no rosto, nervoso. "Eu nunca matei ninguém, mas... Ao menos os faça ficarem inconscientes se não esta preparado para matar!"

"Nós estávamos centenas de pés no ar, Malfoy! Shunpike não era ele mesmo, e caso eu o tivesse feito ficar inconsciente ele teria caído, e teria morrido da mesma maneira que se eu tivesse usado Avada Kedavra! Expelliarmus salvou-me de Voldemort dois anos atrás e-"

"Harry...", Lupin interrompeu, educadamente. "Naquele momento, no cemitério, um grande número de Comensais da Morte testemunharam aquilo acontecendo! Perdoe-me, mas é uma coisa muito pouco usual, sobre o caso de morte iminente. Repetir isso hoje na frente dos Comensais os quais já haviam testemunhado ou ouvido falar sobre a primeira ocasião foi quase suicídio!"

"Desarmar é praticamente a sua marca registrada, Potter. Até mesmo eu sei disso", e depois acrescentou, pois todos pareciam fazer a mesma pergunta silenciosa: "Não esqueçam que...", ele hesitou por alguns segundos, mas continuou: "Meu pai estava naquele cemitério".

Lupin encarou Draco e depois Harry.

"Que seja... Mas, nesse ponto, Harry, Malfoy tem razão".

Harry fitou Lupin de forma desafiadora. Seu ex-professor o estava lembrando o aluno da Lufa-Lufa Zacharias Smith, que havia rido de Harry quando tentava ensinar a Armada de Dumbledore como desarmar o oponente.

"Lupin, então você acha que eu deveria ter matado Shunpike?", Harry questionou, bastante nervoso.

"Claro que não, Harry, mas os Comensais da Morte esperariam que você atacasse de volta! Expelliarmus é uma magia muito útil, Harry, mas é como Malfoy salientou: essa é a sua marca registrada, e eu o alertaria para não deixar que isso aconteça".

Lupin estava fazendo com que Harry se sentisse idiota, e ainda havia um grão de desafio dentro dele.

"Eu não vou acabar com pessoas só porque elas ficam no meu caminho. Esse é o trabalho de Voldemort!"

"Sempre o Potter Perfeito", Draco resmungou baixinho, apenas Ginny o ouviu e lhe lançou um olhar estranho que o garoto não soube interpretar. Quando pensou em abrir a boca para falar com ela, a menina desviou o olhar e questionou:

"George ficará bem?" todas as preocupações de Lupin em relação à Harry pareceram se esvair com a pergunta dela.

"Espero que sim. Quero dizer... Ele ficará bem, mas não há como restaurar sua orelha porque foi arrancada por-"

Houve barulho do lado de fora e Lupin saiu correndo pela porta da cozinha, Harry pulou as pernas de Hagrid e saiu para o jardim. Ginny fora tão rápida que Draco nem a viu passar e ele seguiu para o quintal também. Mais alguém havia chegado e a ansiedade e expectativa o havia dominado também.

Eram duas pessoas. Draco demorou a identificar, mas, conforme se aproximou, percebeu que eram Hermione, agora voltando a sua aparência normal, e Kingsley. Harry correu até os dois, assim como Lupin. Ginny foi até eles, mas não correu... Parecia mais ansiosa agora. Draco viu Hermione se jogar nos braços de Harry, mas Kingsley não mostrou prazer nenhum ao vê-los: Draco o viu levantar sua varinha e apontar diretamente para o peito de Lupin.

"Quais foram as últimas palavras que Dumbledore falou para nós dois?"

"Harry é a maior esperança que nós temos. Confiem nele", disse Lupin calmamente.

Kingsley apontou sua varinha rapidamente para Harry, fazendo o garoto se sobressaltar. Lupin interrompeu.

"É ele, eu já conferi!"

"Certo", disse Kingsley enquanto guardava sua varinha no bolso interno de suas vestes. "Mas alguém nos traiu! Eles sabiam, Remus, eles sabiam que seria essa noite!"

"Mas aparentemente eles não sabiam sobre os sete Harrys-"

"Isso não é grande consolo. Quem mais voltou?"

"Somente Harry, Hagrid, George, eu e Malfoy".

O olhar que Kingsley lhe lançou foi tão mortal que Draco não conseguiu sustentar e olhou para qualquer outro canto que não fosse para o auror. Percebeu, então, que Hermione tinha um enorme ferimento nas costas de sua mão e que este sangrava.

"O que houve com vocês?", perguntou Lupin se dirigindo à Kingsley.

"Fomos seguidos por cinco, consegui ferir dois deles, e tive de matar um e nós vimos Você-Sabe-Quêm também, nós o perseguimos, mas ele conseguiu escapar rapidamente".

"Eu o vi também, ele veio atrás de mim e Hagrid".

"Então foi por isso que ele fugiu, pra te seguir!"

Draco observava atentamente. Era _tão estranho_ observar a guerra de outra perspectiva. Eles eram tão mais preocupados uns com os outros, como se fossem realmente uma grande família, que se sentiu vazio. Eles não pareciam ter necessidade de provar uns para os outros que era o mais fiel e o mais poderoso... Simplesmente uniam forças.

"É tão diferente...", pensou alto, mas Ginny ouviu.

"O quê, Malfoy?"

"Nada, Weasley..."

Ela sorriu.

"Você está pensando se poderia ser você do outro lado? Lutando contra nós?", questionou, em tom de desafio.

"Não era nisso que eu pensava, mas... Se eu não tivesse aceitado ajuda de Dumbledore, provavelmente eu estaria agora do outro lado, encolhendo de medo a cada vez que o Lord levantasse a voz e culpasse alguém pelo fracasso na captura de Harry. Mais uma vez vocês venceram".

"Nós ainda não vencemos, Malfoy. Ainda tem gente que não voltou. Nós não teremos vencidos se eles não voltarem todos sãos e salvos", falou com firmeza, mas havia lágrimas em seus olhos.

Draco não soube o que fazer, então apenas deu uma tapinha sem jeito no ombro da garota, dizendo que ia ficar tudo bem, mesmo que não tivesse tanta certeza. Eles se importavam uns com os outros e ficou surpreso ao pensar que ficaria feliz se essa preocupação se estendesse a ele também.

"Mas o que houve com você, Remus? Onde está o George?"

"Ele perdeu uma orelha", respondeu Lupin, sombrio.

"Perdeu uma...?" Hermione não conseguiu terminar a frase, levando a mão que não estava machucada à boca.

"Foi Snape", revelou Lupin.

"Snape?", Draco se sobressaltou. "Não pode ser..."

_Não podia ser._ Draco não acreditava que Snape iria atacar daquela forma, e se o _Harry_ atingido fosse ele? Snape não faria isso sabendo que Draco poderia ser um dos Harrys...

"Ele perdeu sua capa, durante a perseguição. Sectumsempra foi sempre uma  
especialidade do Snape. Queria poder dizer que revidei à altura, mas todos meus esforços após isso voltaram para manter George na vassoura depois que ele foi machucado, estava perdendo muito sangue..."

Todos permaneceram em um silêncio incômodo, contemplando o céu escuro e sem nuvens. Não havia nenhum movimento, não havia estrelas reluzentes, e a lua nova brilhava timidamente. Onde estariam os outros? Metade dos Weasley ainda estavam desaparecido e a aflição de Ginny só aumentava a cada segundo. O que havia acontecido a Moody... Ele não se lembrava. _Não lembrava_. Estariam todos mortos?

"Harry, uma ajuda aqui!", Hagrid chamou da porta da cozinha.

E mais uma vez todos correram em direção à casa, entrando apressados, atravessando a cozinha e chegando à sala, onde a senhora Weasley ainda continuava olhando George, limpando o sangue – apenas Hagrid e Kingsley permaneceram na cozinha. Draco olhou para o gêmeo desacordado e, com o ferimento limpo, pôde um buraco onde deveria estar uma orelha de George.

"Como ele está?", Hermione questionou.  
"Ele está bem, na medida do possível, mas eu não posso fazê-la crescer. O ferimento foi feito por Magia Negra... Mas podia ser pior... Digo, ele está vivo".

"É...", Ginny murmurou. "Graças a Deus".

Seus olhos se encontraram e Draco sentiu um misterioso desejo de abraçá-la, sem sequer se importar com todos que estavam ali, mas não o fez. Apenas lhe tocou o ombro e disse:

"Eles vão chegar a qualquer momento"

Ela sorriu, agradecida e, antes que conseguisse responder houve um grande 'crack' na cozinha.

"Eu provarei que sou verdadeiro, Kingsley, mas só depois de ver meu filho, agora saia da minha frente se não quiser que eu faça alguma loucura!"

Era a voz de Arthur. Draco nunca imaginou que o senhor Weasley pudesse falar daquele jeito. Ele parecia sempre tão calmo e, de certa forma, bobo, que escutá-lo ameaçar um dos companheiros lhe pareceu estranho, mesmo que não o conhecesse de fato. O homem magro, ruivo e alto entrou na sala de estar, sua cabeça quase careca estava suada e o outro gêmeo estava logo atrás dele, ambos pálidos, mas não estavam feridos.

"Arthur!" exclamou Molly, se levantando em um salto. "Oh... Graças a Deus".

"Como ele está?", fez a mesma pergunta que todos os outros.

Logo após abraçar a mulher, ficou de joelhos ao lado do filho. O outro gêmeo, que se chamava Fred, estava sem palavras. Ele se assustou atrás do sofá olhando o estado do irmão, como se não quisesse acreditar no que estava vendo. Talvez pelo som da chegada dos dois, George soltou um ruído. Estava acordando.

"Como se sente, meu filho?" murmurou Molly, acariciando seus cabelos.

"Como um anjinho", falou com dificuldade.

"Qual o problema dele?", perguntou Fred, parecendo horrorizado. "Perdeu o  
juízo? O cérebro foi afetado?"

"Um anjinho", George repetiu, abrindo os olhos e olhando para seu irmão. "Veja bem,  
sou 'sangrado'. Sangrando, sagrado... Santo, Fred. Entendeu?"

A senhora Weasley soluçou mais do que nunca. A cor pareceu voltar ao rosto pálido  
de Fred.

"Patético!", disse para George. "Patético e sem graça! Com todo o enorme mundo de piadas relacionadas a orelha, você diz 'sangrado'? Com tanta piada melhor..."

"Ah, bem...", disse George limpando a lagrima da mãe. "Você agora vai poder nos  
diferenciar, mamãe".

Ele olhou em volta.

"Oi, Harry. Você é Harry verdadeiro, certo?"

"Sim, sou", respondeu Harry chegando perto do sofá.

"Bem, pelo menos nós conseguimos trazer você à salvo. Por que Ron e Bill não estão em volta do meu leito de enfermo, chorando e se lamentando como todos vocês?"

"Eles ainda não voltaram, George", Ginny respondeu. Draco olhou para Ginny novamente. Ela parecia ainda mais aflita. "Eu vou lá fora, esperar".

Draco pediu licença e a seguiu, Harry e Hermione foram atrás. Enquanto caminhava pela cozinha ela falou em voz baixa.

"Ron e Tonks devem voltar daqui a pouco. Eles não tiveram uma viagem longa,  
Tia Muriel não é muito longe daqui".

Ninguém disse nada. Draco vinha tentando afastar seu medo desde que chegou à casa, mas agora parecia completamente dominado por ele, dentro da sua pele, incomodando a garganta e machucando o peito. Harry estava ansioso e pálido, enquanto caminhava pelo jardim, ao lado de Ginny. Então, ela pegou a mão dele.

Por algum motivo, Draco não gostou da visão e desviou sua atenção para Kingsley, que caminhava de um lado para o outro, olhando para o céu toda vez que se virava. Hagrid e Lupin se juntaram a eles e todos estavam em pé ombro a ombro, observando em silêncio.

Ninguém olhou em volta quando Harry e Ginny, aproximaram-se novamente se juntaram ao silêncio. Os minutos passaram como se fossem anos. A brisa mais delicada os fez sobressaltarem e virarem em direção ao vento ou a alguma árvore com a esperança de que algum membro da Ordem pudesse aparecer entre as folhas. E então uma vassoura se materializou diretamente sobre eles e foram em direção ao chão.

"Chegaram! Oh, meu Deus!", gritou Hermione.

Tonks aterrissou no chão, jogando terra pra todos os lados.

"Remus!", gritou ela, enquanto largava a vassoura e se jogava nos braços de Lupin.

O rosto de Lupin estava branco. Parecia ser incapaz de falar, mas a abraçava com força, como se fosse parti-la ao meio. Ron caminhava em direção a Harry e Hermione.

"Você esta bem?", perguntou, antes de Hermione abraçá-lo com força.

"Oh, meu Deus, Ron... Eu pensei que... Pensei que-"  
"Eu estou bem, Mione", disse, dando um tapinha de leve nas costas de Hermione. "Estou ótimo".

"Ron foi muito bem", Tonks revelou de forma amável ainda abraçada em Lupin. "Uma  
maravilha. Acertou um comensal bem na cabeça, e isso é difícil quando você está diretamente sob ataque em cima de uma vassoura".

"Mesmo?", Hermione perguntou mirando Ron, ainda com seus braços em volta  
do pescoço do ruivo.

"Sempre o tom de surpresa", disse irritado, se soltando do abraço. "Somos os  
últimos a voltar?"

"Não", Ginny respondeu. "Bill, Fleur e Moody ainda não voltaram. Eu vou avisar o papai e a mamãe que você está bem, Ron".

Então, ela correu para dentro da casa.

"Então, o que aconteceu com vocês?", perguntou Tonks, virando-se para Harry,  
Hermione, e Kingsley. Draco se sentiu completamente excluído.

Eles recontaram suas estórias, mas continuaram com a sensação de preocupação  
com Bill, Fleur e Moody.

"Malfoy, você estava com Olho-Tonto. O que houve?", Ron questionou, analisando-o.

"Eu não sei... Não lembro de quase nada do que aconteceu. Quando eu caí da vassoura-"

"Você caiu da vassoura?", perguntou Tonks, escandalizada. "Como sobreviveu?"

"Não, eu... Não estava alto, acho. Eu estou todo sujo de lama, então acho que amorteceu, mas tudo o que eu lembro são flashs e luzes e gritos, eu..."

"Tudo bem, Malfoy, não force a memória agora. Você deve ter batido a cabeça", diagnosticou Lupin".

"Eu preciso partir agora, voltar ao Ministério Trouxa. Deveria estar lá há mais de meia hora" Kingsley disse, formalmente, após dar uma olhada para o céu. "Por favor, mantenham-me informado".

Lupin assentiu. Com um aceno para os outros, Kingsley saiu pelo portão torto da velha cerca que ficava alguns metros à frente.  
Arthur e Molly vieram correndo e todos abraçaram Ron antes de se virarem para Lupin e Tonks.

"Obrigado", agradeceu a senhora Weasley. "Por nossos filhos".

"Não seja boba, Molly", disse Tonks.

"Como está George agora? Está melhor?", perguntou Lupin.  
"O que há de errado com ele?", perguntou Ron.

"Ele-"

Mas a senhora Weasley parou de falar quando escutou um estalo estridente, um pouco à frente. No local, havia um testrálio que acabara de pousar há alguns metros. Bill e Fleur desceram, cansados, mas sem ferimentos.

"Bill! Graças a Deus, Graças a Deus!", a senhora Weasley correu para lhe dar um abraço.

Mas o rosto do rapaz estava sério, pálido e ele segurava a noiva pela cintura, de forma protetora. Adiantou-se e, olhando direto para seu pai, disse:

"Olho-Tonto está morto".

O ar faltou a Draco e ninguém falou nada. Ninguém se moveu. Draco sentiu alguns olhares caírem sobre ele, como se o acusassem de algo, mas o mais velho dos filhos dos Weasley continuou:

"Nós o vimos", disse, Fleur assentiu, com o reflexo das luzes da cozinha iluminando seu rosto perfeito marcado por lágrimas. "Aconteceu depois que nós quebramos o círculo, Olho-Tonto e Malfoy estavam perto da gente, eles estavam indo para a direção norte também..."

"Você disse que não lembrava de nada, Malfoy!", Harry explodiu. "Foi para encobrir essa-"

"Harry, Malfoy nom teve culpa", Fleur pontuou.

"Ele e Olho-Tonto voaram juntos, até que ele pediu que Malfoy voasse mais rápido. Malfoy estava desarmado, mas eles fizeram uma boa dupla até que mergulharam para se esquivar e um dos feitiços atingiu Olho-Tonto".

"Malfoy continuou voando e o perdemos de vista",

"Eu caí... Não lembro de nada, apenas que caí. Não sabia onde estava e-", Draco não conseguiu continuar. A pessoa que formara dupla com ele estava morta e mesmo que nunca tivesse se importado com Alastor, jamais desejaria isso... Poderia ter sido ele!

"Não havia nada que pudéssemos fazer. Tinha meia dúzia para cada um de nós...", a  
voz de Bill falhou.

"Claro que vocês não podiam ter feito nada. Ninguém podia", lamentou Lupin.

Draco não conseguia entender toda aquela comoção ao perder um companheiro. Ficaria assim, claro, se tivesse perdido um amigo ou seus pais, mas eles eram tantos e pareciam tão chocados que o rapaz sentiu o ar pesar e, aos poucos, foi invadido pela mesma sensação de tristeza que parecia tomar conta do coração de todos os outros. Alastor Moody estava -Tonto, como chamavam, lhe pareceu tão resistente, corajoso, tão bravo... Por último, teve a impressão de que todos pensavam a mesma coisa, embora ninguém dissesse nada.

Em silêncio, eles seguiram Arthur e Molly para dentro da casa, e para a sala de estar, onde Fred e George estavam rindo juntos.

"O que está errado?", perguntou George varrendo o riso de suas faces instantaneamente. "O que aconteceu? Quem está-"

"Olho Tonto... Morto!", informou o senhor Weasley.

Os gêmeos ficaram em choque.

Ninguém sabia o que fazer. Tonks estava chorando silenciosamente. Hagrid que tinha sentado no chão num canto onde havia mais espaço, estava limpando os olhos com um lenço feito sob medida que mais parecia uma toalha de mesa. Bill rodeou a mesa e pegou uma garrafa de Whisky com alguns copos.

"Aqui", disse ele entregando copos cheios para cada um deles, elevando o  
décimo terceiro ao alto "Ao Olho-Tonto!"

"Ao Olho Tonto!", eles disseram e beberam.

O whisky de fogo queimou a garganta de Draco. Fazia tempo que não bebia algo tão forte. Pareceu queimar por dentro, amenizando o clima e dando uma sensação de irrealidade, queimando-o como se sentisse coragem. A coragem típica dos griffyndors e que estava aprendendo aos poucos a internalizar.

"Então... Quem nos traiu?" – Lupin questionou, quem tinha esvaziado o copo para  
pegar outro.

A atmosfera mudou pela primeira vez. Todos olharam tensos, observando Lupin,  
esperando que ele fosse adiante, e Draco teve medo do que iria ouvir.

"Eu sei o que você está pensando, Remus", disse Bill. "E eu quero saber também, de  
alguma maneira eles parecem estar esperando por nós, não estão? Mas Malfoy não abandonou a gente. Eles não sabiam que nós éramos Sete Harrys, o que os confundiu quando nós nos separamos, e no, caso de se esquecerem, Malfoy estava aqui, nesta mesma sala, quando o plano foi modificado: por que ele não contaria o ponto principal?"

"Você-Sabe-Quem atuou exatamente como Olho Tonto esperava", guinchou Tonks. "Ele sempre disse que Você-Sabe-Quem esperaria que Harry estivesse em uma vassoura..."

"Sim", cortou Fleur, "Mas isso ainda não explica como eles sabiam que nós estávamos mudando o Harry hoje à noite, explica? Alguém deve ter se descuidado. Alguém deixou escapar a data para alguém de fora. É a única explicação para eles saberem sobre a data, mas não sobre o plano inteiro".

Ela brilhou em volta deles todos, mesmo com os cortes, seu rosto ainda estava  
bonito, silenciosamente ninguém ousou contradizê-la. O único som que quebrou o silêncio foi o soluço de Hagrid atrás de seu lenço. Draco percebeu que Harry olhou de relance para Hagrid. Aquele gigante tinha toda confiança de Potter, Draco sabia disso, mas era impossível não descartar a possibilidade daquele homem enorme ter falado para alguém e que a informação tenha chegado ao Lord.

"Não", disse Harry alto e todos olharam para ele, surpresos. O whisky de fogo  
parecia ter ampliado a sua voz. "Eu quero dizer... Se alguém cometeu um erro e deixou  
alguma coisa escapar, eu sei que se eles não deixaram escapar porque queriam". Harry repetiu mais ruidosamente tanto quanto ele deveria ter falado. "Nós temos que confiar uns nos outros. Eu confiei em todos vocês, até mesmo em você, Malfoy, e eu não acho que alguém nesta sala queria me entregar ao Voldemort".

"_Eu quis",_ pensou Draco. "_E quase fiz isso, mas desisti"._

Mas não houve nenhuma manifestação e mais silêncio seguiu às palavras de Harry. Mas cada um dos presentes ainda o encarava e Draco sentiu um pequeno calor novamente, e bebeu mais um pouco para fazer efeito. Enquanto bebia, ele pensou que Olho-Tonto teria dispensado a voluntariedade de Dumbledore para confiar nas pessoas. Alastor tinha desconfiado dele até o ultimo minuto, como cada um deles naquela sala.

"Muito bem, Harry!", disse o gêmeo que tinha orelha, de forma inesperadamente.

"É apoiado, apoiado!", seguiu o outro, olhando rápido para o irmão, cujo canto da boca  
contraiu-se.

"Vocês devem achar que eu sou um tolo, não é mesmo?", Harry questionou a Ron, Hermione e Ginny, mas foi Draco quem respondeu:

"Não, Potter", falou baixo e com seriedade. "Eu acho que nunca esperaria outra coisa de você... Digo, você sempre teve confiança em seus amigos, não iria mudar agora".

"Malfoy tem razão, Harry", foi Hermione quem falou, com um sorriso nervoso. "Ninguém aqui nessa sala te traiu conscientemente".

"_E se eu o fiz inconscientemente?",_ questionou-se Draco. Temendo que seus sonhos fossem mais do que simples sonhos.

As conversas elevaram-se e Draco permaneceu onde estava, mesmo sabendo que Harry e os amigos não ousariam falar nada importante diante dele. De repente a morte era uma presença iminente. Draco a vira bater em sua porta mais vezes do que gostaria... E tinha apenas dezessete anos.

"Eu tenho que ir", disse Harry, de forma inesperada.

Todos os pares de olhos presentes naquela sala se viraram para ele.

"O quê?", perguntou disse a senhora Weasley.

"Eu não posso ficar aqui", informou, enquanto esfregava a cicatriz. "Vocês estão em perigo enquanto eu estiver aqui. Eu não quero-"

"NÃO SEJA TOLO!", berrou a senhora Weasley.

"Potter, o objetivo hoje era trazê-lo em segurança para cá...", Draco começou. "Não acha que seria falta de consideração com todas essas pessoas o fato de você simplesmente sair daqui agora para virar alvo para os comensais lá fora?"

"Eu não-"

"Harry, meu filho, Fleur concordou em fazer o casamento aqui, também. Nós arranjamos tudo, então nós podemos ficar juntos e cuidar de você..."

"Se Voldemort descobrir que estou aqui-"

"Potter, você é burro?", Draco estava perdendo a paciência. "Existem dezenas de lugares que você poderia estar agora!"

"Malfoy tem razão, Harry", concordou Hermione. "Não existe jeito de saber qual casa você está".

"Eu não estou preocupado comigo, estou preocupado com vocês!"

"Nós sabemos", disse Ginny, inquieta. "Mas se você sair por aquela porta, teremos que  
nos arriscar igual essa noite. Todos já se arriscaram o bastante por você, Harry. Fique aqui e todos estarão bem".

"Ele não vai a lugar algum", rosnou Hagrid. "Depois de tudo o que fizemos você  
quer sair daqui?"

"É , e a minha orelha sangrando?", questionou George.

"Eu sei que-"

"Pare de bancar o herói corajoso, Potter!"

"EU SEI!", berrou Harry.

Ele queria socar Harry Potter naquele momento, mas estava em terreno hostil. Mas não duvidava, pela expressão de Ginny e de Ron que os dois também estivessem pensando exatamente a mesma coisa. Provavelmente Harry se sentia incompreendido, que todos pensavam que ele não sabia o que tinham feito por ele, que não entendiam que essa era precisamente a razão que dele querer ir agora, antes que eles sofressem mais, etc e etc. _"Bobagem_", pensava Draco. Todos ali estavam em uma guerra e na guerra não há como evitar sofrimento...

"_Independente do lado em que você está"._ Suspirou.

"Não seja mais estúpido do que o necessário, Potter. Você realmente acha que Você-sabe-Quem já não está atrás de todos aqui? Você _realmente_ acha que ele não sabe quem são seus amigos depois de todos esses anos?" perguntou Malfoy, exasperado. "Ele não é _burro_! E com você aqui ou não, todos estariam em perigo do mesmo jeito. Você só estaria fazendo um favor a ele saindo daqui e se tornando um alvo fácil!"

Havia um silêncio inábil, até que todos entenderam que aquela conversa havia acabado. Cada um tomou seu rumo e Draco viu Harry ir para os jardins, seguido por Ron e Hermione. Ginny os olhou, desolada, mas parecia entender que não deveria segui-los. Draco decidira que já estava na hora de ir para o quarto, meditar e tentar focar sua mente nos últimos acontecimentos. Tinha falado com Snape no beco, mas ali não sabia de nada, até então e Snape prometeu que iria ajudá-lo... A carta que tinha enviado em seus sonhos... Fora mesmo um sonho? Claro que sim! Não tinha como ser real, fora apenas seu desejo inconsciente.

Subiu as escadas acompanhando Ginny, que, ao chegar no primeiro patamar parou e o encarou:

"Obrigada", murmurou, com um sorriso triste. "Eu imagino que foi difícil para você... Para todos nós".

"Eu disse que farei o que puder para ajudar e, enquanto essa ajuda significar proteção a mim e aos meus pais, vocês terão a minha fidelidade..."

"A guerra tem que acabar", falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ele riu.

"De um jeito ou de outro", falou.

"Não, Malfoy. Só tem um jeito de acabar e é com Você-Sabe-Quem morto. Enquanto isso não acontecer, vai haver guerra sempre".

Ele quis concordar, mas não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas deu os ombros, então ela concluiu:

"Boa noite. Durma bem e descanse. Acho que mamãe não vai poupá-lo dos afazeres do casamento".

Em seguida ela subiu para o patamar seguinte e ele foi para o quarto pequeno e escuro ao qual já se habituara. Agora, com a casa tão cheia de gente, pensava se teria que dividir aquele quarto com alguém e a idéia não o agradou.

Entrou no quarto e ouviu alguma coisa nos jardins. Correu até a janela para observar e viu Harry caído no chão.

"Harry?", era a voz de Hermione.

Harry se levantou na escuridão, e Draco sentiu o seu coração disparado. Sabia que estava presenciando algo importante, pois Hermione estava lívida e Ronald pálido o suficiente para que a diferença fosse notada mesmo no escuro.

"Tá tudo bem?", perguntou Hermione, perto o suficiente olhando para a face de  
Harry. "Você apagou, você por acaso-"

"Eu estou bem", disse Harry. "Provavelmente pareço melhor do que Olivander".

Draco então se esforçou para ouvir o relato que ele fazia. Harry Potter acabara de ter uma visão, onde Olivander era questionado e torturado... Os comensais o tinham pegado! Fora isso que tinham ido fazer no beco naquele dia...

Quando ele terminou de contar o que tinha visto, Ron o encarava normal, mas Hermione, Draco notou, parecia assustada.

"Mas isso tinha que ter parado! Sua cicatriz... Você não devia estar fazendo isso mais.  
Você não deve fazer conexão com ele de novo. Dumbledore queria que você fechasse sua mente!"

Então ela prendeu o abraço dele.

"Harry, ele está tomando o Ministério e os jornais e metade do Mundo Bruxo! Não deixe que ele invada sua cabeça também!"

Hermione lançou um olhar rápido em direção a sua janela, mas ele se escondeu a tempo. Quando voltou a olhar para os jardins os dois já não estavam mais lá. Sentou-se na cama e tentou dormir, mas naquela noite ele sabia que o sono demoraria muito a chegar.

* * *

Quando o dia do casamento chegou, Draco já estava quase habituado a convivência com aquela família, até mesmo Harry Potter já não incomodava. Ele e Ginny conversavam bastante e ela sorria e o entendia. Havia uma ligação estranha com eles e a garota parecia não querer que transparecesse aos demais, ignorando-o quando havia mais alguém por perto e lançando-lhe olhares de lado quando pensava que ele não estava olhando.

Quando o relógio bateu três horas ele, Harry, Ron, Fred e George estavam em pé fora de uma grande e branca tenda armada no pomar, esperando a chegada dos convidados do casamento. Harry e Draco haviam ingerido uma larga dose da Poção Polissuco e agora eram a cópias de dois cidadãos trouxas ruivos que viviam na vila local, Ottery St. Catchpole, onde Fred roubara tufos de cabelo utilizando um feitiço convocatório. O plano era apresentar Harry como "Primo Barny" e Draco como "Primo Boris", torcendo para que a existência de um grande número de parentes dos Weasley os camuflasse.

Todos os cinco possuíam um mapa de assentos, assim auxiliando as pessoas a encontrarem seus lugares e Malfoy se sentiu completamente estranho dando uma de parente dos Weasley e ainda colaborando com a festa de casamento. Por ele, ficaria em seu quarto, que havia dividido com Bill e Charles nas últimas noites, mas tinha ajudado nos preparativos da festa e uma noite de distração o faria bem.

Em meio às conversas que os seus _companheiros de atividade_ trocavam, Fred Weasley exclamou:

"Quando eu me casar, não me preocuparei com nada dessas besteiras. Vocês podem usar o que quiserem", falou afrouxando o colarinho. "E eu irei lançar um feitiço do corpo preso na mamãe, antes de tudo acabar".

"Ela até que não estava tão mal essa manhã", disse Jorge. "Chorou um pouco por Percy não estar aqui, mas quem o quer? Nossa, preparem-se que lá vêm eles, olhem".

Foi então que os convidados começaram a chegar, um após o outro. E logo todos os locais estavam tomados. Harry, Ron e Hermione pegaram seus assentos na segunda coluna, atrás de Fred e George. Ele, a contra gosto, sentou ao lado de Hermione, que parecia bem vermelha e as orelhas de Ron, por algum motivo, ainda estavam escarlate.

Então, uma sensação de ansiedade preencheu a tenda quente, o burburinho terminou em ocasionais risadas excitadas. Arthur e Molly Weasley subiram para o altar com passadas largas, sorrindo e acenando para seus familiares; um momento depois, Bill e Charles ficaram em guarda à frente da tenda, os dois usando casacas, com largas flores no buraco dos botões; Fred assoviou e teve uma explosão de risadinhas das primas veelas. Então a multidão ficou silenciosa enquanto a música parecia surgir dos balões dourados.

"Minha nossa!", exclamou Hermione, virando-se para olhar para a entrada.

Fleur estava mais bonita do que pensava ser humanamente possível e deslizava a caminho do altar em seu vestido branco e simples que parecia emitir um forte brilho prateado. Enquanto sua luminosidade natural normalmente diminuía todos ao redor, hoje ela parecia embelezar a todos que tocava. Ginny estava a frente dela, usando vestido dourado, e parecia ainda mais bonita

"Senhoras e senhores", disse, em uma voz levemente musical, um homem pequenino. "Estamos reunidos aqui hoje para celebrar a união dessas almas..."

E no meio tempo da cerimônia, Draco não tirou os olhos de Ginny, que parecia radiante em seus gracejos em resposta às alfinetadas de uma de suas tias que resmungava o quanto o vestido dela estava curto... Draco não achou curto. Draco achou perfeito. E riu sozinho do pensamento. Hermione, ao seu lado, chorava a beira de soluços, no altar, Molly e a mãe de Fleur estavam a ponto de desidratar e ele pensou que continuar olhando para Ginny Weasley era muito mais interessante.

"... Então vos declaro ligados pela vida".

O bruxo de cabelo de penacho abanou sua mão sobre as cabeças de Gui e Fleur e  
uma chuva de estrelas prateadas caiu sobre eles, espiralando ao redor da figura agora ligada. Os gêmeos iniciaram uma rodada de aplausos, os balões dourados  
explodiram. Quando todos se levantaram, o salão formalmente organizado se transformou em mesas e em uma pista de dança em um piscar de olhos.

Os garçons começaram a servir, segurando bandejas prateadas de suco de abóbora, cerveja amanteigada, uísque de fogo, pilhas de sanduíches e tortas. Draco se apoiou contra um dos pilares dourados e observou Ginny, que dançava com Jordan, um garoto que narrava os jogos de quadribol quando chegou em Hogwarts e até um tempo depois. Não sabia por que, mas seus pensamentos apenas gritavam que ele sabia dançar muito melhor do que aquele narrador esquisito e griffyndor. E essa sensação, por um momento, lhe pareceu importante; Draco não podia explicar nem para si mesmo, mas mesmo assim sentia que soava quase como uma mentira não admitir que sentisse algo sempre que a via. E ela era a única que parecia enxergá-lo.

Como se ouvisse os seus pensamentos, ela olhou para ele e sorriu, deixou Jordan na pista e se aproximou, encarando-o com curiosidade:

"Você parece menos idiota assim", falou se referindo a sua aparência.

"Assim como?"

"Ruivo", ela riu. Draco também.

"Quer dançar, _primo_? Você não se moveu um palmo sequer desde que se levantou e o baile começou".

"Bem..."

Ele a encarou, mal notando o que acontecia ao seu redor, e mal percebeu que  
Hermione Granger surgira da multidão e passara entre os dois, deixando-se cair em uma cadeira ao seu lado. Mas Ginny olhou para ela e riu também.

"Eu simplesmente não posso mais dançar..." ofegou Hermione, tirando um dos sapatos e esfregando a sola do pé. "Ron foi procurar mais cervejas amanteigadas. É um pouco estranho, eu acabei de ver Victor se afastando do pai de Luna, parecia que eles  
tinham discutido..." ela baixou a voz, olhando para a outra pessoa que estava na mesa ao seu lado. Só então Draco percebeu que o rapaz estivara ali o tempo todo: "Harry, você está bem?"

Mas Harry Potter parecia não saber por onde começar, mas isso não importava, naquele momento Ginny segurou a sua mão e disse:

"Vamos dançar. Geralmente essa é a hora em que eles falam de alguma coisa secreta e me expulsam dos lugares".

Mas eles sequer deram dois passos na direção da pista de dança, pois alguma coisa grande e prateada baixou do dossel. Gracioso e brilhante, o lince pousou levemente no meio dos dançarinos atônitos. Cabeças se viraram, os mais próximos congelaram no meio da dança. Então a boca do patrono se abriu e ele falou com a voz profunda e lenta de Kingsley Shaklebolt:

"O Ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão chegando..."

Ele podia estar errado, provavelmente havia algum som naquele ambiente, mas não os ouviu. Em sua mente, tudo parecia desfocado e devagar. Percebeu então que Ginny já não segurava a sua mão. Um pouco atrás, Harry e Hermione pularam e sacaram suas varinhas. Muitas pessoas acabavam de notar que alguma coisa estranha tinha acontecido. E Draco notou que o silêncio não era só em sua mente, ele se espalhava ondas frias ao redor do lugar onde o patrono apareceu.

_Então alguém gritou.  
_

E uma onda de pânico crescente tomou conta de todos os convidados, que corriam em todas as direções. Alguns estavam desaparatando, os feitiços de proteção ao redor da casa dos Weasley por algum motivo tinham sumido.

"Ron!", Hermione gritou. "Ron, onde você está?"

Draco também correu, esbarrando em Hermione no meio do caminho. Enquanto eles passavam pela pista de dança, Draco viu figuras mascaradas e vestidas com capa aparecendo na multidão, então ele viu Lupin e Tonks, suas varinhas erguidas, e escutou os dois gritarem, "Protego!", um choro ecoou por todos os lados.

"Ron! Ron!", Hermione gritava, meio soluçando, enquanto ela, Draco e Harry eram  
empurrados pelos convidados aterrorizados. Harry segurou a mão dela, como que para ter certeza de que eles não seriam separados enquanto os traços de luz passavam pelas suas cabeças.

Draco não sabia o que era feitiço protetor ou se era alguma coisa mais sinistra. E estava desarmado.

E então eles avistaram Ron. Ginny estava próxima e corria em direção a eles, mas não chegou a tempo, seu salto quebrou e ela parou para jogar os sapatos fora.

"Não!", ela gritou para Harry, Ron e Hermione; Draco desviou a atenção dela para o trio.

Naquele momento Ronald agarrou o braço livre de Hermione e Harry. Os três desapareceram em um estalo. Aparataram para algum lugar seguro e desconhecido e Draco entendia o que Ginny sentia naquele momento. Então, virou-se para ela, que estava parada e com os olhos chorosos e furiosos. Desatenta. Atrás da garota, podia ver um comensal se aproximar, varinha em punho, pronto para atingi-la.

Ele correu até ela e jogou-se em cima, derrubando os dois, caindo da grama do lado de fora do toldo onde a festa acontecera. Os olhos de Ginny se arregalaram quando algo explodiu exatamente em cima do local onde estava dois segundos antes. Draco não falou nada, apenas se levantou e segurou a sua mão, ajudando-a a se levantar.

"Corre!", gritou, puxando ela.

Ginny não protestou. Draco sentia o sangue escorrer por sua testa, sentia seu coração bater mais rápido do que em qualquer outro momento de sua vida, sentia o medo tomar conta de cada célula do seu corpo, mas, naquele instante, ele era todo o apoio que Ginny Weasley possuía e o seu trabalho era não deixá-la se quebrar em pedaços.

"_Mesmo que sua alma já estivesse estraçalhada"._

_

* * *

_**NA:** Obrigada especialmente aos leitores de primeira viagem, em DG. Obrigada pelos comentários, pois são eles que estão me incentivando horrores! Eu sei que tem bastante gente que nunca leu DG e que se aventurou em Paranóia... OBRIGADÃO! Tks especiais para Diana Prallon que beta a fic e, nesse capítulo, além de betar ainda colaborou com um parágrafo huhuhu

- PARANÓIA -


	16. Capítulo 9

**- PARANÓIA -**

**PARTE I: TRATOS E TRUQUES**

**CAPÍTULO 9

* * *

**

Ela segurava sua mão como se a vida dela dependesse disso. Eles corriam, entre as pessoas que duelavam contra comensais. Draco viu a Ordem resistir ao ataque, enquanto os demais presentes conseguiam fugir. Alguns dos convidados, como Victor Krum, ficaram e tomaram partido da Ordem, ajudando-os a combater os comensais. Ele estava aliviado, em parte, por saber que seu pai não estava ali, entre os homens mascarados, mas sim em Azkaban – de certa forma seguro.

Margeou a floresta, praticamente arrastando Ginny, mas não ousou entrar por acreditar que comensais poderiam estar aguardando escondidos.

"Dê-me a sua varinha!", ele gritou, fazendo-se ouvir por cima dos gritos e explosões.

"Eu não-", ela começou a responder, chorosa.

"Weasley", ele parou de correr e a encarou. "Eu sei que você sempre anda com a sua varinha. Vamos! Estamos indefesos e você está nervosa demais por causa do Potter para conseguir mirar em qualquer coisa"

Ela puxou a arma que tinha prendido na perna, por baixo do vestido, e entregou a Malfoy, que imediatamente começou a lançar disparos contra os comensais, sem voltar a correr, mas ainda segurando a mão de Ginny. Só então, agora que estavam parados, percebeu que ela tremia. Colocou-se na frente dela, de forma protetora, enquanto ainda lançava feitiços contra os inimigos que uma vez foram seus aliados – e nem fazia tanto tempo.

"Corra! Vá para dentro da sua casa, creio que eles não estão daquele lado. A Ordem está fazendo uma barreira, ninguém está passando".

"Eu não vou! Eu posso ajudar!", replicou.

"Ajudar como? Não fique aqui para ser mais um alvo... Vem!", gritou, puxando-a de novo.

Ele percebeu que alguns dos comensais partiam, talvez por perceber que Harry Potter não se encontrava ali. Também notou que Ginny chorava, enquanto balbuciava, falando sozinha, coisas como "eles não tinham o direito" ou "me deixaram para trás".

"Weasley, por favor! Vá!", ele parou de novo estuporando alguém. Ela o encarou e soltou a mão dele, atendendo ao pedido. "Corra pela margem da floresta, não vá pelo meio da confusão".

E assim ela o fez. E ele correu em direção aos homens e mulheres da Ordem da Fênix... Mais do que nunca, Draco parecia ter escolhido um lado. Mas não houve muito tempo mais de duelos, pois os que ainda estavam bem, desaparataram; exceto por alguns insistentes que pareciam ainda buscar por Harry Potter ou... _"Por mim",_ pensou. Olhou para trás e viu que Ginny estava próxima de uma barreira de proteção feita pela Ordem. A partir dali ela estaria segura, os comensais não seriam capazes de encontrá-la... Se não a pegassem antes.

Draco viu o homem que se aproximava, Ginny corria como nunca, mas estava sem a varinha. Mesmo que não pudesse usar magia, naquele momento não havia lei que a proibisse... Era em legítima defesa! Correu até ela, lançando feitiços no homem mascarado que a perseguia, mas não conseguia acertar. Draco cruzou pelo caminho mais curto e passou como um raio por ela, segurando-a novamente pela mão e arrastando-a para dentro da floresta.

"O que está fazendo?"

"Estão atrás de nós!"

"Eu não-"

"Quieta", sussurrou, quando pararam próximos à clareira na outra saída após a trilha no meio das árvores.

Os dois respiravam de forma acelerada e ruidosa, o coração parecia que ia explodir e ambos carregavam preocupação e medo no olhar. Ela tremia. _A mão dela, segura na dele, tremia_. Então, Ginny puxou a sua mão e apoiou as duas no joelho, tentando respirar com mais calma.

_Crack_. Ele ouviu.

E olhou para trás, de onde tinha vindo o som. Havia gente ali, sorrateira. Ginny percebeu o pânico nos olhos de Draco e olhou a sua volta, mas nada viu além das sombras assustadoras das árvores balançando com o vento que soprava de maneira agourenta, anunciando algo realmente ruim.

"Malfoy, eu não estou escutando nada além do vento... Acho que eles já fo-"

_Crack._ Ela também ouviu.

E Draco puxou-a para trás da árvore, tapando-lhe a boca. Ele sentia as lágrimas dela molharem a sua mão, mas o choro era silencioso. Ele pegou a varinha, colocou na mão dela e sussurrou:

"Corra. Eu vou despistá-los. Corra pela floresta em direção à sua casa".

Ela confirmou, balançando a cabeça, rapidamente, engolindo o choro. Draco tirou sua mão da boca dela, bem devagar, e olhou mais uma vez: só havia um.

"Agora!"

Ela correu.

Ele também.

Ginny dava passadas rápidas de forma silenciosa, tentando conter o choro e controlar a respiração descompassada. Draco correu na mesma direção, mas de forma a percorrer um caminho paralelo. Se vissem os dois fugindo, ele seria pego primeiro. Não sabia de onde surgira tamanha coragem, mas acreditava que não seria morto se fosse capturado... Depois se lembrou de que sua aparência estava modificada e o pânico se apoderou dele.

Dois vultos surgiram na clareira. Um jato de luz verde passou muito perto e Draco caiu. Levantou-se rapidamente e não teve coragem de olhar para trás: entrou novamente na floresta e, àquela altura, se seguisse reto sabia que entraria na barreira de proteção da casa dos Weasley. Saltou galhos quebrados, pulou raízes, desviou de mais jatos de luz e se abrigou atrás de uma árvore maior. À sua esquerda, correndo pela floresta viu Ginny. Quando se aproximou dele, ela parou.

"Pensei que-", ela começou, arfando.

"Eu disse para correr na direção da sua casa!", sussurrou.

"Eu sei, mas...", sua voz falhou e ela precisou respirar fundo para recuperar o fôlego: "mas tinha alguém vigiando aquele lado. Tive que contornar. Precisava achar você, porque está sem varinha... E precisamos aparatar e eu não sei, preciso de você para isso", ela se apoiou novamente nos joelhos, buscando ar e Draco viu.

Atrás dela, alguns metros adiante havia um homem encapuzado, usando uma máscara. Draco ficou parado, congelado dentro daqueles segundos que pareceram eternos. Olhou para Ginny, que o encarava curiosa e aflita: tinha percebido que havia algo estranho.

"Malfoy..."

"Cuidado, Weasley. Fique calma... E não olhe para trás".

Ela ficou de pé. A mão que segurava a varinha tremia; ela toda tremia. Os olhos, marejados pelas lágrimas, estavam fixos em Draco que não conseguia processar o que fazer. Segundos decisivos que definem quem vive e quem morre; o instante pelo qual alguém que teve uma vida de batalhas se preparou... Mas ele não era nada disso. Draco era só um garoto. Uma criança que sentia medo, mas que precisava parecer forte para não desapontar outra criança vítima de uma guerra que estava diante deles.

"Jogue sua varinha para mim e corra...", pediu baixinho, lentamente.

Ginny balançou a cabeça, negando, mordendo os lábios. _"Não",_ murmurou. As lágrimas caindo. Ela estava congelada pelo pânico.

"Ginny, por favor", implorou, chamando-a pelo nome pela primeira vez. "Agora!"

Ela jogou a varinha e ele a apanhou no ar, Ginny saltou para o lado, correndo de forma alucinada na direção de sua casa. Sua vida dependia daquela corrida. Draco ficou para trás, lançando feitiços contra o homem que revidava e corria em sua direção. Draco correu e se escondeu. Havia mais gente! Ele não daria conta de mais de dois comensais... Precisava correr! Atirou-se em direção à casa dos Weasley, em um único fôlego, gritando feitiços lançados sobre os ombros a cada dois ou três passos – com sorte derrubaria alguém. Ouvia passos vindos de todas as direções... Até mesmo diante dele.

"Não...", murmurou parando. Estava cercado.

Respirou profundamente correu para esquerda. Ficou preocupado com Ginny, pois ela correra diretamente para onde estavam os comensais... Teria ela conseguido escapar antes que eles fechassem o cerco? Teria ela-

_Caiu._

Bateu a cabeça em uma raiz e sentiu o sangue quente se misturar ao que já estava seco em sua face. Sua vista embaçou, mas, antes de tudo ficar escuro, ele viu que três sombras se aproximavam com as varinhas erguidas.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e não agüentou a claridade. Sua cabeça doía e seu corpo parecia flutuar... Levantou rapidamente ao recordar onde deveria estar, mas alguém colocou a mão em seu peito e o fez deitar novamente. Abriu os olhos mais uma vez, tentando se acostumar com a luz e viu Molly Weasley de pé ao lado de sua cama, administrando alguns ingredientes de uma poção; Ginny estava sentada, segurando a sua mão para trocar um curativo; Arthur Weasley estava de pé. Tinha hematomas no rosto.

"É melhor não se mexer muito, Malfoy", falou Arthur, aproximando-se.

"Como...", a voz de Draco saiu rouca e ele tossiu. "Pensei que eles tinham conseguido me pegar".

"Por um momento também achamos", disse Molly, misturando alguma coisa e oferecendo para ele. O rapaz fez menção de pegar a caneca, mas a senhora Weasley fez que não e deu a poção na boca, devagar, enquanto explicava: "Ginny voltou correndo, em prantos, dizendo que você tinha ficado para trás. Havia comensais na floresta..."

"Debandaram quando conseguimos aumentar o cerco e adicionar os feitiços de proteção tornando o perímetro seguro maior. Muitos aparataram, mas outros não conseguiram. Nós conseguimos expandir a área que impede aparatação para além da floresta e eles ficaram presos, precisaram correr".

"Obrigada", Ginny falou baixo.

"Você salvou a vida da nossa filha", Molly falou emocionada, terminando de dar a poção. "Seremos eternamente gratos".

"Quanto tempo eu dormi?", questionou desorientado.

"Poucas horas. O suficiente para conseguirmos consertar a sua cabeça", falou Ginny, sorrindo de forma reconfortante.

"Vamos nos reunir mais tarde, tentar entender o que houve", começou Arthur. "Você está convidado a se juntar a nós no almoço, Malfoy".

"Ontem, você provou que está do nosso lado", Molly sorriu, meio sem jeito, nervosa.

"Arthur? Molly?", alguém chamou em de algum lugar no jardim. Ginny finalizou a atadura de uma das mãos de Draco e se levantou para espiar através da Janela.

"Lupin e Tonks chegaram", informou.

"Oh! Preciso terminar o almoço", falou apressada, recolhendo os utensílios usados no preparo da poção e fazendo-os flutuar pelo quarto. Abriu a porta e Arthur a seguiu.

"Ginny, assim que você terminar de trocar os curativos, por favor, desça para me ajudar".

"Sim, mamãe", falou obediente, mas Draco notou o tom de tristeza em sua voz.

Ginny voltou a se sentar na cama e pegou a caixinha com ataduras, remédios e pomadas. Em silêncio ela passou uma com cheiro esquisito na parte de cima da outra mão de Draco, que tinha apenas alguns arranhões, até que ela levantou a manga da camisa do braço esquerdo e viu a marca negra. Draco puxou o braço e cobriu novamente a tatuagem.

"Esse braço está bem, obrigado".

"Ainda preciso trocar o curativo da sua cabeça", disse se aproximando.

"Cuidado!", reclamou, assim que ela tocou sua testa.

"Sua cabeça dura estava rachada, Malfoy. Um pouco de dor você vai sentir por enquanto", falou ríspida. Voltando a se concentrar em sua tarefa. Draco tinha a impressão de que ela queria terminar tudo rápido e sair correndo. Ainda estava magoada pelo que tinha acontecido. Não havia trauma pelo acontecido da noite anterior, pois a raiva pelo que Harry Potter tinha feito parecia muito maior.

"Você está chateada com eles, não é?"

Ginny não respondeu.

"Eu sei que você queria ter ido", insistiu.

"Malfoy, eu não me sinto confortável falando sobre isso com você"

"Mas devia, porque você precisa falar sobre isso e não vejo outra opção aqui... Ai!"

"Se você quiser começar a falar sobre isso, garanto que vai doer ainda mais", falou com raiva, seu rosto ficando vermelho.

Ele sentia as mãos dela tremendo enquanto trabalhava no curativo. Ele a encarou em silêncio, realmente entendia o que ela sentia... Suspirou. Sabia exatamente do que ela precisava:

"Pode chorar", ele falou baixo.

Ela tirou as mãos da testa de Draco e cobriu o rosto, levantando-se em seguida, apressada, enquanto enxugava as lágrimas, tentando escondê-las.

"Eles não tinham o direito", disse com raiva. "Agem como se eu fosse uma criança e como se eles fossem os salvadores do mundo..."

"Mas eles são os salvadores do mundo", Draco falou, mas ela não deu ouvidos às suas palavras e apenas continuou:

"Harry primeiro termina comigo para me proteger... Grande piada! Como se eu não estivesse correndo perigo só por ser filha dos meus pais. Minha família inteira está na Ordem, meu irmão caçula é o melhor amigo do Menino-que-Sobreviveu...", ela tomou fôlego e continuou: "Ele era meu namorado!"

"Weasley-"

"Eles me tratam como uma criança que não pode enfrentar as coisas, quando eles são apenas um ano mais velhos. Se escondem de mim, traçam planos... Essa guerra também é minha! _Minha!_"

Ela andava de um lado para o outro, vermelha, furiosa. Não chegava a gritar, e isso deixou Draco realmente intrigado. Ginny Weasley não gritava, mas a raiva parecia transbordar em cada uma das palavras que ela falava.

"Weasley..."

"Você é que começou, Malfoy, agora vai escutar até o final-"

"Weasley, por favor", ele pediu com calma. "Sente aqui", falou apontando para a ponta da cama. Ele encolheu as pernas para dar mais espaço. E ela o encarou e encolheu os ombros.

"Que seja...", sentou-se, cruzando os braços e as pernas.

"Já pensou que você ainda tem o rastreador?", ele começou. "E que se o Ministério quisesse acharia você no mesmo instante?"

Ela não respondeu, apenas fez um muxoxo e ficou emburrada.

"Você sabe que sim..."

"Certo, mesmo que eu não pudesse ir, Malfoy... Eles tinham todo um plano arquitetado. Tem um vampiro no sótão praticamente transfigurado em Ron, os livros de Hermione, as roupas dos três... Desapareceram. Eles já estavam preparados, só esperavam Harry fazer dezessete anos e não me falaram nada. Quando eu os vi desaparecer ontem eu..."

"Eu vi como ficou. Eu estava lá, esqueceu?"

"Não, eu não esqueci... Obrigada, você salvou a minha vida, Malfoy".

"Gostaria de poder dizer que você faria o mesmo por mim", respondeu angustiado.

Ginny sorriu e se aproximou, voltando ao trabalho de trocar o curativo da cabeça de Draco.

"Não sei se antes de ontem eu me arriscaria tanto por você, Malfoy, mas, querendo ou não, agora eu tenho uma dívida", então ela parou e o encarou, desconfiada: "Só não entendo por que se arriscou tanto por mim. Você poderia ter morrido. Por que fez isso?"

"Por que você foi a única pessoa que pareceu se importar comigo aqui", falou com um meio sorriso. "Você é o mais próximo de um amigo que eu tenho, Weasley".

"Ginny", ela falou. "Pode me chamar de Ginny, Malfoy. Você conquistou esse direito", disse, espalhando alguma pomada com cor e cheiro duvidoso na testa de Draco para preparar o novo curativo.

Eles não falaram mais nada até que o garoto se levantou para tomar um banho e trocar de roupa. Tudo doía. Até mesmo a água batendo em seu corpo, mas o fez com todo cuidado para não estragar os curativos. Também se vestiu com cuidado para não desfazer todo trabalho que Ginny tivera e saiu do banheiro carregando a toalha e a roupa suja que usara no casamento para o quarto. Quando abriu a porta e jogou as coisas em cima de uma cadeira, foi em direção à janela para olhar a movimentação no jardim, mas parou ao ver que, em cima da cama, havia uma carta.

Não havia remetente e apenas seu nome constava no envelope, na janela, como se esperasse uma resposta, estava uma coruja parda. Draco abriu o envelope e encontrou um bilhete, simples e direto:

"_Suas informações foram imprecisas, porém preciosas. Você ainda deve voltar para Hogwarts. Há muita coisa que precisa ser feita e você deve estar lá". _

Não havia identificação.

Seu coração falhou uma batida e ele rabiscou qualquer coisa para mandar de volta, mas não o fez. Colocou o envelope vazio para que a coruja levasse e guardou a carta embaixo do colchão, sentando na cama em seguida. Draco passou levou a mão ao rosto, preocupado. "Suas informações foram imprecisas", dizia o bilhete.

Suas informações foram imprecisas;

Suas informações foram imprecisas;

_Suas informações foram imprecisas;_

"Meu Deus, o que foi que eu fiz?", questionou a si mesmo, sentindo o desespero crescer dentro dele.

* * *

**N/A:** REVIEWS por favor \o/


End file.
